X Namikaze
by Benjamin236
Summary: See me for who I am.Not for what I have.See me for the person I am instead of the weapon I become.
1. Devil's Deal

X-Namikaze

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, X-men ,or any Marvel character that appears In this story.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon Speech"**

"**Demon Thinking"**

Radio/Telepathic communication

_Episode 1:Devil's deal_

_Story Start_

_Konohagakure_

_May 15,9:15pm_

It was night time in Village Hidden in the Leaves. Most people would be sleep at the moment but if you were a ninja this particular night then you were currently investigating something that seemed unreal.

"Status report." An old voice ordered while walking onto the scene. In front of him were bodies. Multiple bodies have been cut. Judging by the wounds, some were hit by shurikens while others were slain by a ninjato. Most of the people were dead. A person appeared beside him and proceeded to brief him.

"Hokage-sama. The entire Uchiha clan has been slaughtered. We are not sure who did this crime but I assure you my team is on the case." The person informed the Hokage. This person was in the Village Hidden in the Leaves ANBU. He wore a dog mask and the standard ANBU uniform. This was Kakashi Hatake.

"Dog I want you as well as every ninja in the village at the moment to dispose of these bodies at once. I do not need civilians to hear about this because they will go into a frenzy." Hiruzen Sarutobi ordered. Kakashi nodded and then proceeded to tell his teammates about the plan of action.

_Seems that Itachi did his job. Everyone should be dead except for Sasuke Uchiha._ Hiruzen thought to himself while observing the damage to the clan compound.

_It shouldn't be that hard to get some of the blood out. I'm sure Sasuke will still live here._ Hiruzen continued as another ANBU appeared in front of him in a swirl of leaves. Accompanying this ANBU was a boy about eight years old. He currently was wearing a blue shirt with his clan symbol on his back, a pair of white shorts, and a pair of blue sandals.

_So this is Itachi's little brother. It seems that Itachi left his mark both physically and mentally._ Hiruzen concluded as he noticed that the young Uchiha's left shoulder had a cut on it. He guessed that it was from a shuriken. He then saw the look in Sasuke's eyes. The boy looked like he has seen something most people his age shouldn't.

_Is this the effect of Tsukiyomi?_ Hiruzen asked himself.

"It seems that Itachi's brother has survived. What should we do with him?" The ANBU with a hawk mask asked.

"Take him to the hospital first and foremost. His shuriken wound isn't that deep but we do not want to risk it. Next have the boy stay in the hospital for the night. Will talk to him in the morning." Hiruzen stated to the ANBU who carried out her leader's order by taking the young Uchiha to the hospital. A few seconds later another ANBU appeared this one wore a cat mask. This was Yuugao Uzuki current lieutenant in the ANBU black ops.

"Yes Cat?" Hiruzen asked the swordsmen.

"Hokage-sama. It seems that we have a problem." Cat stated. Hiruzen mind was working in overtime and thinking of the worst case scenario being that a Uchiha was alive.

"What is the problem exactly Cat?" Hiruzen asked the female ANBU.

"It's Naruto sir. It appears that he came across the scene a few minutes ago before running away." Cat explained to the old leader.

_Namikaze's seem to always be the wild card._ Hiruzen thought while remembering that wild card factor helped win the war with the Village Hidden in the Rocks..

"I will talk to him first thing in the morning Cat. Right now I need all my ninja's here to help clean up this mess. I will personally start the investigation myself and fill all of you on my discoveries the next council meeting." Hiruzen stated as Cat disappeared to help clean up the mess.

_How should I do this? I'll try to let my investigation go on for about three days. I mean I know who did it but not everyone knows that this massacre was an order. I should go talk to Danzou seeing as he and my former teammates did play a hand in this also._ Hiruzen thought to himself while leaving the scene. He knew where his rival would be and went to that location.

_Hokage's Tower_

_10:00pm_

Hiruzen arrived at the tower and went to his office. He saw that there were two people in his office. One was Danzou Shimura the other was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt. He also had on a black tie and black shoes as well. Hiruzen could tell that he was in his late forties possibly early fifties if his grey hair was an indication.

"So you are Hiruzen Sarutobi. I must say that it is an honor to meet a person of your stature." The new person greeted the aging leader.

"I'm glad you know who I am but I do not know you sir." Hiruzen replied.

"Where are my manners? My name is Colonel William Stryker but you can call me Colonel Stryker." The man said introducing himself.

"Now Danzou I want to know why you and Colonel Stryker are here in my office." Hiruzen asked the two. Danzou decided to voice his idea.

"Well my friend William here is from outside the elemental continents." Danzou started off. Hiruzen had heard about other continents but didn't know if it were true. Seeing as the Elemental Continents have a genjutsu surrounding itself.

"How did he find us?" Hiruzen asked. William Stryker decided to speak for himself.

"It was hard but I was able to use one of my men to help find this continent. At first I couldn't believe it. There was a place that had real shinobi. Trained killers and assassins that trained in their art since they become of age. I was truly excited to explore this place. That was when I meet Danzou here and he proceeded to show me around." Stryker explained.

"So what are your intentions here Colonel?" Hiruzen asked. He knew that someone who was friends with Danzou always had a motive.

"I wanted to know if I could take some of you shinobi outside of the Elemental Continents Hokage-sama? Stryker asked.

"And why do you want my shinobi exactly. Couldn't you have gone to another ninja village and ask their leader." Hiruzen replied to the man.

"I did and they seemed to have turned me down. I need help in winning a war against a different kind of race. The race is known as mutants. They have taken over the world outside of the Elemental Continents and there is no telling what they plan on doing next." Stryker stated. Hiruzen thought about his story before coming to a conclusion that could benefit himself and Stryker at the same time.

"How about I give you two of my upcoming shinobi Colonel Stryker." Hiruzen proposed.

"Upcoming. How old are these upcoming shinobi exactly?" Stryker asked.

"They are both eight year's old to be precise." Hiruzen replied. Eight was a good number for Stryker. Seeing as they don't know what is going on in the world exactly. Danzou seemed curious as to who Hiruzen was going to nominate.

"Well I can work with that Hokage-sama. I can have them trained so that they know the values of working together and also help them in their shinobi career." Stryker stated.

"What is this training that you will have them do exactly?" Hiruzen questioned the outsider.

"Well mental conditioning of course. I make sure that all my soldiers have the same mentality I have. That is to leave together and come back together. They will also go under physical training, and learn about the world outside the elemental continents as well." Stryker explained what he will have the two shinobi do.

"If I give you the two you will have to return them to Konoha when they reach the age of thirteen." Hiruzen said.

"Five years is enough time for me to make them into proud Konoha shinobi Hokage-sama." Stryker replied.

"I want you to come see me tomorrow morning Colonel Stryker. I will have your two recruits present so that they can meet you." Hiruzen stated.

"Very well then Hokage-sama. I will take my leave now. Thank you for your time." Stryker said while leaving the tower so that Danzou and Hiruzen could talk. Hiruzen faced changed from one of a politician to one of an shinobi.

"Danzou. I want to know that man's true intentions right now before I have my ANBU assassinate him." Hiruzen stated.

"Assassinate Hiruzen. He has done nothing wrong except come to the leaf village when he needs assistance." Danzou replied.

"That's what they all say Danzou. I know for a fact that when someone is aligned with you it can't be a good thing." Hiruzen said to his former rival.

"Well it is in this case Hiruzen. Outside the elemental continents there are so many people kekki genkai's that it's not funny." Danzou informed the aged leader.

"Do you think that I care about how many kekki genkai's that are out their Danzou." Hiruzen stated to the war hawk of Konoha.

"I know you do not care Hiruzen but there are others who do. Think about it for a second. Out there is a world where people can teleport , shoot natural lightning, as well as fly with real wings. They don't even know any jutsu. Do you see the possibilities with this Hiruzen! We can shelter them Hiruzen from the hate they receive." Danzou explained his point of view of the situation.

"Hate; what do you mean by hate Danzou?" Hiruzen asked.

"Simple. Stryker's story is a lie if you do not know it by now. He wants to capture these mutants as he calls them and use them for his own gain. Out there these Kekki genkai wielder's are hated from birth for something they cannot control. Does this story sound familiar Hiruzen?" Danzou explained to the leader of The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Hiruzen was reminded of Naruto as well as those in Village Hidden in the Mist.

"So Danzou what do you propose we turn the tables on Stryker?" Hiruzen asked. Danzou was shocked but he didn't let it show. Hiruzen actually wanted to use this to his advantage. In front of him now was the Sandaime Hokage. A person who knew when to play his cards and when to fold. Oh yes this was going to be interesting.

"I suggest you send with Stryker scroll's on ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, and whatever else you deem necessary. I believe Stryker himself is planning on mutating your shinobi." Danzou replied.

"I understand. I do wonder what mutation he can create." Hiruzen inquired to his old friend.

"He has showed me a few of his creations and I have to say they are impressive. One person has a ability similar to the Kaguya clan but modified. Their bones are covered in a indestructible metal also this person seems to have an advance healing factor. From what Stryker stated this person is immortal." Danzou stated. Hiruzen was shocked. A person who was not only immortal but has the abilities of one of the strongest clans in Mist village to boot.

"Has he told you anymore about his creations?" Hiruzen asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Well there was one with amazing marksmanship. It was said that he has never missed a target. Another seems to have the ability to teleport, one has the ability to generate paralytic neuron toxins. There are more but I do not wish to go into detail about them." Danzou replied.

"Very well then; Danzou you are dismissed. I will see you tomorrow morning with Colonel Stryker." Hiruzen said.

"Good bye Hokage-sama." Danzou replied while leaving the tower. In Danzou's eyes now that was the Sandaime Hokage.

_The power of manipulation. I always hated to stoop so low as to use this tactic but it has gotten me out of multiple situations. If Danzou was telling the truth then I could have the two I'm sending with Danzou offer those being held prisoner a place to stay in the village. I already know one of the two I have in mind would jump at this opportunity but I'm not sure about the other one. Hopefully this will be able to play out in my favor._' Hiruzen thought while getting a few scroll's ready. He did follow Danzou's advice by putting scroll's about ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu in a bag but he also put a few more scrolls in there as well. Some on chakra manipulation, hunting and tracking, history on the Elemental Continents, and kenjutsu. After Hiruzen packed the bag. He sealed the bag into a sealing scroll he then started to write instructions as to how to open it and the scrolls inside it.

_Well tomorrow's the day. Might as well get some rest._ Hiruzen thought as he left the tower and went to his house. He knew that he was going to have a rough week ahead of him.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**A crossover that I have always wanted to do. Does anyone know where I can look up more X-men mutants I mean Wikipedia can only go so far.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of X-Namikaze and have a good day.**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter 2: Welcome to the Program_


	2. Welcome to the Program

X-Namikaze

Disclaimer :I do not own Naruto, X-men, or any Marvel character that appears In this story.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon Speech"**

"**Demon Thinking"**

Radio/Telepathic communication

(English)

_Chapter 2:Welcome to the Program_

Morning in Konoha the day after the Uchiha Massacre occurred. That was the name some ANBU were calling it. Hiruzen was currently at his desk looking over a list of names. This list was from the villages morgue. They sent the list to him first thing in the morning. He was just going over it to make sure that all of the Uchiha were now corpse except for one Sasuke Uchiha.

_Seems like all the deceased are here. Time to make preparations for when I have to deal with the council in a few days. I swear there is no point in having the council. I mean I'm the Hokage for crying out loud but even then a leader has to have people that can put him in check sometimes._ Hiruzen thought while taking a puff of his pipe before continuing his paperwork. He then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hiruzen stated as the door opened to reveal Danzou.

"Good morning Hokage-sama." Danzou greeted his former rival.

_What the hell has gotten into him? I guess he believes that since I'm going with his idea he is going to start respecting me._ Hiruzen thought before returning the greeting.

"Colonel Stryker stated that he will see you at ten o clock. I just wanted to pass on the message." Danzou informed the Hokage before leaving the room.

_Ten o clock. Well I have two hours before then so I need to get a move on._ Hiruzen thought before telling his secretary that he would be out for a while and that he was going to have a private meeting at ten o clock with a guest. He walked outside the Hokage Tower and started his walk.

_Where to start? I guess I should see Sasuke seeing as he may be hard to convince. Especially since I don't know what Itachi did to him mentally._ Hiruzen thought before heading towards the hospital.

_Hospital_

Hiruzen arrived at the hospital. He knew that the room Sasuke was in since he had two ANBU guards the door. Hiruzen was now in front of the room that one Sasuke Uchiha was in. He told the current ANBU guards to take a break. He walked into the room to see Sasuke sitting up in bed. It seemed that he was coping well.

"So Sasuke; how are you feeling this morning?" Hiruzen asked the young Uchiha.

"They're gone...my family...slaughter by my own brother." Sasuke stated.

"What did Itachi tell you exactly Sasuke?" Hiruzen asked the survivor of the massacre.

"He told me he was testing his abilities. He told me to hate him and use it to fuel myself." Sasuke replied remembering the words his older brother told him before he left.

_Let's see if I can use this to my advantage._ Hiruzen thought before speaking.

"Well Sasuke if you do want to improve by leaps and bounds I have a guest that is in the village and he wants to train two of my upcoming shinobi. He can make you as strong as you need to be in order to take on Itachi" Hiruzen stated.

"He can really do that?" Sasuke asked as he was shocked at this opportunity.

"Indeed. You will be out of the village for five years. By then you should be strong enough to restore the Uchiha name, kill Itachi, and rebuild your clan." Hiruzen informed the young Uchiha trying to convince him to go with Colonel Stryker. Sasuke on the other hand was currently thinking about this opportunity.

"Can I talk to this person?" Sasuke asked the leader of the leaf village.

"I'm sure he has no problem with that. Just be at the Hokage Tower at ten o clock alright. I'll have my ANBU guards escort you." Hiruzen replied as he then left the hospital room.

_Time to go see Naruto. Hopefully he didn't see too much._ Hiruzen thought before using a leaf shushin to appear in front of Naruto's apartment. He knocked on the door before Naruto opened it and let the aged leader in.

"Hey old man." Naruto greeted the person he thought as a grandfather.

"Well good morning Naruto. Glad to see that you are up early this morning." Hiruzen replied as he noticed Naruto was wearing a pair of black shorts ,blue sandals ,a white shirt with a red spiral on it.

"I have to train if I'm going to take that hat from you old man." Naruto declared while pointing to Hiruzen kage hat.

"Very well then. Naruto I have a special opportunity that I want you to take." Hiruzen stated. He knew he had Naruto's full attention.

"Okay old man. What is it?" Naruto asked before Hiruzen started.

"Well a friend of mine has an opportunity that will take two of my upcoming shinobi outside the elemental continents. Yes Naruto there are more continents besides this one out there and no they do not teach this at the academy seeing as we don't have enough research on them. Anyway my friend wants to train to upcoming shinobi and make them into the greatest Konoha ninja's they can be." Hiruzen explained to the young Namikaze.

"I'm not sure old man. I mean how are people going to acknowledge me if I'm not in the village." Naruto replied as that was what he had been trying to do over the past months.

"Well if they don't acknowledge you here then I'm sure enough others outside the village will." Hiruzen said solving Naruto's acknowledgement problem.

"Who will watch my house while I'm gone?" Naruto asked as he did have a few things in his medium sized apartment.

"I will have a few of my well trusted people look after your house Naruto." Hiruzen replied solving that problem.

"Alright old man. I'll meet with this friend of yours then." Naruto said to Hiruzen who nodded.

"We'll be at my office at ten o clock sharp then. Also Naruto I want to talk to you about last night. Before you say anything I know you were out and about last night and you saw the scene at the Uchiha clan compound. I want to know how much you saw." Hiruzen questioned the blonde.

"Well I saw the bodies that were on the ground mostly. I also saw two people talking." Naruto informed the old man.

"Two people Naruto? Who were they?" Hiruzen questioned the blonde. He wanted to know if any Uchiha had survived this and if so then it wouldn't be to long before they spread the word about the Uchiha clan's demise.

"I don't know. One was dressed as those ANBU guys except he didn't have a mask on. The other guy had some type of mask. It reminded me of a the spiral on my shirt except it was orange." Naruto replied. Hiruzen guessed that Itachi had an accomplice but the question was who was it.

"Well Naruto I want you to make sure you tell no one of this conversation. This is a village secret until I do my investigation alright." Hiruzen stated while Naruto nodded in response.

"Okay old man. I'll be there at ten o clock like you said." Naruto said as Hiruzen nodded before leaving in a shushin.

_I really have to know how to do that one day. Oh well time to go see Ayane and Teuchi for my last bowl of ramen for now._ Naruto thought as he went towards Ichiraku's.

_Hokage Tower_

Ten o clock couldn't have come soon enough. The Hokage's room was now filled with a few people. One was Danzou another was Colonel Stryker and last but not least the guests of honor. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Please Naruto and Sasuke take a seat." Hiruzen stated while the two upcoming ninja's sat down.

"I would like to take the time to introduce myself. I am Colonel William Stryker." Stryker said introducing himself to the two kids.

"Colonel? What is that?" Naruto asked the man who chuckled at the blondes curiosity.

"That's my rank in my country. It means I'm a very powerful person." Stryker replied to the Uzumaki.

"You're Powerful? What power do you have to offer me?" Sasuke questioned the Colonel.

"Yes young Sasuke. My rank means I work hard to get to my position. Something I will cram into you is that hard work can beat talent any day of the week." Stryker explained as he was thinking about how some mutant's always thought they were better than regular humans. Humans have to work just as hard to make a living.

"So what will you teach us Colonel Stryker?" Naruto questioned the Colonel.

"Well Naruto I will teach you things that no one else can. From surviving in the most dangerous jungles to making it to one of the coldest places in the world. I can show you things that you would never believe. So I ask you two to join me and I will teach you to the best of my abilities." Stryker informed the two kids.

_This guy really wants to teach me. Maybe he will give the attention I always wanted from the villager's._ Naruto thought while thinking that this opportunity could help him learn how to get the attention and respect he always wanted.

_Maybe he can give me the tools I need to beat Itachi. Besides I had to work hard to do Itachi's shuriken technique and the Fire Style: Grand fireball as well. _Sasuke thought. If this guy kept his promise then this might be a start of a good relationship.

"I'm in Colonel Stryker." Naruto stated to the man.

"I'm in as well." Sasuke said as Stryker had a grin on his face. He got what he wanted. Two ninja's who he could mold into what he wanted. Mutant killers.

"Okay then. Colonel Stryker I will need you to sign this document stating that you will bring the two back in five years. Failure to meet this standard will cause my hand Colonel. Sure enough you understand." Hiruzen stated to the Colonel.

"Oh I understand alright. I promise you that I will bring back to you. If I do not personally then I will have one of my friends bring them back guaranteed." Stryker replied while signing the paper.

"Danzou. Please give Stryker the bag of scrolls that he will need. It is on the bookshelf to the right." Hiruzen ordered as Danzou went to the bag. He decided to see what was in it. A few ninjutsu scrolls, genjutsu scrolls , taijutsu scrolls ,kenjutsu scrolls, a few maps of the Elemental Continents, and shinobi and clan history scrolls. He also put in an Uchiha clan scroll, a book on fuuinjutsu, and what seemed to be a blank scroll to the naked eye.

_Seems the Hokage is trying to give them more than what I thought he would. Interesting indeed,I wonder what's in the blank scroll._ Danzou thought to himself while handing the bag to Stryker.

"I thank you both for taking this time to help me. I promise you that I won't let you down." Stryker stated.

"Just as long as you bring them back alright." Hiruzen replied as Stryker motioned the two boys to follow him. Danzou followed him as well. A minute later Kakashi Hatake appeared in front of Hiruzen's desk.

"Should I trail them sir?" Kakashi asked. He was currently in his ANBU attire.

"I suggest you do. I want to know how he got to the Elemental Continents. Also take your squad and a camera. Take as many pictures as you can. This is a A-rank mission alright Dog. Now get moving!" Hiruzen ordered as Kakashi vanished in a blur of speed.

_I can only hope this plan works. If it does then Konoha is going to be in for a few residence in a few years._ Hiruzen thought while continuing his paperwork.

_With Stryker_

He left the tower with the two boys in tow. He let them go to their houses to get cloths and other materials that they would need. Twenty minutes later both boys appeared with book bags filled with their possessions.

"So are you two ready to go?" Stryker asked the two who nodded.

"Well then follow me and we can leave." Stryker said as he led the two to a forest area which had a clearing.

"So who exactly are we getting out of here?" Naruto asked as Stryker took out a remote.

"Like this." Stryker replied as he clicked the remote as now in the clearing a grey jet appeared in its place. The two boys were in awe that something like this existed.

"This is a jet. I'm not going into too much detail about it except say that this is a mode of transportation from outside the Elemental Continents and it can fly." Stryker stated as a hatch from the bottom of the jet opened.

"Well let's not stand here you two. Let's go." Stryker said as the two walked up the ramp and boarded the jet. Danzou appeared in front of Stryker who was about to board the jet.

"Here Stryker. This is a scroll I wanted to give them. It contains a few advance techniques and a few myths about the shinobi world I think you and your men would be interested in. Also let those two read it as well. They need to know more about their culture" Danzou stated.

"Thank you Danzou. For everything." Stryker replied. Thanking the man who helped him.

"No problem. I'm sure enough you would have done the same thing for me." Danzou said while holding out his hand so Stryker could shake it.

"I really would have." Stryker replied as the two shook hands before he boarded the jet so he could leave the Elemental Continents. At the same time Kakashi and his team left to report to the Hokage. They now had completed their mission and now were going to report their findings.

_Seems Hiruzen was thinking the same thing as I was. Even I did not know how he got here. I wonder if I could make something like that._ Danzou thought to himself. He was going to see if Hiruzen wanted to try to recreate that jet as Stryker called it.

_Stryker's Main Base_

The trio arrived at Stryker's main base. It was located in Washington D.C. A place where very few superheros were located at and where most laws had to be passed at. Yes Washington D.C was a very good place indeed. The jet landed at an airport and they were greeted by Stryker's guards. His guards wore mostly black clothing.

"(I take it your trip was a success Colonel?)" A guard asked him as Stryker, Sasuke, and Naruto were walking off the plane.

"(Indeed it was. I was able to get two real shinobi. Not those who claim to be them. I'm talking the real deal here. I afraid that I am going to have to modify the way I'm running things.)" Stryker said.

"(Why do we have to that?)" Another guard asked as he was used to doing things the Stryker way.

"(Simply because if I am a success with these two then I may be able to get more shinobi from the Hokage-sama.)" Stryker explained to the second guard.

"(How would we have to modify our method exactly?)" The final guard asked him.

"(I will hold a meeting with everyone later tonight. Right now I need to get these two situated and have them eat something. Do not and I repeat do not show them any labs. Just show them the cafeteria and who they are bunking with.)" Stryker explained to the three guards who nodded. Naruto and Sasuke looked confused at what they were saying.

"(Also they do not know English so speak Japanese.)" Stryker informed them as his guards nodded in response.

"Naruto and Sasuke. Please follow me." Stryker ordered as the two followed him into another mode of transportation. Stryker told them it was a truck which was a vehicle used to travel on the ground. About twenty minutes later they arrived at a warehouse that seemed to be away from the city. Then again it was dark outside so they couldn't really tell.

"Welcome home you two. This is my main home here in Washington D.C. For the next five years this is your home. My guards will show you around." Stryker stated as the two followed his three guards.

_Inside the Warehouse_

The two were getting a tour of what Stryker wanted them to see. They saw how advance this place was because they had doors that slid open by themselves. They were now walking to the cafeteria. They continued their walk through the silver hallway until they reached two glass doors.

"Welcome to the cafeteria. This is where you will meet for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." A guard informed the two. They saw how big the place was and also that the current people in the room were standing in line to get something eat.

"Now follow us and we will be taking you to your room." Another guard said to the two kids.

"Were going to be sharing a room together?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course. You and your teammates will be sharing the same room. Don't worry there are enough beds for everyone." Another guard replied as they continued their walk.

"I know this is new to you guys but don't worry you'll get used to it." The third guard reassured the two. From the voice the two could tell it was a female.

"Were here." The first guard announced as they noticed that there was a black X on top of the silver door. The door opened and they noticed that the room was big. They saw a nice sized television, a couch, six beds, a few chairs a circular table, and a few desk that were mounted on the wall so that they could fold up when they were not working.

"This is your room and where you will be staying at for the next few years." The second guard stated

"I'm going to go get their teammates." The third guard said as she went to find the other mutants that lived in that room. A few minutes later the third guard returned with five other kids their age. They each came into the room one by one.

The first person was a male. He had tanned skin and long black hair that framed his face. He was currently wearing a pair of black pants, a muscle shirt which showed that his arms had a little muscle to them, black shoes, and blue gloves. His name was James Proudstar.

The second person that entered was a female. They had long green hair that went to her mid back and white skin. They were dressed in a pair of black shorts, a green long sleeved shirt, and black and green tennis shoes. Her name was Lorna Dane.

The third person that entered was also a female. She had blue hair which went to her shoulders and white skin. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt, black and blue shoes, and also had on a pair of gauntlets that covered her hands and went to her forearms. Her name was Noriko Ashida.

The last person that entered the room was a female. She had black hair that framed her face, and tanned skin. She wore a pair of black shorts, a red shirt, black gloves, and black and red tennis shoes. Her name was Laura Kinney.

"(Who are they?)" Lorna asked the three guards.

"(They are your final two roommates. They are a part of Team-X version two point o.)" The first guard informed the group of four.

"(Do they speak English?)" James asked the three guards.

"(No. They just arrived today.)" The second guard replied.

"(What language do they speak then?)" Noriko asked.

"(I believe Japanese.)" The female guard said.

"(I can be the translator for the two until they learn how to speak English.)" Noriko replied. It made sense seeing as she was originally from Japan.

"(Okay then. Take them to the cafeteria later and help them settle in. Try to get to know them as well seeing as they are a part of the team now.)" The first guard stated.

"(Well do.)" Laura replied as the guards left the room leaving the eight year olds to themselves.

"You two can understand me right?" Noriko asked the two who nodded.

"That's good. My name is Noriko Ashida while the male is James Proudstar. The girl in green is Lorna Dane and last but not least the girl in red is Laura Kinney." She informed the two new guys.

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said introducing himself to her.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said continuing the introductions.

"(The blonde name is Naruto Uzumaki while the other one name is Sasuke Uchiha.)" Noriko said to the others in the room.

"(Ask them where they are from Nori.)" James said to the current translator.

"Where are you guys from?" She asked the two as Naruto decided to answer the question..

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves." Naruto said saying where they were from.

"(Have any of you guys heard of a The Village Hidden in the Leaves?)" She asked the others. They each shook their head no in response.

"I'm afraid we never heard of that place before." Noriko replied to the two. They remembered that the Elemental Continents were hidden from the rest of the world. That's what Stryker said to the two.

"Our home village is hidden from the world. It's a nice place for most people except me." Naruto said.

"Except for you. What do you mean?" Noriko asked with interest in her voice. Maybe these two were just like them.

"I'm hated in my village for reasons I do not know." Naruto replied. Noriko started to tear up a little.

"(What's going on Nori?)" James asked. His voice was filled with concern. Noriko wasn't the type of girl to cry let alone tear up a bit.

"(I think he is a mutant like us.)" Noriko said to the other three in the room.

"Well my clan was slaughtered by my brother. Naruto I do not know if you meet Itachi before." Sasuke said to Noriko and Naruto.

"Why was your clan slaughtered Sasuke?" Noriko asked as she was shocked at the fact that Sasuke's older brother killed his entire family.

"He said he was testing his abilities and killed them all." Sasuke replied.

"I don't believe you Sasuke! I mean sure ninja's can be powerful but your entire family killed by one man. Besides I saw two people outside your house when I saw what happened." Naruto said shocking Sasuke.

"There was someone else that helped killed my clan?" Sasuke asked not knowing that Itachi had an assistant.

"I think so. I know one guy was dressed like an ANBU member except they didn't wear a mask while the other wore a spiral mask." Naruto informed the young Uchiha..

"I know the first person is Itachi. While the other person is someone even I do not know. He told me to hate him with everything I have in order to kill him." Sasuke said repeating the message his brother told him.

"Do you plan on listening to the guy that killed your clan Sasuke?" Noriko asked.

"Yes...No...I just don't know. It's been a long day for me." Sasuke replied as the past two days have been rough for him.

"I suggest you talk to one of the Psychologist. They are pretty good at this type of thing." Noriko said.

"That's the same thing an ANBU told me." Sasuke replied while remembering what the ANBU told him last night.

"So you know about us so why don't you tell us about you?" Naruto suggested as he wanted to know about his new friends..

"Alright then. Let me tell the others." Noriko replied as she told the non-Japanese speaking people what was going on until this point of the conversation. Noriko mostly translated everyone's origins up until this point. Everyone except Laura wanted to get to know one another better. Even Sasuke but it seems that his talking to the others seemed to be his way of coping with the loss of his family. It actually took his mind off it.

"Why doesn't she talk?" Naruto asked while pointing to Laura.

"Laura doesn't talk to anyone. She is more of the silent type. I would be shock if you get more than two sentences out of her." Noriko answered.

"I see. Hey Sasuke she sounds like you from a few weeks ago." Naruto said making a joke at Sasuke's expense.

"You're such a joker." Sasuke replied.

"(Let's go eat.)" Laura stated to the group who could understand. She then left the room.

"Where is she going?" Sasuke asked.

"She went to the cafeteria to go eat. I suggest we go eat as well." Noriko said as they went to the cafeteria and eat some food. The two were now eating hamburgers and French Fries. The two continued to get use to this new food and the environment. Noriko stated that it was time for them to report back to the room so they could get some sleep.

_A new start. I can't believe I opened up to them so easily. I guess the doctor was right when I needed to talk to my friends about the Uchiha massacre I believe she called it coping or something like that. Maybe they can help me get answers as to why Itachi killed our clan and also who was with him_. Sasuke thought as he went to sleep.

_A new start. Man I can't believe the old man gave me this opportunity. Maybe I will be able to figure out as to why I'm hated._ Naruto thought while going to sleep as well.

_Meeting Room_

Stryker was currently holding a meeting with everyone that worked under him. From the scientist to the janitor's that cleaned up the hallways. Everyone was present at this meeting.

"Today everyone we are going under a change. We have two new subjects that are from a shinobi village." Stryker stated.

"A shinobi village? I thought those were only myths." A person asked.

"Nope it's the real deal. If this goes well we can get more shinobi and have them help me succeed my goal." Stryker said. Most of the people that worked for Stryker didn't like his view on mutants. They were told it was just a nice government job. Not a job working for a person who was biased to mutants.

"So how are going to change?" A scientist asked seeing as Stryker wanted to change how they were doing things.

"Well were going to be nicer to the mutants that we have in the facility. They also are not going to wear the mutant collars as well. Instead I will have more security guards armed with knockout darts. I want to leave an impression that they were trained by the best. I really do not want _Charles Xavier_ to find the Elemental Continents." Stryker explained. He really hated the mutant who opened a school for mutants.

"Are they're going to be more changes?" A guard asked.

"I will be having the teams go on missions when they are twelve years of age. When they are eleven and ten they will go in simulators. Also we will be giving them more school classes so that they feel as though they went through elementary, middle, and high school. I will shelter them for two years before introducing them to the evils of mutant's. Including the X-men." Stryker replied. Most people actually liked the X-men but hey when you see those zeros on that check you can hate them for a period of time.

"Any more change's Colonel." Another guard asked wanting to know if this meeting was coming to a close.

"Indeed. I will be hiring a few people in order to train the mutants we have. I already have one ready to go." Stryker stated to his staff.

"And who might that be exactly?" A trainer asked hoping that he wouldn't be out of a job.

"That would be me." A voice said in a cold tone. Everybody turned to see who entered the room. They saw he was a male who seemed to be at his physical peak for a human. They saw that he was wearing blue pants, a pair of blue steel toed boots, a blue shirt, and blue sleeveless jacket with the hood up at the moment. He also had white armor that covered his shins and his shoulders. They saw that he had a 36-inch sword on his back and on his person was two Colt .45 semi-automatic pistols which were inside a white shoulder holster. On his arms was a pair of white gauntlets. On his right arm was a wrist mounted device that could create simple shapes out of solid energy. The thing that drew everyone's attention was his face which was covered by a white skull mask with red glowing eyes. This person has multiple aliases but the one everyone knew him was Taskmaster.

"Yes Taskmaster is going to teach team X." Stryker announced to the people that worked for him.

"I already told you Stryker. Once I say I'm done, then I'm done. No questions asked, and if any of your scientist, doctors, and whoever else works for you tries to make the move on me then they will meet the end of my pistol alright." Taskmaster threatened. He knew how Stryker operated on mutants and humans. It sickened him to no end but then again training super villains wasn't all that great either.

"I understand Taskmaster." Stryker replied as the villain left the room.

"What other 'new trainer's' are coming?" A trainer asked in a scared tone. He was shocked to see Taskmaster was going to train mutants.

"They will probably arrive tomorrow if anything. Now everyone I will be sending you a file about the new changes some time tomorrow. Now get some rest. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be an interesting day to say the least." Stryker said to the group who was now leaving the warehouse in order to go to their own homes. Leaving Colonel Stryker in his own thoughts.

_Soon everyone will see the power I wield. Once I have the new Team X up and running nobody will be able to stand in my way._ Stryker thought to himself before going to his own home and getting some rest knowing that tomorrow was going to be interesting indeed.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**The second chapter is done. Every mutant that appeared in this chapter are real. I've decided to go with a few lesser known mutant's rather than the one you would typically see in fanfiction. The X-men will make their appearance later in the story but right now I'm focusing on their years with Stryker.**

**Sasuke in this chapter is pretty much trying to cope with what has happened in the last twenty four hours. So that's why he seems to be more opened. **

**Stryker is changing the way his program is because he wants more shinobi in the future.**

**Taskmaster appearance is like his udon attire. Just google udon Taskmaster and the image will appear.**

**Also I want to thank Appo1119 for pointing out what error's I had. If you see anymore let me know. I'm trying to give my beta reader a break since he is currently in school. Also I want to thank Bahumat Knight for the comic information. As you can see I found out about James Proudstar,Taskmaster,and Noriko thanks to you.**

**Anyway any questions or comments just leave a review and I will reply to you.**

**I Hope everyone has a good day.**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter 3:Taskmaster and his killer friends._


	3. Taskmaster and his Killer Friends

X-Namikaze

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, X-men,or any Marvel character that appears In this story.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon Speech"**

"**Demon Thinking"**

Radio/Telepathic communication

(English or foreign language)

**Also when there are no Japanese speaking people around they will speak English.**

To Danny Tapia- Naruto will wake up and grow. It may take a year or two but he will.

_Chapter 3:Taskmaster and his killer friends_

_Story Start_

Colonel William Stryker had a feeling that today was going to be a great day. He knew for a fact that his new trainers had arrived over night as well as the fact that he would be able to see two real shinobi's in action. He was currently making his way to a private meeting room in which he would be able to speak to the new trainer's that arrived this morning. He saw that Taskmaster was currently standing outside the room.

"Good Morning Taskmaster. How are you this fine day?" Stryker asked the masked man in a happy tone.

"You should have told me who I was working with." Taskmaster stated as when he arrived in the meeting room this morning. There was a certain person in that room who was able to get under his skin in less than a few minutes.

"It's not like their heroes or something." Stryker replied seeing nothing wrong with the people he chose.

"I don't have a problem with anyone in there except that guy." Taskmaster said with a growl at the end.

"Maybe he has gotten smarter?" Stryker muttered to himself more than Taskmaster. The door opened the two walked into the room. Stryker was greeted with the people he hired. They were currently sitting at a round table.

"Good Morning Colonel." A woman with a Russian accent said. She had red hair which went to her mid back and blue eyes. She wore a black body suit that clung to her body. She also had on silver gauntlets and a silver belt which wrapped around her waist. On her feet was a pair of black boots as well. This was Natalia Romanova, otherwise known as the Black Widow.

"Greetings Colonel Stryker." Another woman said. She had long deep purple almost black hair and blue eyes. Her attire was a pair of blue pants, a blue shirt that stopped right under her chest which showed off her slim stomach. On her feet where a pair of blue sandals, and on her arms were black medical tape which went from her wrist to her forearms. To few she was Elizabeth Braddock to many she was Psylocke.

"Tasky! Long time no see buddy and you brought Stryker to! Man this day just keeps getting better and better. Now if I only had someone could call me bub then this day would be complete." A person shouted. He was wearing a red and black costume, and had two katana's on his back. He also had a belt with several pouches on it and two guns on his waist. This was Wade Wilson also known as Deadpool.

"Glad to see all of you are here." Stryker stated as he was glad to see the people he contacted were indeed present.

"Of course where all here. You wanted our assistance after all." Black Widow said in a strict tone.

"So why are we here exactly? You didn't really go into details as to why you need our services." Psylocke asked as when she received her message from Stryker. He really didn't go into detail about what he wanted her to do.

"Well, I need you three to train a few kids for me." Stryker stated to the group of assorted vigilantes.

"Kids? No way, I do not do kids Stryker, I mean they cry, whine, and then throw up all over your costume. Throw up is not easy to clean you know." Deadpool complained as he really wasn't good with kids.

"Well Deadpool these kids are eight years old." Stryker said trying to calm down Deadpool before he went on another of his rants.

"Eight years old...well that's okay then." Deadpool said in a calm tone. Eight was a good number in his book.

"Why do you need us to train eight year olds Stryker? I have multiple things I could be doing rather than train a bunch of kids." Black Widow stated as she indeed had better things she could be doing.

"I need you to help me mold them into a perfect team." Stryker replied hoping to answer the former shield agent's question.

"I know you're not making this team out of the kindness of your heart so tell us the truth." Psylocke demanded. Wanting to know the real reason as to why she was here.

"I want to make a better weapon X team." Stryker announced to the group his true intentions. The people in this room could easily kill him so he might as well be upfront with them about his intentions.

"Weapon X team? Hey wasn't I on that original team with Logan and Sabertooth in that blockbuster movie?" Deadpool asked while trying to remember the actor who played his character.

"No Wade. As a matter of fact there was no movie." Stryker replied trying to figure out what Deadpool was talking about.

"Why make another weapon X team Stryker?" Taskmaster questioned the Colonel. You would think he learned from the past to never contain people because they would want freedom no matter what they have to do. That was what caused him to lose his first weapon X team. It seemed as though history was about to repeat itself.

"I want to make this team because I am going to send them to a ninja village. I already have two kids from there." Stryker said lying to the people in the room. Well it was more or less half a lie all things considered.

"A ninja village? Get real Stryker. Those things are a myth." Taskmaster replied not believing a word he said.

"There are a few ninja villages out there. I use to do mercenary work out there." Psylocke said backing up Stryker's claim.

"Mercenary work huh. Are those ninja's really a challenge?" Black Widow asked the kunoichi.

"Depends on what village you go to." Psylocke replied. She would usually take on B or A rank ninjas. S-rank's only came from time to time.

"Ninja villages! I so have to go to one. I have always wondered if Bruce Lee lives in one of those villages" Deadpool said pondering the thought of getting Bruce Lee to sign his Enter the Dragon DVD.

"Not the point Deadpool. So what ninja village are you trying to get into good grace with?" Taskmaster asked Stryker.

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves. From these books on their history they are the strongest ninja village out there." Stryker replied. On his way over he decided to read up on what made Konoha the strongest ninja village.

"Konohagakure hum. It's been a while since I've been there." Psylocke said. The last time she was in Konoha she ended up fighting an Uchiha. She had to admit the kid was good for a thirteen year old but in the end she was able to beat him. He couldn't copy raw psi-energy. He learned the hard way that you couldn't copy everything your clans kekki genkai. Itachi Uchiha; she believed that was his name.

"So how did you discover this village exactly? Throughout all my years as a spy I haven't heard anything about ninja villages?" Black Widow asked with interest in her tone.

"It's a continent. The Elemental Continent in which young kids train at a young age in order to serve their village as a shinobi." Deadpool said in a sage like tone.

"How did you know Deadpool?" Stryker asked. As Deadpool pulled out a manga that was called Naruto.

"Oh I'm starting to read manga's now. This one is okay it's about some guy who is named after a ramen topping. The manga is called Naruto but I call it the The Misadventures of Miso Lad." Deadpool replied before putting the manga away.

"I should have known." Stryker muttered to himself knowing Deadpool could never be serious.

"So how long are we under this contract of yours Stryker?" Psylocke asked wanting to know this deal.

"You will be under this contract for a total of five years. By then the kids should be able to handle anything I throw at them." Stryker answered as he was confident that with these four as teachers. His solders could handle anything he throws at them.

"Five years now? That's some big money." Taskmaster commented. Paying for four assassins for five years straight was not easy.

"You all know I can pay you." Stryker replied. He indeed was a wealthy man for running this secretly government funded program.

"I would like to see these kids first before I make my decision whether or not I should take this offer." Black Widow announced. She wanted to see what she was working with before signing on the dotted line.

"I to would like to see these kids as well." Psylocke said agreeing with Black Widow while Deadpool had his hand raised in the air.

"Is it my turn to say something?" Deadpool asked with his hand still raised.

"Yes Deadpool." Stryker replied as the mercenary put his hand down.

"I would like to see the little guys in action as well." Deadpool said.

"Taskmaster, your thoughts about this?" Stryker asked.

"I'm with them." Taskmaster replied. These kids better be worth working with Deadpool for the next five years of his life.

"Very well then. All of you come follow me to a balcony in which you can view my current students then." Stryker stated as the group of five left the room to go to a balcony to have a bird's eye view of things.

_Training Room_

Naruto and Sasuke day started at six o clock in the morning. They were told by one of the trainers that they were going to be doing a workout with the current kids there. Naruto and Sasuke were able to meet the other team of kids thanks to Noriko being the translator for them. One of them was Amara Aquilla who was from Brazil. She described it as a beautiful place that they should visit one day. Another person they meet was Danielle Moonstar who was from Boulder, Colorado. From what she said about the place it reminded the two Konoha natives of Iwa. The third and final female member of the team was Sooraya Qadir. The way she described where she was from they thought she was from Suna. The first male member of Team A was Alexander Summers. He told them just to call him Alex seeing as it was easier to say. The second male on Team A was Robert Drake. He told them just to call him Bobby since he liked it better than Robert. The guys were happy that there were more boys than just James now.

"Everyone line up!" A trainer yelled as the kids who have been there the longest knew what to do. Naruto and Sasuke were confused until another trainer who spoke in Japanese told them what to do.

"Now that everyone is here. We will be doing our regular physical training course for the day. You kids will need to look sharp. We have Colonel Stryker and a few of his special guest in attendance today." The trainer explained as he pointed up to the observation deck.

"For those who know the usual get started. For the two new guys they will be brought up to speed. Now go!" He shouted. Most of the kids left to start the training course while Naruto and Sasuke stayed behind.

"(Naruto and Sasuke. You guys will be doing physical training with the rest of the kids here today. I will be outlining what you are to do and hope that you guys are able to keep up with them alright. I'm not sure as to how much ninja training you have had but if you are tired then go take a break.)" A trainer informed the two before he started to outline the training for the day.

"(I think I will be able to do this.)" Sasuke said as he wasn't so sure. The exercises they did here were different then what he was used to doing.

"(I'll be able to keep up no problem.)" Naruto stated. He was known for his pranks against the ANBU forces. He overheard a few of them say he had to have a lot of stamina in order to run away from them.

"(Well you two. Get started.)" The trainer replied as the two went right into the workout.

_Observation Deck_

The observation deck was set up high off the ground. It had a great view of the training ground overall. From here the teacher's in question were watching the kids at work.

"They all seem to be doing well so far." Black Widow commented. The exercises they were doing were supposed to be used for the Army. It made Natalia wonder how Stryker was able to get his hands on the exercise program.

"Hey those two kids are cheating." Deadpool complained as he pointed to Naruto and Sasuke who were being pulled away by a trainer.

"I believe they are the two shinobi Stryker was mentioning. Am I right Stryker? Psylocke asked while looking at the two shinobi's.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Yes these two are the shinobi's I mentioned." Stryker answered.

"Interesting." Taskmaster commented seeing the two were able to jump into the workout just like that.

_Training Ground_

Naruto and Sasuke had to admit that these exercises were different. They seemed to work every part of your body. Not saying that their exercises didn't but they just weren't this intense.

"Now it's time for the obstacle course." A trainer announced as the room seemed to shift. The room now had a few obstacles which surrounded the room. Each one were different from one another.

"Well for those who are not new. We are going to have Laura show you guys how it's done." The trainer explained as Laura went up first.

"Go!" The trainer shouted as Laura looked like a black blur going through the obstacle course with ease. After she went everyone else went. Naruto was the last person to go.

"(Go!)" An instructor shouted as Naruto started to go through the obstacle course. The first obstacle was a wall in which he had to climb up. Then he had to walk on a log of wood which connected him to another tower which he had to use a rope to swing across the mud pit. The fourth course called for Naruto to crawl under a net and then the last course in which he had used the monkey bars to get across another pit of mud.

"(Way to go Naruto.)" Noriko said. Naruto was able to get through the obstacle course with no problem. She on the other had had difficulty with the log. Which had made her slip into the mud below.

"(Not bad Naruto.) Sasuke commented. He was doing so well until he reached the monkey bars. He misplaced one of his hands which caused him to fall.

_Observation deck _

The group had just finished witnessing the kids go through Stryker's obstacle course. They had to say they were impressed. They saw where some students were strong at and where others were weak at.

"What is Naruto's and Sasuke's time Stryker?" Taskmaster asked. He knew Stryker was recording the kid's data. Stryker went to press a few keys on the computer which he had up here.

"Sasuke's time was a seven minutes due to his fall on the monkey bars. Naruto's time was in the five minute range." Stryker stated to the group.

"Was there anyone else in the five minute range?" Black Widow asked with interest in her voice.

"Laura. The girl who went first." Stryker replied. Laura was the first mutant he was able to create after all so that was no surprise to him.

"How about you have those two go through the obstacle course again?" Psylocke asked.

"Is that a rivalry I smell because if so I want it to be spicy." Deadpool commented.

"Call it what you want Deadpool. I will have the new obstacle course set in a second." Stryker replied as he told one of the trainers to put up another obstacle course. It now changed to where the first obstacle was where the person had to jump from pillar to pillar. The second obstacle was where they had to swing on a rope and land on a tower which went into the third obstacle which had them sliding down a rail. The fourth obstacle was where they were two walls and the two had to jump from the two walls which were parallel from one another. They had to avoid a pit of mud below them. The final obstacle course was a wall in you had to climb and press the button at the top of it.

"That looks way to easy Stryker. If I were you I would invest in flamethrowers." Deadpool commented while looking at the new obstacle course. As the group now watched to see what was going to happen.

_Training Ground_

"Alright Laura. You and Naruto will be going through the obstacle course together. You are racing against one another." The trainer informed the eight year old girl. Another trainer explained what was going to happen to Naruto in Japanese.

"Go/ (Go)" Both trainers said as the two were off. Laura was able to get a lead seeing as she had done this obstacle before. Naruto was able to catch up to her when it came to going down the rail. She then was able to get ahead when it came to wall jumping. Naruto was still able to keep up. The two were now at the final course. Laura was about to finish when she missed one of the hole's in the wall. She was about to fall when Naruto extended his hand just in time to grab Laura's right hand.

"(Come on Laura. Just find a hole for your foot.)" Naruto said in his native tongue. He wasn't sure if Laura knew what he was saying. Laura was able to get her footing and started to climb the wall again. They both were able to finish at the same time. Naruto was given the honor of pressing the button.

_Observation Deck_

The group was in shock seeing as how Naruto went to save Laura. Usually when you're racing you just don't go back and help your competitor. You usually go to the finish line.

"Impressive, alright Stryker I accept your contract." Taskmaster stated. He was won over by Naruto's act of helping a fellow friend. Something he hadn't seen in a long time.

"I do as well." Psylocke added on. She wanted to know more about Sasuke Uchiha and his clan.

"Me three." Black Widow said. She too wanted to see more about Naruto Uzumaki.

"Me four." Deadpool said. These kids had peaked his interest. He wondered how they would do if they meet Cable. It sounded like a good idea which could go very wrong.

"Well glad to see you have accepted. I look forward to seeing you in our next staff meeting. In your rooms there are schedules which will outline what you are going to teach them." Stryker explained.

"I will lead you to your rooms you will be staying at while you are here." One of Stryker's employee's said. The four new trainers left the observation deck with their own thoughts in mind.

_I knew today was going to be a good day. I got my new trainers and to top it off the science division was able to analyze Sasuke's and Naruto's blood. It seems their blood has been given the green light for operation mutation. Yes today is a good day indeed. _Stryker thought will going back into his office to read up on Kekki Genkai's and to make notes on his own personal laptop.

_Cafeteria_

The group of eleven were able to have the rest of the day to themselves. The current students minus Naruto and Sasuke were shocked that they had the day to themselves. Giving them the day off was something that rarely happened before.

"(Naruto.)" Noriko called while making her way to their table. " (Laura wants to talk to you.)" Noriko finished before taking a seat next to Sasuke. Naruto who was talking to Sasuke was shocked that Laura wanted to speak to him.

"(She speaks Japanese Noriko?)" Naruto asked the blue haired girl.

"(Well she said just come see her. She is in the hallway.)" Noriko replied as Naruto went to the hallway.

"(So what does Laura want with Naruto?)" Sasuke asked.

"(I'm not sure but Naruto should be back soon. Laura's not a talkative one.)" Noriko replied.

_With Naruto_

The blonde was now in the hallway looking for Laura who was waiting for him.

"(Hey Laura.)" Naruto called out as he was walking up to her.

"Thank you for the assistance Naruto." Laura said in fluent Japanese. Naruto was shocked she spoke Japanese.

"You speak Japanese?" Naruto asked getting over the few seconds of shock he experienced.

"Of course I do. I speak a few other languages as well." Laura replied. She was tutored by Stryker and a few of his employee's.

"Do you want to come get lunch with me?" Naruto asked her. Laura was shocked seeing as most the kids seemed to stay away from her except Lorna and James. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Sure." Laura replied as the two went back to the cafeteria to see what the cooks were making today.

"Isn't that just cute Natalia. The kid has game just like Remy." Deadpool stated. He wondered what would happen if the two were to meet.

"I don't think so Deadpool. I believe he just wanted to get something to eat." Black Widow replied not seeing the point Deadpool was trying to make.

"Speaking of eating. How about we go get something to eat? Those cookies in the observation deck were horrible." Deadpool said. He had thrown the cookie tray away when he learned they had a bad taste.

"Is that a date Wade?" Black Widow asked. If you knew Natalia you knew she didn't do dates.

"No!" The mercenary with the mouth replied quickly. "Yes...maybe." Deadpool said as he was unsure as to how to approach Natalia. I mean the last guy who did that….well there was no last guy.

"Let's go Wade and if you say this is a date I will take one of those blades on your back and cut your head off." Black Widow threatened the merc with the mouth.

"I won't I won't. I just wish I could see Hawkeye's face right now. I got a dat-. I mean a formal gathering with Black Widow." Deadpool stated as he corrected himself before saying date.

"That's more like it. Now let's go Wade." Natalia said as the two went to the cafeteria to eat.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**Another chapter down. I was able to finalize who I wanted the trainers to be. With the Marvel world being do big it was hard to chose. Let me know if I was able to get Psylocke and Taskmasters personality's down. It's hard to write characters you don't see on fanfiction or on television. **

**Any questions or comments you can leave a review or pm me and I will answer it.**

**Anyway I'm glad you read the chapter. Hope everyone has a good Halloween. See you guys next chapter.**

**p.s**

**Does anyone watch the new Avengers show that started to air two weeks ago. I found it to be it pretty good so far. I like how the Hulk is portrayed in this series and the fact that they have so many enemies to.**

_Chapter 4:Operation Mutation_

_Side Note_

_Don't expect me to give Naruto the ability to copy other mutants powers, Adamantium, or Gambit's mutant gene. I'm sorry but I would like to be different from the crowd._

**Benjamin236**


	4. Operation Mutation

X-Namikaze

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, X-men, or any Marvel character that appears In this story.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon Speech"**

"**Demon Thinking"**

Radio/Telepathic communication

(English or foreign language)

**Also when there are no Japanese speaking people around they will speak English.**

_Chapter 4:Operation Mutation_

_Story Start_

A year, that's how long it's been for Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha since they have been away from Konohagakure. The two had thoughts about their home village from time to time wondering if they were missed. If their friends ever asked about them but those thoughts only came from time to time and right now they were being prepared for something. The two didn't know what exactly but hoped they would make it thought it.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked on of Stryker's scientist. The two now were able to speak English fluently. It was one of their first language's they learned while they were in Stryker's care.

"We as in you two are going to a lab today." The scientist replied as the group of three were making their way through the hallway.

"A lab, I wonder what will be doing this time?" Sasuke questioned the scientist.

"Colonel Stryker has stated that it will benefit both of you." The scientist answered making sure he didn't give to much away.

"You know the last time he said that we had to train with Taskmaster and Deadpool at four o clock in the morning." Naruto said remembering the last time something was beneficial to them.

"Yeah and Deadpool seemed to be having way to much fun with those pistols of his." Sasuke replied as he remembered that morning with Deadpool and Taskmaster.

"Well this time you won't be in that much pain. Besides Colonel Stryker has been taking a lot of time and research into making sure this goes well." The scientist explained as they finally arrived to the lab. The three walked into the lab. Naruto and Sasuke saw how big the lab was and saw that there were a few tables where people would lay down. They also saw a lot of medical equipment and a few large tubes that seemed to be able to fit a person into.

"Welcome Naruto and Sasuke. Today you two will be participating in a lab sort to speak." Stryker announced to the two.

"Before you continue Stryker. Is Deadpool going to be in this lab?" Sasuke asked. He really didn't feel like dodging bullets today.

"No, not this time. Anyway this lab will make you two stronger than before. How you may ask? The answer is quite simple. I will turn you two into mutants just like your friends in the facility." Stryker informed the two. The two knew that most their friends were mutants and were okay with it. I mean just because you have something that makes you different from others doesn't mean you should be treated like animals. Stryker had told them both about a mutant's life and how horrible it can be. The two agreed to always help a mutant when they could.

"I already have a kekki genkai Stryker so how would I become a mutant exactly?" Sasuke asked. Training with Taskmaster had unlocked his clan's dojutsu. Sure it only had one tome in each eye but something was better than nothing.

"Oh Sasuke, I have a surprise for your mutation." Stryker answered reassuring that he indeed studied the boy's blood.

"So what is our mutant power going to be anyway?" Naruto inquired wanting to know what his new power maybe.

"Well Naruto. I will say that it's going to be a surprise." Stryker replied as a scientist went to the boys.

"If you would follow me Naruto and Sasuke. We have to prep you two for the Lab." the scientist said as the two boys went with him. A few minutes later the boys were now wearing a pair of swimming trunks.

"Please go into the large tubes and put on the mask in there." The scientist ordered as the two went into the cylinders and put on the masks. The two noticed the mask provided oxygen. They guessed the tanks were about to be filled with water.

"Alright Stryker. Everything has been given the green light. We will proceed on your command." A scientist stated getting a nod from the boss himself.

"Very well then. Let's begin." Stryker replied as the two cylinders started to fill with water. A minute later the tubes were completely filled with water. The mask the two were wearing also worked as goggles.

"So who is first Colonel?" A scientist asked while looking at his screen. The masks provided information about the boy's bodies. From vital signs, to how they were breathing. The information was on screen.

"Let us begin with Sasuke Uchiha. Jim please bring up Johnny Storms profile." Stryker commanded as a few seconds later Stryker's profile on Johnny Storm appeared on the monitor.

"This is going to be one of his two mutations. One as you noticed will be the ability to manipulate fire and plasma." Stryker stated to those in the room. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't hear him due to the tubes being sound proof.

"So why give him fire manipulation when he could use ninjutsu?" One of Stryker's best scientist asked. He saw no logic in this action.

"From the books I have been reading. Shinobi are gifted with elemental affiliates. With this in mind they are able to mimic the elements to a certain extent. Ninjutsu uses elemental chakra and chakra control so that shinobi are successful in pulling of ninjutsu. Now by giving Sasuke and Naruto a real element that they can control the only thing they need to do is use chakra to shape and form it. In other words by giving them a real element that they can control they will be wasting less of their chakra and be more efficient in the battle field" Stryker explained to his group of scientist.

"You really have been studying." Psylocke commented as she entered the room with Black Widow, Deadpool, and Taskmaster.

"Indeed I have. Now if you excuse me I have something rather important to do." Stryker replied as he gave the signal for them to start the mutation sequence. Sasuke felt himself getting sleepy by the second before he was knocked out. The sleeping gas has taken its effect as the scientists now were able to inject the DNA of Johnny Storm into the young Uchiha. A few minutes later Sasuke was feeling as though he was on fire but the weird thing was that he felt it was natural to him. Even though he was asleep he felt the fire. If you were outside you were seeing the water in the tube become steam. From the looks of it Johnny Storms fire ability was taking its effect and it showed. A few minutes later Sasuke's fire seemed to have diminished as Sasuke was still asleep but from the vital signs he was calm.

"Get him out of the tube and place him on the table. It's time to give the boy his second mutation." Stryker commanded as his scientist followed his orders and put Sasuke on the table.

"He is still calm. I can guess that the fire may react to his emotions." One of the scientist concluded.

"Well make sure he is calm. I cannot afford him to burn the place down." Stryker stated as the scientist rechecked his vital signs.

"Alright Colonel, your good to proceed." Another scientist announced. As now on the screen as the Uchiha's dojutsu.

"The sharingan." Deadpool commented. It seems Deadpool's reading of Naruto was finally paying off.

"Exactly Wade. Now this eye is known for its abilities to, piercing illusions, see the flow of chakra, perception clarity, memorize any ninjutsu technique, hypnosis ability, and has a second form. Now with that knowledge I am going to change this eye." Stryker informed the people in the room.

"So Stryker what in the hell has your fucked up imagination come up with this time?" Taskmaster asked coldly. The last time Stryker let his imagination run wild is how Laura was given Adamantium.

"My imagination has come up with the ability to make something new. He will lose the ability to memorize ninjutsu but he will now have the ability to memorize body signatures. His perception will be upgraded so that he is able to record his opponents when he fights. I am hoping that the time it takes for it to activate will go down over time. He will still be able to see chakra, his hypnosis ability will still be there, and he will able to see past some illusions once I'm finished with him." Stryker explained his reason for changing the boy's dojutsu.

"So this body signature thing. How will this be useful?" Black Widow asked.

"Simply because once his eyes register his opponent's body signature he will be able to track them." Stryker replied.

"This recording ability. How many minutes will it take for his eyes to start recording?" Psylocke asked wanting to know how long it will take this new ability to activate.

"At the moment it will take ten minutes before his eyes will start to record" Stryker said.

"So his body has to be able to keep up with his opponent's movements for ten minutes before his eyes record the battle." Psylocke replied as shinobi battles didn't last ten minutes. Five at the most depending on the rank but ten. Please you might as well not have shown up to fight then.

"Ten minutes is too long." Taskmaster commented.

"I know. So that is why I am hoping it goes down over time." Stryker said.

"It sounds like your downgrading his Sharingan." Psylocke commented.

"Call it what you want Psylocke. I know what I am doing. Now those who are responsible for Sasuke's eye mutagen get to work. I will have my other division get to work on Naruto." Stryker ordered as they went to work.

"So what are you doing to Naruto?" Black Widow asked wanting to know what Stryker had going in that thing he called his mind.

"I am giving him a mutagen for wind manipulation and the ability to become invisible." Stryker answered.

"Invisibility, no way." Deadpool commented. Thinking of the things he could do if he were invisible. A few seconds later there was the sound of glass shattering.

"What the hell is going on!" Stryker yelled trying to see what happened. One of his scientist approached him.

"Sir, Naruto's wind mutation has been a success but the tube has been broken." His scientist briefed him. Stryker was shocked but didn't let it show. Those tubes were supposed to be unbreakable.

"Prep him for the invisibility mutagen." Stryker ordered as the scientist did just that. Two hours later both Sasuke's and Naruto's mutations were a success. The two boys now were up and moving around the lab for a bit before Stryker called them over.

"So boys. How do you feel?" Stryker asked the two.

"I feel warm but my eyes sting." Sasuke replied as Stryker showed him a mirror of his Sharingan. Sasuke saw that it was the same eyes with one tomen in each eye.

"I don't recall activating it." Sasuke said trying to remember when he activated it.

"We had to force it to open. Now I will tell you two your mutagen abilities." Stryker replied before explaining their abilities. Sasuke was angry that Stryker changed his dojutsu.

"You changed my Kekki Genkai!" Sasuke shouted as his body was now covered by red flames.

"It had to be done Sasuke. For the greater good." Stryker replied not seeing what he did wrong.

"Bull Stryker." Sasuke said in respond. A few seconds later Sasuke's flames were doused with water provided by the scientists in the room.

"Take him to the fire proof room for the time being. I don't want any damage done." Stryker ordered as his men took Sasuke to his new room.

"So Naruto. How are you taking this?" Stryker asked the blonde who didn't react to the news.

"I don't know what to say." Naruto replied as he was shocked he had two mutant powers.

"Well it's time for you to have a test run. Deadpool and Black Widow are waiting in the training room." Stryker informed the blonde who left the room and went to the training room. He saw his trainers waiting for him.

"So Naruto. I have been bored all day long and I need something to do so show off those new mutant powers and let me and my doorknobs have a shot at you." Deadpool stated as he pulled out his two pistols. For some odd reason Deadpool always called his guns doorknobs and stated he didn't kill people but doorknobs did. In some twisted way it made sense but no one wanted to admit it.

"I think we should be easy on him Deadpool. I mean Naruto just had a rough four hours." Black Widow replied as Deadpool but his 'doorknobs' away.

"You're no fun Black Widow but your right. Me using my doorknobs is a challenge for anybody so, I'll just use my blades instead." Deadpool said coming up with the perfect solution for his dilemma at hand.

"I don't want you using those either Deadpool." Black Widow said before taking away Deadpool's fun.

"Come on Black Widow." Deadpool begged her to let him use something. Heck even grenades sounded pretty good right about now.

"No Deadpool." Black Widow replied. Naruto seeing the two react to one another made it seemed as though they were married. Naruto was hoping that being in Stryker's care he would get adopted but he had a feeling it wasn't going to happen.

"Are you two married?" Naruto asked getting the two assassins attention.

"What was that?" Black Widow asked. She was acting as though she didn't hear him.

"Are you two married?" Naruto asked again as Deadpool started to laugh a little before responding.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you kid. You have one hell of a sense of humor." Deadpool replied. Black Widow was now glaring at Deadpool.

"And what's wrong with being married to me again?" Black Widow demanded. Wanting to know what was wrong with her.

"Nothin, nothing at all." Deadpool said trying to calm the spy down.

"I thought so." Black Widow replied with confidence in her voice.

"I just wish we were." Deadpool muttered to himself not knowing Naruto heard him. Naruto decided to change the conversation.

"So how about we try to see if I can turn invisible." Naruto stated trying to change the conversation.

"Well kid let's do it." Deadpool replied wanting to see something cool.

"Now be careful Naruto. We don't want you straining yourself alright." Black Widow said reminding him not to overdo it.

_Black Widow can act like a mother sometimes. Deadpool is like the dad I never had. He always laughs at my jokes and tries to help me when he can's. Maybe I can...they probably won't agree though. I mean who would want to adopt a Jinchuuriki._ Naruto thought. Stryker told him the truth about him being the container of the Kyubi a few weeks ago. Naruto at first thought of himself as Kyubi but his friends told him he was still the same Naruto they have come to know. During the week he found out about his prisoner Black Widow and Deadpool would check up on him from time to time. Just to see how he was coping with the new information

"You in there kiddo?" Deadpool asked while waving his hand in front of Naruto's face.

"Yeah I'm here. Now let's do this." Naruto answered as Deadpool and Black Widow started to train Naruto in activating his mutant powers.

_With Sasuke_

Sasuke was angry. I mean how dare Stryker change his kekki genkai without his permission. It just angered him so much that his eyes he worked so hard to activate has been changed. Psylocke and Taskmaster entered the room.

"What are you two doing here?" Sasuke asked while looking at the two who just entered the room.

"Don't ask me. It was her idea." Taskmaster replied while pointing at Psylocke.

"Were here to check on you Sasuke." Psylocke stated to the young Uchiha.

"Check on me huh. So what does Stryker want's now?" Sasuke asked as he wasn't in the mood for seeing Stryker again.

"Were not here on Stryker's orders if that's what you're thinking kid." Taskmaster answered.

"Then why didn't you stop him from changing me." Sasuke said. Wanting to know why they didn't try to stop him.

"Like we could. He has us here on a contract that we have to follow. If not then guess whose going to be put in S.H.I.E.L.D.S the cube." Psylocke replied. The four teachers have done a few bad things and it seemed Stryker had a lot of information on the things they did.

"The cube? What is that?" Sasuke asked with confusion in his voice.

"Villain rehabilitation." Taskmaster replied not wanting to go into detail about it.

"I see." Sasuke said knowing not to go any further.

"Well Sasuke you can either sit here and sulk or you can try to use these new abilities." Taskmaster stated as it was time for him to adapt or be left behind.

"I agree with Taskmaster. You have gained a few advantages and disadvantages because of Stryker's tampering but it's up to you if you want to learn." Psylocke added on. Sasuke went into a deep thought for a few seconds before making his decision.

"I might as well. Sitting here and sulking won't change anything." Sasuke said realizing that sulking wouldn't improve his situation.

"Well come on then." Taskmaster replied while leaving the room.

"Let's go Sasuke." Psylocke said as Sasuke followed Psylocke out the room.

_With Stryker_

His plan was a success. He was able to mutate Naruto and Sasuke's mutation DNA. Now with that in mind he knew he was going to win over Konohagakure or at least Danzou for that matter. Now all he had to do was train them in learning how to master their new powers before sending them out into the field. His train of thought was interrupted when one of his guards came in.

"Sir we found the final three mutants you wanted." The guard stated. Stryker who was in his chair shot up at the good news.

"I thought it would take another year to find the mutant that was in Germany." Stryker replied as he received multiple reports about how hard it would be to find that specific mutant.

"Well we received a few tips and was able to capture him. It was hard to convince the girl from Illinois parents though. The last girl you wanted was hard as well seeing as her abilities awakened when her friend was hit by a car. We had to say we were a psychiatrist company that dealt with children coping." The guard explained to Stryker who nodded in agreement at their plan which had been a success.

"Well don't let them meet the other students until next year. I will have someone train the three we found personally since they are just unlocking their powers." Stryker said to the guard.

"Very well then." The guard replied before leaving.

_Everything is coming together. With these final three students I will be unstoppable._ Stryker thought before coming up with a new regiment for his current mutants under his care.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**Another chapter down. I know it was short but it was needed. I mostly wanted to get into their mutations. If you have any questions leave a logged in review so I can reply to you. If you are confused with Sasuke's Sharingan abilities leave me a message and I'll explain it to you in more detail. I'm not trying to overpower them as most people try to do. Hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter because the next chapter will have another time skip which will show the three mutants Stryker is talking about. Once that chapter is done expect business to pick up for Naruto and the crew. Trust me when I say that I will be doing a lot of things in the Marvel universe before I send them back to Konoha.**

**Hope everyone has a good day.**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter Five:The Final Three_


	5. The Final Three

X-Namikaze

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, X-men,or any Marvel character that appears In this story.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon Speech"**

"**Demon Thinking"**

Radio/Telepathic communication

(English or foreign language)

**Also when there are no Japanese speaking people around they will speak English.**

_Chapter 5:The Final Three_

_Story Start_

_Another year down._ Was the thoughts of Naruto Uzumaki. Two years in Stryker's care and things seemed to be going good for the students for the most part. They were able to learn more about their mutant abilities and they have been having more classes that revolved around their abilities. Naruto and the rest of the students there were currently in a training session with Taskmaster who is doing what he is best at. Making the students beg training was over.

"I want my final lap now!" Taskmaster ordered as the students were currently training at the track and field Stryker had made for them. Stryker stated it was for the students to get a grasp of what it felt like to have a school track and field.

"Ya know Tasky if you want them motivated I'll be glad to lend a helping hand." Deadpool said while pulling out a shotgun.

"Not this time Wade." Taskmaster replied while watching his students run. What can he say they grew on him a little.

"Come on Tasky. I need something to do. I'm dying from boredom here." Deadpool whined as he started to spin the shotgun.

"How about you bug Betsy then?" Taskmaster suggested. Over the past two years Taskmaster couldn't bring himself to admit that he may like the current model/ninja.

"Did that already and she told me to come bug you." Deadpool replied as he watched the students run. He saw that Naruto and Laura were about to tie for first place.

_I'm going to have to get her back for this._ Taskmaster thought as Naruto and Laura finished at the same time. James, Sasuke, and Noriko finished second while the rest of the students finished a little bit after them.

"Alright everyone! Gather around." Deadpool announced as the students huddled around Taskmaster and Deadpool.

"Now as you all know we are supposed to get three new students today. From what I hear they have been training in using their powers since last year just like you guys. Try to make them feel at home. With that said get the hell out of here." Taskmaster stated as the students went to their lock room's to change. They have grown use to Taskmaster telling them to training was over in a rude way. They also noticed he never tried it when he and Psylocke were paired together.

_Cafeteria_

When you have to train with Taskmaster and Deadpool; they had training at four o clock in the morning so brunch always came after.

"So guys. When do you think Taskmaster will admit he likes Psylocke?" Lorna asked her fellow mutants who were eating breakfast.

"Never." Sasuke answered before eating a piece of bacon.

"Eventually." Danielle replied as she believed the teacher with the skull face mask would admit it soon.

"Yeah right Danielle. It's Taskmaster were talking about here." Bobby stated trying to make a point.

"Bobby right. This is the guy who trained Crossbones and Spider-Women." Alex said backing up Bobby's point. The students were able to learn more about the heroes and villains of the universe.

"Come on guys. Everybody has a person out there for them and for Taskmaster it's Psylocke." Sooraya said her friends.

"She's right you know." Amara said knowing her friend was right.

"All I want to know is how many students are coming?" Laura questioned. Over the past two years she is starting to open up to the rest of the students more instead of being a robot as Bobby had said once.

"Whoever they are I can't wait to meet them." Naruto said as he was looking forward to meeting new people.

"I bet you can't." Sasuke replied as they saw Deadpool come over to the table. The kids tensed up for a moment seeing as it was Deadpool and you really couldn't tell what he had planned.

"Hey kids. I need you help on a top secret mission that only people of your expertize can help me with." Deadpool stated to the group. They were having a flashback as to when the last time their 'expertize' was needed.

_Flashback_

_The group had just finished their afternoon training session with Black Widow. They were now eating lunch and were just talking until Deadpool came to the table._

"_Why hello everyone. I hope you guys are enjoying your lunch because I have mission that needs the greatest minds I know and in case you're wondering that's you guys." Deadpool stated to the group. He could see the looks of excitement that was on their faces. Even Laura seemed to be ready for some action._

"_What is it?" The group asked in unison. It scared Deadpool for a second before he started telling them their assignment._

"_Well sources are saying that in the cafeteria. Tonight's dinner is supposed to be streak and potatoes but I don't believe them. So I need you guys to go in and see what were really having." Deadpool explained to the group about what he wanted them to do.._

"_Wait a second. You want us to just see what's for dinner?" Sasuke asked in an irritated tone._

"_It's just not dinner Sasuke. It's desert that I'm worried about." Deadpool replied in a serious tone._

"_Desert?" Laura asked not believing this was as important as Deadpool said it was._

"_Yes desert. What are you death or something. Anyway tonight's desert is ice-cream and I need you guys to change the menu if you get what I'm saying." Deadpool said._

"_Change the menu?" James asked. They were nine at the time so some references Deadpool made just didn't make sense to them yet._

"_Yes change the menu. Gosh working with you guys is like working with S.H.I.E.L.D agents. To many questions and not enough action." Deadpool complained to the group._

"_So what do you want on the menu?" Naruto asked the mercenary drawing looks of shocks from his friends._

"_You're not actually going to go through with this are you Naruto?" Laura asked her friend._

"_Think of it this way guys. We can treat this like a mission. Changing the menu is our primary objective." Naruto stated to the group. It seems Black Widow's list of mission terms was starting to come in handy._

"_I don't know Naruto. This sounds weird to me." James said really not into this mission._

"_Let's face it. Stryker isn't going to let us get any real experience until were older so we might as well use this in order to build up our experience." Naruto said trying to convince his fellow comrades they should do it._

"_He has a point here guys." Alex said knowing they wouldn't be getting into the field anytime soon._

"_No he doesn't Alex." Sasuke said quickly trying to not let this 'mission' take flight._

"_I wouldn't mind getting into this. It sounds fun." Lorna replied as she was on board for the mission. _

"_Will be doing something outside the training field for once." Danielle added on. She would be able to use her powers outside the training field for once. _

"_There is no way I'm doing this." Laura said as she now looked at most of her friends faces seeing as they really wanted to do this._

"_No, no ,and no. There is no way I'm getting into this." Sasuke stated to the group before leaving the table._

_A few seconds later_

"_I can't believe I'm doing this." Sasuke muttered to himself as they were each using the comm-link's Stryker told them to use when doing survival training._

"_Who are you telling?" Laura replied as her ears picked up on what Sasuke said._

"_Okay guys just follow my plan." Deadpool stated. He showed them his so called master plan. It was a simple. Start a food fight to get the kitchen staff out the kitchen and have Naruto go into the freezer, hide the ice-cream, and leave a sticky note stating that no one picked up the ice-cream so there for they couldn't have any. A genius plan if Deadpool had ever heard of one._

"_Hey James. Think fast!" Alex shouted as he squirted ketchup at the bigger kid. _

"_Very funny Alex but I have something better." James replied as he squirted mustard at Alex who moved out the line of fire. Sooraya was unfortunate as she was hit by the yellow liquid._

"_Mustard. Man that's a classic." Bobby commented as he was laughing at Sooraya who wasn't happy._

"_So what about relish then." Amara said dumping relish on Bobby's head._

"_That's it. Food Fight!" Bobby declared as the mutants were now having a food fight among themselves. The kitchen staff saw what was going on and decided to try to break it up. As they tried to break up the food fight a few of the kitchen staff started to get hit and decided to join in. Naruto saw his chance and went into the kitchen. He was now in the kitchen and saw Deadpool was not only in the kitchen but planting dynamite in the freezer as well._

"_Deadpool? What are you doing?" Naruto asked seeing the man in question who turned around._

"_You guys took too long so I decided to take action." Deadpool stated as he continued planting dynamite sticks into the Neapolitan ice cream._

"_Why are you using dynamite sticks?" Naruto asked in a confused voice._

"_Someone was bound to find the ice cream so I went with plan B. So are you going to stand there or are you going to help?" Deadpool asked the blond who nodded. "Good now take some dynamite and start planting." As he and Naruto started to plant dynamite in the freezer._

_Cafeteria_

_The food fight was raging on with the kitchen staff who were now throwing what was left of lunch at the people they feed. They had to admit that this was pretty fun until a sandwich hit one skull faced mercenary. He wiped the sandwich off his face before voicing their thoughts._

"_What the fuck is going on here!" The person shouted while looking around trying to make sense of what was going on._

"_Nothing Taskmaster." James said as the students and staff started to put their food down._

"_Don't try to bullshit me here James. I want to know who threw the sandwich." He replied before he heard a feminine laughing. He turned around to see Psylocke._

"_Calm down Tasky. It's just a food fight." Psylocke stated to the skull faced man._

"_Just a food fight?" Taskmaster replied as he saw a pie next to him. He then grabbed the pie._

"_Yeah. Kids use to have it all the time." Psylocke said as when she used to attend school they had a food fight once in a while._

"_Alright then." Taskmaster said before hitting Psylocke with a pie to the face. The kids as well as the staff were shocked to see Taskmaster hit Psylocke with a pie. Then to top it all of he was actually laughing but Taskmaster's doesn't laugh. He lets out a very cold chuckle. _

"_It's just a food fight after all." Taskmaster stated coldly seeing Psylocke wipe the pie off her face._

"_Your right." She said before throwing what was left of the pie at Bobby who was standing on top off a table._

"_That's it. The food fight is back on!" Bobby shouted as the food fight was now back on._

"_You know Stryker is going to blow a gasket when he hears about this." Psylocke said to the man who just hit her with a pie._

"_I know and it should be funny." Taskmaster replied before hitting Laura with another pie which was laying around. They then heard a loud boom come from the kitchen as the food fight now stopped due to the explosion._

_Five minutes earlier in the kitchen_

_Deadpool and Naruto had finally finished planting the dynamite in the Neapolitan ice cream and now were about to set the dynamite off. Deadpool had the switch which would detonate the dynamite._

"_Alright my boy. Now I will give you the honor of making this ice cream explode." Deadpool stated to Naruto who nodded._

"_Let's do it dad." Naruto replied before covering his mouth. He didn't want Deadpool to know he saw him as a father just yet._

"_Yeah." Deadpool said not sure whether he should have the title of being a father. He gave Naruto the switch to the dynamite._

"_What are you two doing?" A woman asked to the two who now turned around to see Black Widow standing two feet away._

"_Uh nothing." The two replied quickly to the spy._

"_Then why is their dynamite in the freezer?" Black Widow questioned as she saw the red sticks in the ice cream._

"_That's not dynamite Black Widow. That's Japanese candy ,isn't that right Naruto." Deadpool answered while trying to get Naruto to play along._

"_Yep Japanese candy alright. You know the crazy things they eat." Naruto said going with Deadpool's improvised plan._

"_They why don't I have a piece." Black Widow replied before walking over to the freezer and pulling on a stick of dynamite only to have both Deadpool and Naruto block her._

"_No." They both said as they succeeded in blocking her._

"_And why not?" Black Widow asked the two while looking at the them with a critical eye._

"_Because it's bad for you." Naruto stated trying to make up an excuse._

"_Yeah it will ruin your amazing figure you worked so long and hard for." Deadpool said backing up Naruto._

"_I have a training schedule boys. I'm sure a little candy won't hurt me and my figure." Black Widow responded before trying to put her hand in the freezer._

"_But mom it is dynamite." Naruto said as he once again was now covering his mouth. Black Widow now had a look of shock on her face as no one had ever called her mom before and it felt good. Deadpool saw Black Widows face and smiled a bit._

"_Don't worry Natalia he called me dad and I to was shock." Deadpool whispered to the spy who nodded._

"_It's okay Naruto. You can call me mom if you want to but only when were out of class alright." Black Widow stated to the blonde who nodded._

"_And I will be happy to be known as the father who raised the best ninja in the world!" Deadpool proclaimed to those who were reading._

"_I have a family." Naruto said as he was happy. Now the only thing he needed to do was push Deadpool and Black Widow together._

"_So those really are dynamite sticks." Black Widow said as the two nodded._

"_It was Naruto's brilliant idea. He first started a food fight. Then he went into the kitchen and started planting dynamite. I tried to stop him but my impulses got the better of me." Deadpool explained to the spy hoping that she brought it._

"_I know it was you Wade." Black Widow said to the mercenary who was trying to put the blame on Naruto._

"_So can I blow it up now?" Naruto asked as he was holding the switch for too long._

"_Oh yeah my son. Do it!" Deadpool shouted while bracing himself for the explosion._

"_Wait shouldn't we be out of the-" Black Widow started to say as Naruto flipped the switch as a loud boom happened._

_Current time_

_Naruto, Black Widow, and Deadpool were now covered in chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice cream._

"_That was awesome my boy!" Deadpool said with excitement in his voice while wiping off some of the ice cream that had covered him._

"_Thanks pops." Naruto replied as he started to wipe ice cream off of him._

"_I was going to say we should have gotten out of the kitchen." Black Widow said to the two._

"_It wouldn't have been as much fun." Deadpool said as he now took in the view known as Natalia covered in ice cream._

"_Don't even say anything Deadpool." Black Widow threatened the merc with the mouth._

"_I wasn't going to…I mean you do look amazing in ice cream…not like that...I'm just going to stop talking." Deadpool stammered to say while hiding behind Naruto._

"_Hiding behind Naruto will not save you Wade." Black Widow said to the mercenary._

"_Yes it will." Deadpool replied while crouching behind the blonde._

"_Can we go now. This ice cream is cold." Naruto said to the two who nodded. Deadpool decided to stand up._

"_Our boy's right. We shouldn't be standing here. I mean my suit is covered in ice cream and this stuff is going to leave a stain." Deadpool stated as the three left the kitchen before anyone could see them._

_End Flashback_

When Stryker heard about the food fight he tried to figure out whose bright idea it was to have the food fight. Luckily he never found out who started it in the first place.

"Okay dad. What do you want us to do?" Naruto asked his father figure. Ever since that day he told the rest of the mutants about his relationship between himself, Deadpool, and Black Widow. They were happy that he was able to have a family.

"I need you guys to talk to the new guys." Deadpool said while pointing across the room. Three people were at their own table eating. One was a female with brown hair and hazel eyes. Her attire was a pair of black shorts, a yellow shirt, black shoes, and yellow gloves. Her name was Katherine Pryde but most people called her Kitty.

The second person was a male with blue skin. He had blue hair and yellow eyes as well. He wore a pair of black pants ,a white shirt, and a red vest. They also saw he had a tail as well. He was Kurt Wagner.

The third and final person was a female with long red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a grey blouse, a green skirt, and a pair of grey pumps. She was Jean Grey.

"I'll go over guys." Naruto said deciding to break the ice with the new students. He walked over to the table and cleared his throat to get the trio's attention.

"Hello ,my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said introduction himself to the three.

"I'm Katherine Pryde but you can call me Kitty." Kitty replied.

"Kurt Wagner." The male of the group said as Naruto nodded.

"Jean Grey. It's a pleasure to meet you and I hope to meet everyone else who is a student here." Jean stated while holding her hand out for Naruto to shake.

"Everyone's friendly so it shouldn't be a problem." Naruto said as he shook her hand. Once their hands meet the two glowed red for a brief second before fainting. The reactions were immediate. Deadpool and Laura bolted towards Naruto and Jean. Sasuke, Bobby and Sooraya went to find Taskmaster, Psylocke, and Black Widow. Kurt and Kitty stood up and tried to see what was happening to Jean.

_**?**_

"Where am I?" One Naruto Uzumaki asked himself while looking around. He saw a sewer and knew where he was exactly.

"**If it isn't my jailor coming for a surprise visit." **A huge red fox with nine tails stated while looking at Naruto.

"I didn't come to see you Kyubi. No offense but we don't have that friend relationship yet." Naruto said to the fox who let out a deep chuckle.

"**I know and I don't plan on having that anytime soon. I prefer to sleep in this thing you call a mind scape**." Kyubi replied while looking at the sewer.

"So Kyubi? Why did you summon me here?" Naruto asked the fox who had a look of confusion on its face.

"**Me. I didn't plan this meeting. I thought it was you." **Kyubi answered to Naruto who shook his head no. So if Kyubi or himself didn't do this then who did?

"Alright then if it wasn't you then who was it." Naruto said aloud as he heard the sound of footsteps and turned around to see Jean Grey who had a look of confusion on her face.

"Naruto?" Jean called out seeing the blonde she met a few moments ago was here. "What's going on here?" The red head asked the Uzumaki in a confused voice.

"I don't know but I plan on finding out." The blonde answered as he saw her look at Kyubi.

"Is that a fox?" Jean asked while looking at the strongest demon of the Elemental Continents.

"**Yes human I am a fox. Not just any fox. The Kyubi no Youko." **The fox said the last part with pride in his voice.

"Interesting. I never seen a Kyubi no Youko before." Jean replied truthfully while looking at the huge fox.

"**I have**." A voice stated in a clam tone getting the attention of the others in the mind scape. The three were now staring at a bird covered by flames. Kyubi was now glaring at the bird.

"**Phoenix. What the hell are you doing here?" **Kyubi replied with a growl at the end.

"**You seem shock Kyubi or should I say-" **Phoenix said before Kyubi cut the bird off.

"**You say it and I will make sure you are sealed in a rock in the middle of nowhere**." Kyubi threatened to the bird who didn't pay attention to the threat.

"**Sure you will." **Phoenix replied not afraid of the caged beast.

"As much as I would like to see where this may go. What exactly is going on between you two?" Naruto said getting the two animals attention.

"**Whatever you do Naruto and this goes double for you girl. Do not trust that bird. You give her an inch and she will take a mile. I assure you that." **Kyubi warned to the two trying to make sure they did not give into her words.

"**Everyone changes Kyubi." **Phoenix responded quickly while keeping her calm tone.

"**Everyone except you and if it weren't for this cage then I will show you how much I have changed**." Kyubi stated not wanting to talk to the bird anymore.

"**Be that way then Kyubi**." Phoenix replied as their conversation was over. Phoenix seemed to disappear while Kyubi went to sleep**.**

"Do I even want to know?" Jean asked out loud before Naruto and Jean now found themselves waking up in the cafeteria.

"Naruto. Are you okay?" Black Widow asked in a concern voice. Once Sasuke had told her what happened she ran towards the cafeteria in a hurry.

"Yeah...I think." Naruto answered while trying to get himself together.

"Are you okay Jean?" Kurt asked the red head who nodded.

"I'm fine Kurt. Was that a dream Naruto?" Jean asked as she was trying to make sense of what just happened.

"No it wasn't." Naruto responded before standing up.

"What happened Naruto?" Laura questioned. Wanting to know what caused him and Jean to faint on the spot.

"Yeah. You and Jean glowed red and then fainted." Sasuke added on to Laura's question.

"Well I meet Kyubi again in my mind but this time it was different. Jean was in there and a phoenix." Naruto stated to the group surrounding them. Everyone except Kitty and Kurt knew about Naruto demon so it wasn't that hard to for him to talk about Kyubi.

"A phoenix you say." Taskmaster said with interest in his voice. Phoenix's were a myth if anything.

"Yeah but Kyubi said not to trust her for some reason." Jean continued the story.

"Isn't Kyubi evil or something like that." Danielle said as they had a few classes on the Elemental Continents due to Stryker wanting them to possibly enroll in the shinobi academy when they became older.

"That's what legends say." Naruto replied but Naruto was slowly but surely getting to know the fox in his mind.

"So where did this phoenix come from exactly?" Psylocke questioned the blonde and red head.

"I don't know." Jean responded as she had no clue where the bird came from.

"Do you know Naruto?" Black Widow questioned as they wanted to prepare if the bird came back again.

"I wish I did mom but I really don't have a clue." Naruto answered as he didn't know where or even how it summoned not only himself but Jean into his mind scape.

"So Naruto and Jean what conclusion can you come up with about this phoenix?" Taskmaster asked the two ten year olds.

"Powerful." Naruto said without hesitation. If the phoenix could summon himself and Jean into his mind scape it had to be powerful.

"Calm." Jean answered to Taskmaster who nodded. Being powerful and calm was a deadly combination in his book.

"How about you guys go outside and play for a bit. I'll be out there in a few minutes alright." Taskmaster stated to the group of mutants who nodded and left the room. Now only the four trainers were present in the room.

"What do you guys think?" Taskmaster asked his fellow friends. Over the years he started to see them as friends, even Deadpool had grew on him a little.

"I don't know Tasky, but if this bird tries something like that again. It's going to be turkey." Deadpool said as now that he was a father figure he was trying to become more serious, key word trying but Deadpool had his moments when that father side would come out.

"I'll ask a few of my shinobi friends. If this phoenix is related to the Elemental Continents then they should know a thing or two." Psylocke stated to the trio who nodded.

"I'll see if Stryker or any of his lackeys have something to do with this." Taskmaster said coldly before heading off.

"I have a phone call to make. I'm sure the person in mind should be able to help me." Black Widow replied before leaving the cafeteria and heading to her own room to make a phone call.

"I guess I'll go talk to Cable then." Deadpool said to Psylocke who nodded. Having someone from the future has its advantages sometimes.

_With Stryker_

He had just witnessed a red aurora that surrounded both of his 'students'. He knew he had to get more information on Kyubi so that he was prepared for what the fox may do to Naruto. He was hoping that it didn't corrupt Naruto or Jean. He was brought out of his thoughts when one of his assistants came into the room.

"Sir you have a visitor for you." The assistant stated to his boss. A visitor? Stryker never had visitors unless it was from one of his business partners but they weren't schedule to visit for another month.

"Who is it exactly?" Stryker asked his assistant.

"They were a three star Lieutenant General." His assistant answered. Stryker immediately knew who it was.

"Let him in then." Stryker ordered as a person wearing an Air Force uniform walked in. Stryker saw how many ribbons and medals were on him. He seemed to have almost all of the ribbons the Air Force could offer.

"Colonel Stryker. It's been far too long." The person stated while extending his hand.

"Indeed it has General "Thunderbolt" Ross." Stryker replied while shaking his hand.

"Just Ross is fine Colonel." Ross said as this was just a private meeting so there was no need for titles.

"Alright then Ross. What do you want exactly?" Stryker questioned the General.

"I'm doing something big Stryker. Have you ever heard of the Gamma Bomb Project?" Ross asked as Stryker nodded.

"I've heard a thing or two. Why do you ask?" Stryker asked again wanting to get to the point of this conversation.

"I have a young scientist who at this very moment is putting the final touches on the project itself. I was wondering if you have any students who would like to be the first to try this experiment." Ross stated to the Colonel who shook his head.

"As much as I would love to but I cannot. I already mutated my latest students DNA. If this were last year I would have sent on of my most potential students I received." Stryker answered truthfully. He wondered how Naruto's DNA would react to Gamma rays.

"Very well then Stryker. I hope to see you in the future." Ross said as this venture was a failure.

"I hope to do business with you in the future as well." Stryker replied as Ross left the room.

_Another day._ Stryker thought to himself as he went into his own thoughts.

_With Black Widow_

She had made it to her room and now was looking for her briefcase. She found the briefcase and opened it. After that she took out a circular disk which looked about two inches in width, height, and depth. She opened the disk as a hologram of a male appeared. This male was African-American and had no hair but had a mustache and goatee. The man was wearing a trench coat, a pair of black pants, a grey shirt, black boots, and a black eye patch over his right eye. This person was Nicholas Joseph Fury but most knew him as Nick Fury.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't my favorite spy." Nick Fury commented. As he was seeing Black Widow for the first time in two years it felt good to see her again. Her mission was supposed to infiltrate Stryker and his mutant facility. She has been in deep cover for the past two years so seeing her call him out of the blue was shocking.

"It's nice to see you to Nick." Black Widow replied to her current boss.

"So what do you want Natalia. I'm busy at the moment." Nick Fury said as he thought about the paper work to fill out.

"Besides dealing with Maria right." Black Widow commented as Nick let out a chuckle.

"She makes me glad I don't have hair." Nick Fury said as Maria at times could be a pain to deal with. Especially when it came to paper work.

"Alright Nick. I need you to research anything you know about phoenixs." Black Widow stated she could see the look of confusion on his face.

"You're talking about the bird right. The one that's supposed to be on fire all the time." Nick Fury responded to the spy who nodded.

"That's the one Nick. As for why it's for my current assignment." Black Widow replied as Nick nodded. He could always trust Black Widow and she always trusted him.

"I'll take care of this personally. Anything specific you want?" Nick asked his spy.

"Anything recent. From sightings to news articles." Black Widow replied as sighting usually helped her when it came to a her field of expertise.

"I'll see what I can do Natalia. Also be careful. Stryker can be manipulative." Nick said as he found the perfect word to describe Stryker.

"Don't worry Nick, I will."Sshe replied before closing the disk. Sometimes being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent had its perks. Natalia thought before going to check up on Naruto and Deadpool.

_And Cut_

**Well the next chapter will be a two year time skip and then things start to pick up from there. I have a few things planned before they go back to Konoha. Anyway any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply to you.**

**Also Happy Holidays and I hope you have a good one.**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter Six: Sharp and Deadly _


	6. Sharp and Deadly

X-Namikaze

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, X-men, or any Marvel character that appears In this story.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon Speech/Robotic Voice"**

"**Demon Thinking"**

Radio/Telepathic communication

(English or foreign language)

**Also when there are no Japanese speaking people around they will speak English.**

_Chapter 6:Sharp and Deadly_

_Story Start_

_Four years._ Naruto thought as he started to think about Konohagakure. Four years was the amount of time he and Sasuke have been away from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He could say he missed something's in the village but not all of them. Mostly the glares he received when he was a child but there were a few people he missed. At the moment Naruto was in his training uniform which consisted of black shorts, a pair of tennis shoes, and a grey shirt. Stryker had told the group of mutants that they would be going on their first field mission soon. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Sasuke, Noriko, and Laura approach him.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Naruto asked his three friends.

"Stryker wants us in the briefing room." Noriko stated to her blonde friend who nodded.

"What does he want exactly?" Naruto asked the three who shrugged.

"You know how Stryker is. He won't tell you anything until everyone is there." Sasuke commented as Stryker seemed to like to tell everyone at the same time rather than repeat himself.

"Come on guys let's move before Stryker throws a fit." Laura said as the group of four went to the briefing room.

_Briefing Room_

The four made it to the briefing room. The room was medium sized compared to the other rooms in the warehouse. They walked in and saw Stryker looking at one of the three large monitors. Each monitor was on one of the walls in the room. There also was a row of chairs and three keyboards under each monitor . Stryker turned around and saw the four students he called for.

"Sit down you four." Stryker ordered as they each went to the row of chairs and took a seat. Once they sat down Stryker started his briefing. "Now you four were called here for your first mission." Stryker stated while looking at their faces. He saw they each were hiding their excitement pretty well. He then went to the middle monitor and brought up four pictures on the screen. They each recognized the images as Tony Stark, the second was Stark Tower, the third image was the hero known as Iron Man and the fourth was the hero known as War Machine.

"Now you probably want to know what you will be doing. You four will be acquiring some blueprints for me. The blueprints are located in Stark Tower which you know is owned by Tony Stark. A day from now Tony Stark will be throwing a charity party. You four will be representing my charity which is called The Stryker Foundation." Stryker explained to the group who nodded.

"Now these blueprints are located on the seventh floor. The party is on the second floor. Also Black Widow will be there to assist you in case you run into any trouble. Any questions?" Stryker asked the group of four.

"Will these blueprints be on the computer or are they on paper?" Naruto asked.

"They will be on the computer so I am giving you a flash drive so that you can download the information. This flash drive will automatically search for the blueprints I want. Now it should only take about two minutes for it to load up. Once that happens get out of the room and get back to the party." Stryker stated to the group.

"So why are Iron Man and War Machine on the screen?" Sasuke asked seeing the two heroes on screen.

"They may be obstacles that maybe in your way." Stryker answered.

"Can Lorna and Bobby come on this mission as well?" Naruto asked Stryker who look at him with a confused look.

"Why would you want those two to come with you?" Stryker asked as he wanted them on another mission but decided to hear Naruto's reason.

"Well Lorna can manipulate magnetism for one which will be useful when fighting Iron Man and War Machine. Bobby's ice manipulation can help stall for time if we are to run into any problems." Naruto explained to the Colonel who nodded in agreement.

"Very well then. You will have to brief them and get them ready. I also took the liberty of getting you all field suits. They are located in your rooms. Now any more questions before you are dismissed?" Stryker said to the four.

"Why send us to represent your charity? I mean were just kids." Noriko said as she could feel the questions from other charities coming to the kids.

"Well you are the kids who need help from The Stryker Foundation of course. Black Widow is acting as my real representative." Stryker explained to the group who now understood his reasons.

"Will take our leave now Colonel." Sasuke said as the four kids started to leave the room.

"Kill if necessary." Stryker stated to the kids who froze for a second before leaving the room. Once out the room they remembered what happened last week. Which was the week Stryker had them kill innocent people. It was that day their view of Stryker changed.

_Flashback_

_It was around one o clock pm and right now the students were about to go to the training ground to start their shinobi session with Psylocke. Stryker had this class made so that they could get a feel as to what it was like to be a shinobi. Right now the group of fourteen walked into the room to see Stryker standing in the middle of the room._

"_Good afternoon my young students. Today you all will be training with me. Seeing as Psylocke is out at the moment" Stryker stated to the group of mutants._

"_So what are we doing today?" Naruto asked seeing as they wouldn't have their shinobi training today._

"_First I want you to put these wristbands on and then follow me." Stryker ordered as they each went to grab two wristbands from Stryker. Once everyone had their own they followed Stryker out of the room and into another waiting area which had multiple chairs in lined up along the wall._

"_Behind this door is where your lesson will begin." Stryker explained while pointing to the silver door._

"_So are we going in one by one or what?" Sasuke asked wanting more information on what they were about to do._

"_One by one will prove better results. I want Laura to come in first." Stryker stated as Laura went into the room. Once inside Laura saw that there was a person who seemed to be bound and gagged sitting in a chair. She also saw Stryker was watching her from behind a glass wall. She guessed the wall was reinforced._

"_Now Laura you will be making your second kill today. The person you will be killing today is a prisoner who is on death road. So think of it as a community service" Stryker announced from an intercom which was linked to that room only._

"_I thought we stopped with the killing?" Laura asked in a confused voice._

"_You can never stop killing Laura. It's in your blood." Stryker replied._

"_So do the others know about this?" Laura asked again only to receive a shock from the two wristbands. She looked up and saw Stryker with a remote. She came to the conclusion that it was linked to the wristbands she was wearing._

"_No they don't so they will be just as surprised as you are. Now kill him!" Stryker shouted as Laura used her Adamantium blades to end the person's life quickly._

"_Good now call in Bobby." Stryker ordered as Laura did just that. One by one the students had to kill a person in their own creative way as Stryker called it. The students each used their own mutant power to kill the person Stryker ordered them to kill. There was a lot of resistance but that was what the wristbands were for but he was able to get the results he wanted. Sooraya used her sand to wrap her person in a cocoon of sand before ending their life. Bobby, Amara, and Noriko used their mutant elemental abilities. Kitty and Kurt used weapons to kill their person. Alex used an energy blast to kill his person. Lorna was told to manipulate the iron in her person body to kill them. Danielle was told to trap her person in an illusion and make them kill themselves. James used brute force to kill his person. Sasuke used a fire jutsu to end his person's life. Now where down to the final two. In which Naruto was called in next._

"_Alright Naruto my boy. I want use to pick up that blade over there and use that wind manipulation ability to cover the blade. Once you do that slice them into ribbons." Stryker ordered as Naruto refused to do._

"_You're defying me. I hate it when people do that." Stryker commented while turning up the voltage on Naruto's wristbands causing him to feel even more pain. This pain lasted for about five minutes before Stryker stopped the voltage._

"_Just do it!" Stryker shouted not wanting to hurt one of his tools for success. Naruto finally decided to follow orders and kill the person. He then walked out the room and told Jean it was her turn._

"_Hey Noriko. How did the wristbands work on you?" Sasuke asked the electric user._

"_I had a mutant collar put on me when I went into the room." Noriko answered as Jean came back into the room crying._

"_What's wrong Jean?" Naruto asked as Kyubi was just about done healing his body from the electrical shocks._

"_They were innocent people we killed." Jean stated to the group shocking them. Stryker had told them it was just a few prisoners who were on death road. Not that it made killing them easier._

"_How do you know?" James asked the telepath not believing what she just said._

"_Stryker told me. He wanted me to tell the rest of you. I even read the person's mind before I was told to end him guys. He had a family." Jean said as tears continued to come down her face. Stryker then came into the waiting room to see all his mutants confronting Jean._

"_Well today's lesson went well. I hope that you will learn how to cope with this on your own. Dismissed." Stryker stated before leaving the students to themselves._

"_How about we go get something to drink?" Naruto suggested to his friends. Naruto was trying to get everyone minds off of what just happened. They all went into the cafeteria to see Psylocke, Taskmaster, Black Widow, and Deadpool each sitting at a table eating. Psylocke saw them come in and decided to question them where they were._

"_Where were you guys?" She asked the group who looked sad. Even Naruto wasn't happy and he usually was._

"_It's a long story." Naruto said to the four trainers._

"_Well tell us son. That's what where here for." Black Widow replied as Jean went into explaining what they had to do a few minutes ago. They were furious they weren't told about this so called lesson and were about to give Stryker a piece of their mind._

"_Let's go kill him now and get this over with." Taskmaster suggested to the other teachers._

"_I agree Tasky." Deadpool said as he brought out his two pistols. Yes people; Deadpool was serious about this one._

"_As much as I would love to kill Stryker right now. We can't do that." Black Widow stated to the two males. Trying to calm them down before they did something stupid._

"_Black Widow's right. It would be violating our contract and once that happens. Bye bye world and hello the Cube." Psylocke add on as they each remembered their contract._

"_Damn it!" Taskmaster yelled with frustration in his voice._

"_How about we try to get help from the outside." Naruto suggested to the group of trainers who look at him with a confuse look._

"_What do you mean outside?" Deadpool asked his son._

"_I think he means like asking the heroes to help us out." Sasuke answered as Naruto shook his head._

"_We are supposed to start missions soon." Lorna commented as Stryker told them the day before he was going to start allowing them to go on missions._

"_I believe it could work." Black Widow said seeing the logic with her son's plan. Heroes usually win against people like Stryker._

"_But how would we you get the message out?" Taskmaster asked. Seeing as Stryker would probably monitor them on missions._

"_We can leave a note or some type of message for the heroes to decipher." Jean suggested._

"_I would go with something for them to decipher." Sooraya said. As a note could easily get lost in whatever Stryker would have them doing._

"_Well then. Let's get started!" Bobby shouted to the other students who then went back to their rooms to think of ways to get messages to the heroes without Stryker noticing._

"_You think they'll do it?" Psylocke asked the other three trainers in the room._

"_Will still play our part in getting the word out but having them tell their story would be better." Taskmaster answered. They were the victims in the situation and people tend to help victims more. _

"_People always seem to believe kids more than me. Why is that?" Deadpool commented to the others._

"_Because you're you Wade." Black Widow said to the other teachers who laughed except for Deadpool._

"_And what is that supposed to mean?" Deadpool questioned the Russian spy._

"_Nothing at all Wade. Nothing at all." Black Widow replied. As they decided to see what the group of mutants came up with._

_End Flashback_

The group of four found Lorna and Bobby who were in the cafeteria eating. Naruto explained what they would be doing for this mission. After that they went to their rooms and packed their cloths. Stryker had them buy their own civilian cloths so that they could blend in when they were on field missions. The door then opened to reveal Black Widow who was in her civilian attire which was a pair of blue jeans which hugged her legs, a black blouse, and a pair of black heels.

"I take it Stryker informed you guys about what we're doing tomorrow?" Black Widow asked as the group of six nodded.

"Well I hoped everyone's pack because were leaving in a few minutes. Also wear your civilian clothing. Were supposed to be tourist for the day." Black Widow stated as they nodded again. A few minutes later the six mutants came out and were ready. Naruto's civilian attire consisted of a pair of blue jeans, a silver polo shirt, a pair of white shoes, and a silver watch. Sasuke's civilian attire was a pair of black jeans, a crimson shirt, a pair of red and black shoes, and a black watch. Bobby's civilian attire was a white polo shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of white shoes, and a blue watch. Lorna's civilian attire was a pair of dark blue jeans, a dark green blouse, a pair of green and black shoes, and a green watch. Noriko's civilian attire was a pair of blue jeans, a black tank top which was under a orange vest, a pair of light blue shoes, and a black watch. Laura's civilian attire was a black tank top, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of blue shoes, and a red watch.

"Well follow me." Black Widow stated to the group of six who followed her to a plane Stryker was letting them use for the mission. Once on the plane they were now off to New York.

_Plane_

The plane ride was fun. They were able to see life outside of the warehouse and they had to say it looked great.

"Everyone has their field watches right?" Black Widow asked her students.

"Of course mom. Hey Stryker said that inside these watches are our field suits?" Naruto asked as he didn't get how a watch could contain clothing let alone a suit.

"Stryker is messing with nanobot technology. He told me that you have to press the top left button for the watch to activate. Once the watch is activated the suit will cover your body. From what I know he customized them just for you." Black Widow explained to her students.

"So how will this Nano-suit hold up exactly?" Lorna asked seeing as her mutant ability may repulse the suit while fighting.

"It's going to act as real clothing and it will stay like that until you press the bottom right button which will cause the nanobot's to retreat back into the watch." Black Widow answered.

"So will this watch be able to do voice commands then?" Naruto asked seeing as it would be much easier than pressing a button on the watch.

"**Of course."** A robotic voice answered as the group now looked around the plane to see who or what said that.

"**Down here."** The voice called again as they were now looking at Naruto's watch.

"You talk?" Naruto asked his watch which was glowing blue.

"**No I sing."** The robotic voice answered with sarcasm in their voice.

"I would get the sarcastic one." Naruto commented about his luck.

"It suits you." Sasuke replied. Seeing as Naruto could be sarcastic when he wanted to.

"**Like I was saying beforehand. Yes I am what you call Artificial Intelligence or AI for short." **The voice explained to the group of the airplane.

"So do you have a name?" Naruto asked his watch.

"**My name is Kasumi." **The voice replied in a female tone.

"So does everyone have a AI Kasumi?" Naruto asked the AI.

"**I believe it is only you for now." She answered.**

"Well I hope that answers your question son. Now then we are about thirty minutes away from New York alright. Once we get off I will show you where the hotel is and then you can explore the city. Please try not to do anything dangerous alright." Black Widow stated to the group who nodded in agreement.

_New York_

The group was now in the big apple itself. They were shocked to see so many buildings, people, and cars. They were now at the hotel Stryker had them staying at. The boys had one room while the girls had another room. Black Widow had her own room. Black Widow told them to unpack their things before going to explore the city. Black Widow also said that she was going out to meet up with a friend. Once they unpacked they all decided to go into the city.

"This place is huge." Naruto commented while looking at one of the many skyscrapers.

"No doubt about it. Were in the big apple guys." Bobby commented as he was looking at the people who seemed to be running.

"What's going on?" Lorna asked while looking around to see what was causing the disturbance. As their eyes locked onto a very huge Rhino which was causing the mayhem.

"Move it or lose it!" The Rhino shouted to the people in his way. He was currently causing a bank robbery.

"Hey guys. Let's beat this Rhino." Naruto stated to his friends.

"We can't seeing as your mom told us not to do anything dangerous." Sasuke replied to his friend.

"But all these people need our help." Lorna said not liking having the ability to help others in need and not be able to use it.

"I know but orders are orders. Besides I'm sure someone will come and stop this Rhino." Laura replied as one of New York city's famous heroes came on the scene.

"What's the matter Rhino? The zoo didn't feed you today." The hero shouted from his position which was on top of a roof. Rhino looked up to see one of the people he hated the most. Spider-Man.

"Well spider brain. For your information I was going on a shopping spree." Rhino replied to his foe.

"Oh really? Are you sure they have your size." Spider-Man said while making a web line to descend onto the street.

"With this money, they will." Rhino replied before preparing himself for Spider-Man. Who came down to the street to face him. As soon as Spider-Man landed Rhino went into a charge. Spider-Man using his dodging skills and was able to jump over the Rhino.

"Come on Rhino. You would think you learned something about me by now." Spider-Man taunted while using his web to wrap up his opponent. Rhino was feeling constricted at the moment.

"Oh I have!" Rhino shouted while breaking the webbing. Spider-Man then thought of a plan that may work but he needed to time it just right.

"Hey big guy. If you go away I'll get you some donuts." Spider-Man stated as Rhino went into another charge. This time Spider-Man waited for him. A few seconds before impact Spider-Man shot a out a web to a nearby wall and pulled himself out of the way. This caused Rhino to crash into a brick wall. Spider-Man then used a stronger webbing to wrap Rhino up.

"Another day if I do say so myself." Spider-Man commented as he saw a few reports.

"Spider-Man over here!" A reporter shouted trying to get the heroes attention.

"Sorry guys. No interviews today. I have somewhere to be." the hero replied before shooting a web onto a tall building and pulling himself on the web.

"So that's Spider-Man. That guys good." Naruto commented after seeing the webslinger in action.

"I wonder where he's going." Noriko inquired seeing as he left quickly. Spider-man was a hero who wouldn't mind talking to the public for a few seconds before leaving.

"Who knows? Anyway let's get out of here before they start to question witnesses." Laura said to the group who left the scene.

_With Spider-Man_

He was webslinging to his location which was on top of a hotel. He made it to the hotel no problem; as it wasn't that far from where Rhino attacked. He landed on the roof and now was waiting for someone.

"What took you so long?" A person asked while coming from behind a huge ventilation shaft. Spider-Man turned to see one Natalia Romanova who was currently in her costume walk towards him.

"Well sorry Black Widow. Not all of us have free time like yourself." Spider-Man replied to the Russian who let out a chuckle.

"I don't have free time either Peter." She answered cooly.

"Again with using my first name. Come on Natalia. What ever happened to the secret identity code?" Spider-Man asked to spy.

"Well were friends right." Black Widow stated to the wall crawler who tensed up for a second before speaking.

"Yeah I know but...forget it. Anyway what brings you to my town sort to speak?" Spider-Man asked the red head.

"Well S.H.I.E.L.D has me undercover." Black Widow answered.

"Don't they always." Spider-Man commented while remembering the last time she was undercover. Man he felt bad for Hawk-eye when he got his ass kicked by her but that's another story.

"Anyway. My son and his friends-" Black Widow started only to be interrupted by Spider-Man.

"Son? Wait you had a son on this mission. Man what does S.H.I.E.L.D pay its field agents?" Spider-Man said joking around.

"It's a long story Parker. Now don't interrupt me again alright." Black Widow answered as Spider-Man put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry. I just don't see you as a mother type." Spider-Man replied to the spy.

"Like I was saying before being rudely interrupted. We need your help in bring Colonel Stryker down." Black Widow stated to the webslinger.

"Isn't he the guy who-" Spider-Man started to say before Black Widow beat him to the punch.

"Put the Adamantium in Logan then yes. He is one of the many people responsible for it." Black Widow said to wall crawler.

"So what do you need me to do exactly?" Spider-Man questioned the spy.

"I need you to try to gather a few heroes who can help us take down Colonel Stryker once and for all." Black Widow answered.

"Well I do know a few people who owe me a favor or two." Spider-Man replied while thinking of Johnny Storm and Black Cat. Two people who were currently on his you owe me list.

"Thanks Peter." Black Widow said thanking him for helping this cause.

"What are friends for Black Widow? Well I gotta jet or in my case websling. Later." Spider-Man responded before webslinging away.

_Well I hope the others friends pull through. I have a feeling Deadpool is probably going to get Cable and Domino. Taskmaster and Psylocke are the two I'm not sure about but I guess I'll just have to wait and see._ Black Widow thought before going back to her hotel room to change to her civilian attire and explore the city herself.

_That Night at the Hotel_

Naruto couldn't sleep. I mean who could when you're in New York city at night. This was the time where New York would come alive and he wasn't just about to go to sleep when he could have a night out on the town. So Naruto got up and changed from his sleeping attire to his civilian attire. He was about to leave the boys room when he heard someone move in their bed. He turned around to see Sasuke looking at him.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked in a whisper tone.

"You don't have to whisper. Its Bobby we're talking about here." Naruto answered as Bobby was known to be a heavy sleeper. The only thing that could wake up Bobby was an alarm clock or having Deadpool as your wake up call. This meant you better wake up before you have a bullet in you.

"Like I said. Where are you going?" Sasuke asked again.

"Out and about Sasuke. I mean were in New York at night and your expecting me to just stay in my room." Naruto stated to his friend.

"Well I'm coming as well." Sasuke said to Naruto who shook his head.

"You can't go." Naruto answered drawing a look of confusion from Sasuke.

"Why can't I." Sasuke replied as Naruto was trying to think of an answer.

"Well...it's just that...come on." Naruto said as Sasuke changed into this civilian gear. The two were now in the hallway only to see Laura was leaving the girls room as well.

"Where are you going?" Laura and Naruto asked one another.

"Out." The two said in unison again.

"Okay new plan. We all stick together." Sasuke suggested drawing looks of agreement. The three now made their way to the roof top.

_Roof Top_

The city looked so different from when the sun was up. New places were open and some where closed. This is life in a big city.

"Let's move guys." Naruto stated as the three were about to leave the roof but someone was already on to what they were about to do.

"Where are you three going." A voice demanded as the three turned to see Black Widow on the roof in her costume.

"We were planning on going out but I have a feeling that won't happen." Naruto answered his mom.

"Since you three are up. You might as well suit up and follow me then." Black Widow replied as the three nodded. The trio then pressed their watches as they felt the Nano-bots start to cover them. A few seconds later they each were covered in their field suits. Laura's field suit was a pair of black pants, a black tank top, a pair of black fingerless gloves with two slits in each of them, a pair of black boots with one slit in them as well. Sasuke was now wearing a pair of black pants, a crimson shirt, a pair of black shinobi sandals, and a black vest . Naruto now wore a pair of blue pants, a silver shirt, a blue jacket, blue shinobi sandals, and a pair of silver gloves.

"Shinobi gear? Stryker needs to stop reading Shinobi history." Sasuke commented while taking in his field suit.

"Hey at least you're not in a tank top." Laura said to Sasuke.

"Here. Take my jacket then." Naruto stated while handing her his jacket. It was cold tonight in New York.

"Thanks." Laura replied while putting Naruto jacket on.

"Come on you three. It's time to meet some of New York's finest" Black Widow stated to the three who were eager to get into the city.

"Follow me." Black Widow said before leaping to another roof top. The three mutants ran right behind her not knowing what they were about to do.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**Another chapter down. I just want to thank everyone for reading, subscribing, and reviewing. It really means a lot to me that you gave my fanfiction a chance so I thank you.**

**Any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply.**

**Happy Holidays **

**Benjamin236**

_Next Chapter_

_All this for Charity_

_Expect a lot of hero appearances next chapter._

_Later_


	7. All this for Charity

X-Namikaze

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, X-men, or any Marvel character that appears In this story.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Demon Speech/Robotic Voice"**

_**Demon Thinking**_

Radio/Telepathic communication

(English or foreign language)

**Also when there are no Japanese speaking people around they will speak English.**

**Another thing when they are in costume they will be referred by their costume names.**

_Chapter 7: All this for Charity_

_Story Start_

Black Widow was currently leading the three mutants around the city. The three were looking in awe at the different buildings. Black Widow then jumped off the building they were on so that she was on street level. Naruto, Sasuke, and Laura followed and jumped off the building as well. Black Widow then went into an alley with her three students following her.

"Mom." Naruto called out to his mother. "Where are we going?" Naruto asked as they continued their walk down the alley.

"Were almost their son. Also a quick word of advice. Just act like yourself. You don't need to impress any of my friends." Black Widow stated as they reached a door which was in the alley. She then knocked twice before hearing footsteps approach the door.

"Password." The voice stated from the other side of the door. Black Widow immediately remembered the voice.

"Ben Grimm is the best fantastic four member." Black Widow replied before hearing a laugh come from behind the door.

"Okay Widow. Even though that's not it. I'll let you in." The voice said before opening the door. Black Widow walked in the room. Naruto, Laura, and Sasuke weren't sure if they were supposed to come in.

"Are you guys coming or what?" The voice from behind the door asked. They saw that the voice belonged to a person whose body was covered in orange rocks. They also saw that they were wearing a pair of blue pants and black boots. The one thing that stood out was the number 4 which was on his waist. This was Ben Grimm. Otherwise known as The Thing of the Fantastic Four.

"Yeah were coming." Naruto replied before entering the room with Laura and Sasuke behind him. They saw multiple people each dressed in costumes.

"So Widow? Who are the new guys?" A person with a deep voice asked. The person was African-American and had a muscular built to them. He was wearing a yellow shirt which clung to his torso, a pair of black pants, black fingerless gloves and, black boots. This was Luke Cage.

"Well Luke. The one in the middle is my son Naruto. The one to the left is Sasuke while the one to the right is Laura." Black Widow explained while introducing who she brought to the others in the room.

"You had a son. No way." A women exclaimed. She was Caucasian with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a black trench coat, a red blouse, black pants, and black shoes. This was Jessica Jones.

"Okay Widow. So who's the lucky guy then?" A male asked. They were wearing a green jumpsuit which showed his chest on down until his waist. He also had on a yellow mask which covered everything except his mouth. Also he had on a pair of yellow sandals and a yellow sash. This was Iron Fist.

"You wouldn't believe me." Black Widow answered before taking a seat.

"Well kids. You are in front of the Heroes for Hire. My name is Luke Cage and my partner in the yellow and green is Iron Fist. While the beauty other there is Jessica Jones." Luke said introducing his best friend and current girlfriend.

"So what about me?" Ben asked Luke.

"They already know you." Black Widow answered.

"Well the Fantastic Four are famous in the hero community." Ben Grimm commented before there was a knock at the door. Ben asked for the password before letting them in.

"It seems some has free time after all." A person said from the ceiling. As Naruto looked up to see Spider-Man on the ceiling.

"Funny Spider. Very funny." Black Widow commented.

"So who else did you bring Spider-Man?" Luke asked as three more people walked into the room. One was a male who had short brown hair and red eyes. Their attire was a brown trench coat, a blue shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black shoes. Beside him was a woman with long auburn hair with white streaks in it and had green eyes. Her cloths were a brown jacket, a pair of blue jeans, a green shirt, and a pair of brown boots. The third person was a woman with long silver hair and wore a black jumpsuit which showed her entire figure. Sasuke noticed that she also had white fur on her wrist and shins. On her feet where a pair of white boots as well.

"Who are the kids?" The male asked Black Widow.

"My son and his two friends." Black Widow replied while pointing to Naruto when she said son.

"Congrats suga. Boy looks like he might be a ladies men when he grows up." The women with auburn and white hair commented.

"I thought I was the ladies men here." The male with the brown trench coat said.

"You keep telling yourself that." The women in the black jumpsuit said.

"Okay you three. This is Gambit, Rogue, and Black Cat." Black Widow said introducing the three who just walked in.

"What no amazing introduction for yours truly." Spider-Man commented while lowering himself from the ceiling with a web.

"Not really." Black Widow replied causing Luke and Iron Fist to laugh.

"So guys is it me or does she look familiar." Rogue announced while looking at Laura. Laura noticed Rogue looking at her and decided to ask her something.

"Do we have a problem here stripes?" Laura asked in a cold tone as Rogue was taken back by that. Only one person called her stripes and he damn sure didn't have any kids.

"You called her stripes." Gambit commented.

"Yes swamp rat I did. Do we have a problem here?" Laura asked again as Gambit shook his head no. As he was shocked to be called swamp rat.

"Is she related to him?" Spider-Man asked Black Widow who nodded.

"Yep." Black Widow answered.

"What was that web head?" Laura asked Spider-man.

"Nothing." Spider-man replied quickly. "Oh great theirs two of them now." Spider-man muttered to himself.

"So mom; why are we here? I mean meeting these guys is cool and all but I want to do more." Naruto said complaining.

"I'm usually not one for poker. So if you want. I could train you a little bit." Iron Fist stated to the kids in the group.

"If you're going to train them. Take it to the dojo." Luke said to Iron Fist who nodded.

"Also try not to break anything." Jessica added on as Iron Fist shook his head.

"Yes mom." Iron Fist replied in a sarcastic tone before getting hit in the back of the head by Jessica.

"Alright you three are going to follow Iron Fist. While I stay here and play catch up with a few of my friends here. I'll come get you when it's time to leave." Black Widow stated to the three who nodded.

"I want to see the kids in action. So I'll be taking my leave if you will." Spider-man said before following Iron Fist.

"Same here." Black Cat said before leaving the room.

"Anyone else wants to leave?" Luke asked as the rest were here to play poker like they usually do.

"Alright guys. I'll deal." Gambit stated while shuffling the cards.

"Deal." Rogue said as Gambit started to pass out the cards.

_With Iron Fist_

He was leading the group of five to the dojo he built underground. He knew that he wouldn't get the forest feel in New York so he built his own dojo.

"Where here." Iron Fist announced as the group of five noticed the dojo was pretty big. They saw it had a few small trees as well a lounge area.

"Not too bad. I'm shock you could fit this under here." Spider-man commented while taking in the dojo.

"When Reed Richards owe you one. You have to know when to use it." Iron Fist replied while getting a nod from the webslinger.

"So Iron Fist and Black Cat. What are you guys powers." Sasuke asked the two.

"Well I don't have any powers per say. I just have some nice equipment." Black Cat answered not wanting to say to much.

"Equipment she says." Spider-man commented.

"Well this equipment beats yours webslinger." Black Cat replied while remembering their past fights.

"Is that so?" Spider-Man inquired as he too was remembering some of their past fights.

"Can you two fight later. Anyway I use Chi." Iron Fist announced with pride in his voice.

"What's Chi?" Sasuke asked the masked man.

"Chi. It's the greatest source of energy of all time of course." Iron Fist said boasting about Chi.

"It sounds like some type of green tea brand to me." Naruto commented drawing a glare from Iron Fist.

"Okay then. What do you use then smart guy.?" Iron Fist asked the blonde.

"Chakra of course." Sasuke answered drawing a look of confusion.

"Chakra? Sound stupid if you ask me." Iron Fist commented drawing glares from Naruto and Sasuke.

"It's better than Chi." The two ninjas in training said in unison.

"You guys make Elektra's Mystic Arts sound cool." Iron Fist replied.

"Who's Elektra?" Naruto asked not knowing who it was.

"A conversation for another time. Let's pair up and get this training started." Iron Fist stated as the three kids paired with the adults in the dojo. Naruto was going up against Iron Fist. Sasuke was taking on Black Cat while Laura was going to fight Spider-man.

_With Black Widow_

The poker game was going well so far. Black Widow decided it was the time to explain why she was in New York.

"Well the reason I'm in New York is because I'm on a mission. Well I'm just a supervisor it's my son and his friends who are here on a mission." Black Widow stated to the group of heroes.

"Who is your son working for?" Gambit asked the Russian while shuffling the cards in his hand.

"William Stryker." Black Widow answered drawing looks from the heroes. Somewhere confused while some where angry.

"Isn't he the Colonel who put the metal in Logan?" Rogue asked the spy who nodded.

"So why are you telling us this exactly Widow?" Ben Grimm asked wanting the spy to get to the point.

"Well my son and his friends need help in order to take William down once and for all." Black Widow answered.

"As much as I want to help and believe me I do. I can't leave New York right now." Luke Cage stated as Jessica nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Heroes for Hire has had a boost in services and we can't leave." Jessica added on. Black Widow nodded her head as she understood why they couldn't make it.

"I'll talk it over with Reed." Ben Grimm said as when it came to certain situations like this you needed to get the entire teams opinion.

"Well you can count me in Widow. I'm sure Logan will be happy to hear this." Rogue stated as she wanted to help the kids take down Stryker.

"There you go again. Dragging good ole Gambit into danger. Oh well I guess this is the curse with being with you." Gambit said as he wasn't going to let his girlfriend jump into danger without him beside her.

"Don't tell Logan about Laura alright. She doesn't even know about her relationship with him. So try to keep it a secret for now." Black Widow informed the group as she didn't need Logan going into a rage frenzy.

"Consider it done." Luke replied as they heard a loud boom coming from down stairs. The heroes immediately went downstairs to see what happened.

_Dojo a few minutes earlier_

The spars were going well for the adult heroes. They had to admit the kids were good in their own right. Naruto was able to get a few punches in while Sasuke was able to keep his focus on Black Cat rather than her chest area. Laura was doing well until Peter said something that caused her to snap.

"You fight just like Logan." Spider-man commented as Laura froze up. Something inside her head seemed to awaken. Spider-man noticed her face went from a neutral look to one filled with rage.

"Hey kids. Does your friend just stop in the middle of a fight?" Spider-man asked the two kids in a nervous tone.

"Not really." Naruto answered while turning his attention to Laura whose face was filled with rage.

"She looks angry Spider. What did you do?" Black Cat asked while dodging a kick from Sasuke.

"Nothing besides dodging her attacks and make a comment about Logan but that was it." Spider-man said not sure if he did anything wrong. Laura claws came out when he said Logan.

"Logan!" Laura shouted as she charged at Spider-man with nothing but blind rage. Spider-man spider sense went off as he dodged the Adamantium covered claws.

"We need to calm her down now." Iron Fist stated seeing Laura was trying to kill Spider-man.

"She never did this before." Naruto commented as he and Sasuke never seen her so enraged.

"Less talking and more helping me." Spider-man said while using his acrobat skills to dodge the current onslaught of attacks. Laura then brought up her right foot in order to kick Spider-man. Black Cat went to block the kick. Black Cat caught the kick just in time.

"Stop running!" Laura shouted as a metal covered claw came out her foot.

"Okay that's new." Spider-man commented while using his web on Laura. Black Cat had moved out the way when she saw Spider-man used his webbing. Laura was now in a cocoon of webbing.

"That won't hold." Iron Fist commented seeing Laura was now trying to break free.

"Do you two know who to calm her down?" Black Cat asked the two kids.

"Nope but we know who to stall for time." Naruto replied before going through hand signs. Sasuke had just finished his last hand sign which was the tiger hand sign.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke shouted before firing a powerful stream of fire at the cocoon.

"Wind Style: Gale Wind Palm." Naruto said as a gust of wind pushed the cocoon into the wall which caused a boom to be heard.

"That brought us about two minutes." Sasuke said to the group.

"Who is this Logan person Laura was shouting about?" Naruto asked.

"Will tell you later." Black Cat replied as Laura was now out of the burning cocoon.

"Must kill Logan!" Laura shouted before charging at the group at a fast speed. The group were about to try to counter only to hear a gun go off and see Laura fall to the ground. The group of five turned to see Black Widow putting a pistol away.

"Mom. What just happened?" Naruto asked confused about what just happened in the matter of seconds.

"Stryker's conditioning training happened. Stryker seemed to train Laura to go into a rage when Logan's name is mentioned. Ghost, Blaze get Talon so we can leave." Black Widow stated to Naruto and Sasuke who nodded.

"Ghost, Blaze, and Talon. Interesting names." Luke Cage commented.

"Well take care you three. I hope to work with you guys one day." Iron Fist said.

"Same here." Naruto replied before he and Sasuke picked up Laura and followed Black Widow out the basement. Leaving the heroes in thought of what just happened.

"Seeing that makes me want to help those kids even more." Luke Cage stated with his fist balled up. He was angry he couldn't help them.

"Well Spider. I'll help you now." Black Cat said as Spider-man had told her about the situation. At first she wasn't sure if she wanted to help but after seeing that it made her want to help him.

"If you guys see Black Widow again. Tell her whether or not Reed agrees I'm in." Ben Grimm stated before leaving the building.

"Well I'm out. The city can't defend itself." Spider-man said before he took his leave as well with Black Cat right behind him.

"Come on suga. We have a few people to see tomorrow." Rogue said before leaving with Gambit behind her.

"So much for the dojo." Iron Fist commented seeing the newly made hole in the wall.

"Well fix it tomorrow alright." Luke Cage said reassuring his friend as they went to bed.

_Hotel Next day_

Laura woke up looking at her surroundings. She noticed she was in her room but the last thing she remembered was fighting Spider-man. She then got up and went to find Naruto and Sasuke for answers. When she opened the door she saw Natalia standing there with Naruto and Sasuke at her side.

"I know you have questions about yesterday. So were going to talk in my room. If you looking for Bobby, Noriko, and Lorna. Well they went out to get breakfast for us." Natalia explained to the girl who nodded.

"I remember fighting Spider-man but after that. Everything else is a blur." Laura stated while trying to remember what happened.

"You went into an rage frenzy." Natalia said to Laura who was shocked.

"I haven't went into one of those since my mother passed." Laura replied in a sad tone. Her mother was a sore subject for her.

"Do you know why you went into an frenzy?" Natalia asked trying to get more information out of her.

"I don't know. Stryker didn't say much except I killed a few people." Laura answered. This caused Natalia to think for a few seconds before coming to an conclusion.

"Well keep this incident between the four of us. I'm just happy that I had a sleeping dart on me." Natalia commented as the dart she used had a heavy dosage in it.

"Come on Laura. Let's go find the others." Naruto suggested as he was trying to cheer up his friend.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Sasuke said as the three went downstairs leaving Natalia in her own thoughts.

_I have to tell Nick about this. I hope he's at the party tonight._ Natalia thought before catching up to her students and son.

_Nighttime _

_Hotel Lobby_

The day went by fast for the group of students as right now they were getting dressed for Tony Stark's charity event.

"Okay everyone. Double check to make sure you have everything before we leave." Natalia stated as she was wearing a red dress which hugged her body.

"We do mom." Naruto replied as he was in a black tuxedo. The rest of the boys were wearing a black tuxedo's as well.

"She was just making sure Naruto." Noriko replied as she was wearing a dark blue dress.

"I know." Naruto replied as Lorna stepped out of the elevator and was wearing a light green dress.

"Where's Laura?" Bobby asked Lorna.

"She should be coming down now." Lorna replied as Laura was wearing a black dress.

"I hate dressing up." Laura commented.

"You and me both." Naruto said while walking towards Laura.

"Okay everyone lets go. The limo is outside." Natalia stated as she led them to the limo Stryker had for them.

"Seems Stryker went all out huh." Bobby commented while in the limo.

"It's a charity event. Of course he did." Lorna said.

"Were almost their guys so stay sharp and remember why where here." Natalia stated to the kids who remembered they were about to do a mission.

_Stark Tower_

The red carpet was rolled out tonight as Stark Tower was going to have its annual charity event. Charities from all over the world would come and state their case on air and raise money. A lot of people were here for this major event. Natalia and the rest of the Stryker Foundation were currently in the main room looking around.

"Huge place." Naruto commented while looking at the huge room they were in.

"Indeed it is. Now what time are you guys going to start the mission?" Natalia asked.

"The minute your speech starts. Don't worry about stalling because we have a solution for that." Sasuke answered as Natalia nodded.

"Is that Natasha Romanova?" A person asked out loud. Natalia turned around to see one Nick Fury in a silver suit walking towards them.

"If it isn't Nick. Long time no see." Natalia replied as she hugged Nick for a few seconds.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked his friends.

"Must be a friend of your moms." Laura commented seeing as no one would hug Natalia unless they wanted to be flipped, punched, or kicked.

"So who are these little ones?" Nick asked Natalia who introduced the mutants to the leader of S.H.I.E.D.

"Well my name is Nick Fury kids. It's a pleasure to meet each of you." Nick stated to the kids who nodded.

"Okay kids. Go out and mingle for a bit. Me and Nick have some catching up to do." Natalia said before the kids left in pairs of two and went to explore a bit.

"I take it the blond is your son." Nick said in a serious tone to Natalia who nodded.

"So who else is here?" Natalia asked Nick.

"Let's see. Besides Tony, James, and Pepper Potts. You have Steve and Carol. I think I saw Parker taking a few pictures but that's about it." Nick answered Natalia who nodded.

"Not a lot of people showed up huh." Natalia commented.

"This is mostly for famous people. I only came to get away from Maria if anything." Nick replied causing Natalia to laugh a bit.

"So when will I be able to come back?" Natalia asked in a serious voice to her boss.

"Well right now I want you to wait a bit longer. From what Parker told me. You have some plan to take Stryker down?" Nick asked with interest in his voice to Natalia.

"It's the kids plan. I'm just spreading the word if anything." Natalia answered.

"I'm going to find your son. I have something to ask him." Nick said before leaving Natalia by herself. She saw a flash and saw Peter Parker taking a few pictures.

"Hey Peter." Natalia called getting the photographer attention. Peter took a picture of Natalia with the flash off. He knew from experience Natalia hated having her picture taken with the flash on. He remembered the last time he did that and his camera ended up broken. Two paychecks gone down the drain just like that.

"Looking good Natalia." Peter commented to the Russian spy.

"I could say the same for you. Where's Mary Jane?" Natalia asked as she noticed Peter's face went from happy to neutral.

"We broke up. I think this time for good." Peter answered as he and Mary Jane had a huge fight two days ago over his hero business.

"The hero problem?" Natalia inquired getting a nod from the famous photographer for Spiderman pictures.

"Yeah. I just wish she understood where I was coming from." Peter answered as he tried multiple times to get her to see where he was coming from but it just didn't happen.

"I'm sure there is someone out there who understands you." Natalia said as she saw a blonde wearing a green dress walk over.

"Peter Parker." The women said getting Peter's attention.

"Hey Felicia." Peter replied to the blonde. Felicia noticed Peter's tone of voice was sad.

"I'll leave you two alone. Remember what I said Peter." Natalia said before leaving those two alone.

_With Naruto and Laura_

The two were walking around. Not really into talking to no one until Nick Fury approached the two. The two were ready for any question that he would throw at them.

"I already know who you two are and let me say that you guys impress me." Nick stated to the two of them.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Naruto asked in a confused voice.

"Your mother works for me. As of right now she is undercover on a mission for me." Nick Fury explained to Naruto and Laura.

"So you're the Nick Fury Naruto's mom was talking about." Laura said as Nick nodded.

"I heard about your plan to stop Stryker once and for all. I want to let you know that if you ever need a job look me up." Nick Fury stated to the two.

"A job doing what exactly? My mom only said a few things about you but that was it." Naruto replied.

"Working as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. I'm sure Dum-Dum Dugan wouldn't mind training a few people. Now if you excuse me. I have other business to attend to." Nick said before leaving Naruto and Laura.

"Naruto Uzumaki agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Has a ring to it don't you think." Naruto commented while Laura shook her head no.

"Let's go Naruto. It looks like there about to start." Laura said as they went to take a seat with their friends.

The presentation started with Tony Stark introducing himself to the audience and going over tonight's schedule. A few presentations were made before each charity would be able to say their plea for donations. The first person up was one Steve Rogers. He was here on behalf of the Red Cross. A few minutes later it was Natalia turn to do here speech for the Stryker Foundation. When Natalia took the stage the kids then went out the room.

_Outside Stark Tower_

All of the new crews were now inside the tower which made it easier for them to change into their costumes.

"Okay Naruto. Now would be the time to put the plan into action." Lorna said as put his hands into a hand sign.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto said as six clones of Naruto appeared.

"Okay. I need five of you to Henge into my friends." Naruto ordered as they did their task.

"Now go inside and act natural." Sasuke ordered as the clones went inside.

"Okay guys. Let's do it." Naruto said as he and the rest of the group pressed the button on their watch. Noriko's attire was now a pair of blue pants , a pair of black shoes, a black tank top. On her arms was a pair of blue gauntlets. Lorna's attire was a pair of dark green pants, black shoes, a black shirt ,and a pair of green gloves. Bobby's attire was a pair of black pants, a black vest, a white shirt, and a pair of black boots.

"Here everyone." Naruto said while handing everyone a mask with an animal on them. Natalia had given Naruto the bag of mask before they left the party.

"ANBU mask?" Bobby asked seeing his had a gorilla face on it.

"Stryker really needs to stop reading shinobi literature." Sasuke commented while putting on the falcon mask.

"Let's get this thing started." Naruto stated as he used his wind mutant ability to lift everyone into the air.

"You do know I can fly right Naruto." Lorna said to Naruto who nodded.

"I thought we were supposed to go by code names?" Bobby asked.

"Okay from here on out nothing but code names." Naruto stated as his name was Ghost. Sasuke was Blaze. Laura was Talon. Lorna was Polaris. Bobby was Iceman. Noriko was Surge.

"Well Ghost. Were at the seventh floor." Talon said causing Ghost to levitate them.

"You're on Surge." Blaze said as Surge put a hand on the wall.

"Get ready Polaris." Surge said as she started to absorb the electricity from the wires in the wall. The lights on some of the floors went out. Polaris then used her magnetic manipulation to make a whole in the wall.

"Nice job you two." Iceman commented as they were now on the seventh floor.

"Okay the computer is supposed to be straight ahead." Ghost announced while leading the way towards the computer.

_Second floor in Stark's Tower_

The charity event was going great. Everyone was having a good time so far. Tony at the moment was currently thinking about something when his friend James Rhodes brought him out of his thoughts.

"Tony. I think we have a problem." James stated while approaching his friend.

"What happened? Are we out of shrimp?" Tony said making more of a joke then taking it seriously.

"Someone has broken in." James replied in a serious tone getting Tony's attention.

"What floor?" Tony asked.

"Jarvis said it was the seventh floor." James answered Tony who nodded.

"Time for me to suit up then." Tony said as he was about to leave only for James to grab him.

"Leave it to me Tony. Besides this is your party after all." James stated to Tony. Tony was now debating whether or not he should stay.

"Fine but if anything serious happens. Call me." Tony said to James who nodded.

"Don't worry buddy I will." James replied before leaving to put on his War Machine armor.

_I'll let him handle it. I'm sure he can handle it. _Tony thought while trying to stay focus on the party.

_With Ghost_

The group had made it to the computer no problem. Surge was able to absorb the electricity that went to the trip wires. So they were able to feel safe for the time being.

"How long Kasumi?" Ghost asked his AI who at the moment was downloading the information Stryker wanted.

"**About ten minutes."** Kasumi answered shocking the kids.

"Ten minutes. What does Stryker want?" Blaze asked the AI.

"**I'm not supposed to tell you. I'm under orders." **Kasumi replied.

"**Well how about you tell me."** A robotic voice stated as the group turned around to see War Machine in the room.

"How did we not hear him?" Iceman asked no one in particular.

"Polaris. Push him back." Ghost ordered as Polaris used her magnetism power to push War Machine back. War Machine hit the wall hard but shook it off and got up.

_These guys look about twelve maybe thirteen years old at the most. Well I can't take pity on them so here I go._ James thought to himself before going into action.

_With Peter Parker_

He had to admit. He was enjoying himself. Being with Felicia Hardy seemed to make this evening all the better. The two were having a nice conversation and Peter couldn't help but think it would be nice to have another one with her sometime soon. Peter's spider sense went off alerting him that there was danger.

_Danger. I should have guessed that much but where. _Peter thought to himself while looking around. Felicia noticed Peter's change in behavior and decided to ask him what was wrong.

"What's wrong Pete?" Felicia asked the webslinger.

"Look Felicia. This night has been a blast and honestly I want to do it again but I have to go." Peter said in a hurry.

"Hold up Spider." Felicia whispered. The two knew the other person's costume identity for quite some time now and kept it a secret between the two of them. "You're not going anywhere without me." Felicia said as Peter nodded. The two then left to go change into their other personas and find out what was causing Peter's spider sense to go off.

_With Ghost_

The fight on the seventh floor was going in their favor at the moment. The group's combination training was finally paying off as they were able to hold off War Machine.

_He's holding back._ Naruto thought to himself while dodging a repulser beam. _He must not want to alarm the people below._ Naruto continued while going through a few hand signs.

"Wind Style: Wind Gale Palm." Ghost whispered as a gust hit War Machine who was about to his Iceman.

"Thanks Ghost. I owe ya one." Iceman said to Ghost who nodded. At the moment Kasumi was downloading the files at the moment.

"How long Kasumi?" Ghost asked the AI who took a few seconds to answer.

"**Seven minutes."** Kasumi answered through the headset Stryker built in the ANBU mask. The ANBU mask also had a few cool features. Everything was going good. They would be able to say they held off War Machine.

_With Spider-man_

Himself and Black Cat were now in their costume as Peter's spider sense went off again. Spider-man focused on the upper floors on Stark Towers and saw a hole in the wall.

"Seventh floor spider." Black Cat stated to Spider-man who nodded.

"Well let's go then Cat." Spider-man replied as they went to the seventh floor in order to see what was going on.

_Seventh floor_

Black Cat and Spider-man arrived to see War Machine fighting off eight kids. Spider-man and Black Cat immediately recognized Ghost, Blaze, and Talon from last night.

"Its Black Widows kid and his friends." Black Cat said while looking at the battle.

"I guess there on that mission Black Widow was talking about." Spider-man stated while remembering his conversation with Black Widow yesterday.

"So what do we do exactly?" Black Cat questioned. They knew who three of them where so what could they do.

"We act like we never seen them before. We can't afford to blow their cover." Spider-man explained.

"I agree. Besides I owe that Blaze guy a fight anyway." Black Cat said as Spider-man nodded.

"Just don't say Logan." Spider-man said making sure Black Cat remembered that in the fight.

"Shouldn't you be telling yourself that spider? After all you were the one who said it." Black Cat replied before running into the brawl.

"Wait for me." Spider-man called before webslinging into the fight.

_With Blaze_

Under his mask Sasuke had his Sharingon activated. He was currently trying to record his first major battle so that he could learn from it later. He was observing Polaris and Iceman's team work before he was hit from behind. He got up and saw Black Cat behind him in a fighting stance.

"What are you doing here?" Blaze asked Black Cat.

"We never got to finish our fight Blaze. So were finishing this right here right now." Black Cat replied before charging at Blaze who went on the defensive.

"Come on Blaze. I was expecting more." Black Cat commented as Blaze's fist started to glow red.

"Hope you're ready." Blaze said before unloading a few punches on Black Cat who dodged most of them except the last one which sent her back a few feet.

_He using fire manipulation._ Black Cat thought to herself before changing her strategy. Right before she could act she had to dodge a claw swipe from Talon.

"Two on one? That doesn't seem for now does it?" Black Cat said to her opponents.

"Well you're the adult here kitty." Talon replied to Black Cat.

"Touché." Black Cat stated before charging at the two.

_With Surge_

She was standing back and letting Iceman, Polaris, and Ghost fight War Machine. After all if things got hard for them she would just drain War Machines armor as a last resort.

"Hey. I heard there was a party. Mind if I crash." A voice said from above her as Spider-man landed right in front of her.

"Spider-man." Surge said in shock not expecting the spider themed hero to appear.

"You were expecting Iron Man or something." Spider-man replied before his spider sense went off. He moved out of the way to dodge arrow which was launched by Ghost who was a few feet away.

"Damn. I missed." Ghost muttered to himself before firing off another arrow at the famous webslinger. Spider-man started to webslinger around the room.

_I just had to fight the Hawk-eye knock off didn't I._ Peter thought to himself while thinking of a plan to stop Ghost and his friends.

_With Tony_

He was pacing back and forth. Why you may ask, it was because there was a problem going on in his tower and he couldn't do anything.

"Tony. Calm down before you run into the wall." Nick Fury said while walking towards the owner of Stark industries.

"Well you wouldn't be so calm if you had a problem and you couldn't do anything about it." Tony replied.

"Don't worry your head Tony. Leave it to me." A voice called from behind him. Tony turned to see a male with blonde hair and was wearing a blue suit. It was Steve Rogers himself with another blonde standing beside him. She was wearing a blue dress.

"I'll come as well." the female added on.

"Thanks Carol. It means a lot." Tony said in a calm voice.

"Don't sweat it Tony. I'm sure War Machine has it under control." Steve stated as they was a loud boom from the upper level.

"Or maybe not." Nick Fury commented. Tony had pulled out a phone and dialed a number to his computer A.I known as Jarvis.

"Jarvis. What is going on up there?" Tony asked the A.I through his cell phone. Sure he could just talk to Jarvis out loud but he didn't want to bring looks of confusion to himself.

"Well Mister Stark. It seems War Machine has stopped holding back." Jarvis answered.

"Who is he fighting?" Tony asked wanting to know how caused James to go all out.

"It appears to be a bunch of kids." Jarvis replied.

"Kids?" Tony said in shock. Kids were able to get into Stark Towers.

"It appears to be so. They are a very talented group." Jarvis stated as through his observation of the fight they were indeed worthy opponents.

"Tell him that Cap and Ms. Marvel are on their way." Tony said to his A.I.

"Very well then sir. I will also bring the power back on that floor in order to record the fight at hand." Jarvis said before Tony hung up the phone.

"You two may want to get up there." Nick suggested to the two avengers who nodded in agreement and left.

"Who are these kids Nick?" Tony asked the commander of S.H.I.E.L.D who shrugged his shoulders.

"Whoever they are. They are good." Nick replied as he wondered what Natalia was doing.

_With Natalia_

She had heard the loud boom and was starting to worry. Her son and his friends were up their fighting some of her friends. She only hoped that whatever Stryker wanted was worth it. Right now Tony was trying to calm the crowd down by telling them a firework had went off to early.

_I hope you're okay Naruto. _Natalia thought before getting something to drink.

_With Ghost_

He was keeping his calm at the moment. Surge was taking on Spider-man with him providing long range support. He didn't expect Black Cat or Spider-man to appear. He decided to see how long Kasumi had before the files were downloaded.

"How long Kasumi?" Ghost asked the A.I again.

"**About five more minutes. This information is protected pretty well."** Kasumi answered.

"Look Kasumi. We just may have to take what we have a leave. I mean there's no telling who else might come here." Ghost said as he moved out the way just in time to avoid a red, white, and blue round shield which seemed to ricochet off the wall behind him.

"Next time I won't miss." A voice proclaimed as Ghost turned around to see Captain America and Ms. Marvel.

"Tell your friends to leave now." Ms. Marvel ordered the masked man.

"You're absolutely right. Team fall back strategy number two!" Ghost shouted while taking out multiple smoke bombs. Ghost threw them on the ground as black smoke filled the entire room. A few seconds later the smoke cleared the room. Leaving the group of heroes confused.

"**Thanks for the help."** War Machine stated to the other heroes.

"No problem." Black Cat replied. She was enjoying the feel of being a hero instead of a thief for once.

"Aren't you a thief?" Ms. Marvel asked the silver haired women.

"Former thief." Black Cat answered reassuring the heroine.

"Well this shows everyone can change." Captain America said as Spider-man was at the computer.

"Hey everyone. Come here." Spider-man called out as the group of four went to the computer.

"So what were they after?" Black Cat said wanting to know what it was.

"A few of my unfinished projects." Tony answered while walking into the room. The party had ended a few minutes ago. Jarvis had told him that the power was restored to all floors.

"What unfinished projects?" Nick Fury asked with interest.

"Well I'm not sure. I had a lot of unfinished projects on that computer." Tony replied.

"Find out what projects and let me know." Nick stated to the owner of the building who nodded.

"Looks like the kids aren't that smart." Spider-man said as he picked up two discs.

"Why leave evidence?" Captain America asked.

"Maybe they were in a rush." Ms. Marvel suggested.

"Or they wanted us to find it." Black Cat added on.

"I'll have Jarvis analyze the disc." Tony said before taking the disc.

"Let us know what's on them Tony." Nick said before leaving as everyone else left Stark tower as well. Not knowing what was on the two discs was something major.

_With Natalia_

The party had ended and right now she was in the limo waiting for her son and her students to return. She knew they could get the job done but was worried if Steve and Carol went into the battle. She saw Naruto and the rest of her students were walking towards the limo. They got into the limo and Naruto was immediately hugged by Natalia.

"You worried me so much." Natalia stated to her son.

"Were okay mom. We got all we could before we left." Naruto replied.

"And we left the two discs as well." Laura added.

"Good job. I couldn't be more proud." Natalia stated as they went back to the hotel to get some rest.

_?_

A person was currently on a roof top and had just finished watching an interesting battle between a few of New York heroes and a bunch of kids. He was shocked to see the kids were able to work in synch and were able to push War Machine back into a corner. The person let out a cold chuckle before pulling out his cell phone. He waited until the person he was calling picked up.

"_Hello."_ A female voice said from the other line.

"Yeah. I saw those kids. I have to say they impressed me." the person stated in his usual cold voice.

"_They must be good if they impressed you." _The female replied.

"Scary isn't it." The male began before continuing. "Anyway tell him we have a deal. I want four of those kids working for us for the next month or so."

"_Anyone in particular?" _The female asked which caused the man to think for a few seconds.

"I want the one known as Ghost. He stood out today." The male answered.

"_Very well then. You will be the one picking them up you know." _the female stated.

"I know and I look forward to it." The male replied.

"_I will make arrangements for you."_ The female said.

"Alright then. I will see you later than." The male said before hanging up the phone. The man then looked up at the moon.

"Hail Hydra."Tthe male stated before leaving the roof top.

_And Cut_

_**A/N**_

**Man what along chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply. The next arc is about to begin so stay tuned.**

_Chapter 8: Meet the Reaper_


	8. Meeting the Reaper

X-Namikaze

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, X-men, or any Marvel character that appears In this story.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Demon Speech/Robotic Voice"**

_**Demon Thinking**_

Radio/Telepathic communication

(English or foreign language)

**Also when there are no Japanese speaking people around they will speak English.**

**Another thing when they are in costume they will be referred by their costume names.**

_Chapter 8: Meeting the Reaper_

_Story Start_

It's been a week since the Stark mission. Stryker was pleased but at the same time angered with the end results of the mission. At the current time Naruto was practicing archery.

_Training Ground Five_

Training ground five was made specifically for long range use only. Naruto at the moment was hitting targets that would appear at different angles. He was doing a good job so far.

_I wonder if these arrows could handle my wind chakra._ Naruto asked himself before shooting off another arrow at the circular target.

"You're getting good." a cold voice stated as Naruto recognized the voice.

"Thanks Tasky." Naruto replied by calling Taskmaster the nickname his dad gave him.

"Shut it kid." Taskmaster said to Naruto who just hit another target.

"Really thank you Taskmaster." Naruto said to the former villain.

"What the hell are you talking about kid?" Taskmaster asked in a confused voice.

"For getting me into archery." Naruto answered before sending off another arrow at a target.

"No problem but always remember to switch it up from time to time alright." Taskmaster advised to the blonde who nodded. Deadpool now came into the room with a few arrows in his hand.

"Oh Naruto my boy; I brought you something." Deadpool called out while making his was towards the two.

"More arrows?" Naruto asked while Deadpool showed the duo six purple arrows. Taskmaster noticed the color and realized where Deadpool got them from.

"You stole those from Hawk-eye." Taskmaster said accusing the mercenary of stealing.

"I didn't steal them from Hawk-eye Tasky. I simply borrowed them without him knowing." Deadpool said in his defense.

"So what arrows did you 'borrow' then dad?" Naruto questioned with interest in his voice.

"Let's see here." Deadpool started before handing him the arrows. " One ice arrow, one regular arrow, two static arrows, and last but not least two explosive arrows." Deadpool explained.

_So Hawk-eye uses markers to distinguish his arrows. _Naruto thought as he noticed a small light blue circle on the ice arrow.

"Also Naruto. Stryker said he needs to see you in the briefing room." Deadpool added on as Naruto nodded.

"See ya later dad. Tasky." Naruto said before leaving the training area.

"The boys a chip off the old block. If I do say so myself." Deadpool commented seeing his son leave.

"Sure he is." Taskmaster said with sarcasm in his voice before taking out his two pistols.

"Is this a shootout I'm sensing?" Deadpool asked while taking out his own guns.

"First one to hit twenty targets wins." Taskmaster answered.

"Prepare to lose!" Deadpool shouted before shooting at a target.

_With Naruto_

He was now in the briefing room waiting on Stryker to show up. He heard the door opened and turned around to see Stryker and who he guessed was one of his friends.

"Naruto. I would like to introduce to you an associate of mine. Grim Reaper." Stryker stated while introducing the man who wore a black cloak over a dark blue jumpsuit, silver boots, and had on one silver glove as his right hand was behind his back.

"Please. The honor is all mine Stryker." The man replied in his usual cold tone which actually sent a shiver up Naruto's spine.

"So why am I here Stryker?" Naruto asked.

"''Well you and four of your friends will be working for my associate Grim Reaper for about two months." Stryker answered.

"Is the team chosen already or do I get to choose?" Naruto asked.

"No boy but I want to see who you choose." Grim answered.

"Well whose here Stryker?" Naruto questioned as Stryker went to one of the keyboards in the room and started typing. A few seconds later images were now on the screen.

"Laura, Sasuke, Bobby, and James are in New York. Lorna, Noriko, and Kitty are with Black Widow. Sooraya and Amara are with Psylocke." Stryker explained gaining a nod from Naruto.

_That's right. Psylocke was going to let Amara and Sooraya read ninjutsu scrolls and let them try to mimic the techniques with their own mutant powers. Mom's helping the girls in stealth based tactics today. Which means I have my team._ Naruto thought.

"I have my team Stryker. Now where are we supposed to meet Grim at?" Naruto asked.

"The roof." Grim answered before leaving the room.

"Be careful Naruto. Hydra is a dangerous organization." Stryker warned Naruto who nodded.

"Don't worry. I will." Naruto replied before leaving the briefing room.

_Team X room_

Naruto walked into the room to see Jean, Kurt, Alex, and Danielle playing cards. Judging from their attire they had just finished training.

"We have a mission guys." Naruto announced getting their attention.

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked as he put the cards down.

"Were working for an organization named Hydra." Naruto answered drawing a look of confusion from Alex.

"I thought Hydra's were a myth?" Alex asked.

"Well Stryker seems to be concerned for once. Whoever these guys are; they have Stryker sweating." Naruto stated.

"Let's pack." Danielle said as they went to pack. Stryker told them to just pack one bag for missions.

"Civilian attire guys. We don't necessary know where were going." Naruto said as they each left to go pack.

_Hallway_

Naruto was the first person ready and was now waiting on everyone else. Kurt walked out in his human form thanks to a watch Black Widow created for him. Kurt's human form was a male with blue short hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. His civilian attire was a red shirt, beige pants, brown shoes, and a beige jacked.

"Am I late?" Alex asked while walking out the room. He was now dressed in a pair of blue shorts, black tennis shoes, and a black shirt.

"Nope. We're waiting for Jean and Danielle." Naruto answered as Jean came out with her bag. She now wore a white shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. Danielle was right behind her and was wearing a pair of black shorts, a yellow shirt, a pair of black and yellow tennis shoes, and black sunglasses.

"So where are we supposed to go?" Danielle asked while putting her book bag on her shoulders.

"The Roof top Danielle." Naruto replied as the group of five went to the roof top to meet Grim Reaper.

_Roof Top_

They made it to roof top as they saw a helicopter on it. Grim Reaper was standing right beside it.

"Hop in." He stated to the mutants who were now in the helicopter. As soon as they were in the air vehicle they took off.

_Helicopter_

The helicopter was currently flying over the North Atlantic Ocean. The group of young mutants were now looking down at the ocean and were happy to see the different types of aquatic animals.

"Were half way there." Grim Reaper stated to the mutants who nodded.

_Secret Location_

The helicopter was now about to land in a forest location. The group was told to get out the helicopter with their bags in hand. Once out the helicopter Grim Reaper gave the pilot the signal to leave. Once out of sight Grim Reaper started to walk through the forest.

"Follow me." Grim Reaper called out as the mutants followed him through the dense forest area. A few minutes later they were now near a wooden cabin. Grim Reaper opened the door and was greeted by two people wearing a dark green jumpsuit with dark green armor padding over the shoulders. The group also noticed they had a yellow H on their costumes. On their hands were yellow gloves which went to their forearms and yellow boots as well. On their face was a skull helmet with red eyes. These were Hydra foot soldiers.

"Greeting Grim Reaper." One of them said to the man who nodded in acknowledgment.

"Who are they?" The second Hydra solder asked while looking at the kids.

"There with me." Grim Reaper answered to the two who nodded.

"Very well." The first foot solder said before pressing a button from behind the desk that was in the cabin. A few seconds later some of the floor opened up to reveal a flight of stairs.

"Come on." Grim Reaper stated as he and the rest of the mutants walked down the steps.

"Where are we headed?" Danielle asked the man with the black cloak.

"We are going to one of your new homes for the two months you're working with me." Grim Reaper answered as they finished the walk down stairs and saw a huge facility that was underground. They also saw what they guessed was the symbol for Hydra hanging from a few banners.

"Welcome to Hydra base number 3. This base is located in a northern part of China." Grim Reaper explained to the mutants who nodded.

"Where's the first one?" Jean asked with interest in her voice.

"Russia." Grim Reaper answered before leading them through the facility. They noticed that there we're multiple Hydra agents were talking with one another or actually watching television in the common lounge. They continued their walk until he brought them to two doors.

"Alright boys and girls. This is where you will be staying. The girls have one room together and the boys have one room. Make yourself at home. I will be back in a few minutes." Grim Reaper informed the group as they each went into one of the rooms and saw that they each had three beds. They each unpacked their belongings and were now waiting for Grim Reaper to return. There was a knock on both doors as the group of mutants opened the door and went into the hallway to see Grim Reaper with a woman with long black hair which went to her mid back. She also had green eyes as well as green lipstick. Her attire was a skin tight green jumpsuit with a pair of light green boots and a pair of light green gloves. On her waist was a holster with a pistol in it. She was known as Viper by many heroes but most Hydra agents knew her as Madame Hydra.

"So these are the kids Stryker gave you?" she asked Grim Reaper while looking at each of them with a critical eye.

"Indeed they are." Grim Reaper answered.

"Interesting. Take them to training ground three. I want to see them in action." Viper stated before leaving.

"Do you have costumes you can where?" Grim Reaper asked as he didn't want to go down to the armory and get them suited up.

"We do." Naruto answered for the group.

"Well put them on." Grim Reaper ordered as they each pressed a button on their watch. Naruto was now in his field attire except he now had a silver utility belt on. Alex now had on a pair of black pants, black boots, a crimson shirt, a pair of black sunglasses, and a pair of crimson gloves. Kurt's image inducer was now off as Grim Reaper saw the boy was now blue with three fingers, two toes, and a tail. He saw he wore white boots, a black jumpsuit with a red vest. Danielle now wore a pair of blue pants, brown boots, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, a pair of blue gloves. On Danielle's back was a brown bow. Jean's attire was now a pair of black pants, black boots, a red long sleeve shirt with a black phoenix emblem on the front of the shirt, and a pair of black gloves.

"Impressive. Looks like Nano technology." Grim Reaper said to the group.

"It is. Stryker's experimenting with it." Alex replied to the man who nodded.

"Follow me." Grim Reaper ordered as they were now going to training ground three.

_Training Ground Three_

They arrived at what they guessed was training ground three. They looked around to see it was a forest like area inside the facility. It reminded the group of how Stryker had a few environment rooms back at their facility.

"This is the forest area. Now you five will be doing what we call an initiation." Grim Reaper explained to the mutants who nodded. "Now the point of this is for us to also see your skills as well as see how good your teamwork is."

"Well were ready." Naruto said reassuring that they were ready for what Hydra was going to throw at them.

"Confidence. I like that." Grim Reaper replied before leaving the room.

"Your first objective is to break into the safe house and steal a green gem. Once out you will get your second objective." Viper's voice called out from the intercom.

"Code names or no?" Alex asked his fellow teammates.

"Were in a controlled environment so no. Also turn on your radios as well." Naruto answered.

"I'll go scout ahead." Kurt said to his friends who nodded for him to go. Kurt disappeared in a poof of black brimstone smoke.

"I'll see if there is any animal life. If so, I might be able to find a bird and see the surrounding area." Danielle said to the others who nodded for her to use her animal empathy skills.

"Hey Jean. Can you scan the area?" Naruto asked the red head who nodded. She closed her eyes and focused her telepathic powers to scan for human life. She was able to pick up Danielle and Kurt's seeing as she had memorized them. She expanded her search a little bit more but wasn't able to pick up anything.

"I can't pick up anything." Jean said in a defeated voice.

"Hey don't sweat it." Naruto replied reassuring her it was okay.

"Let's move guys." Alex suggested as the started to move forward in the forest area.

_Observation deck_

Viper had to say she was impressed with what she saw so far. The teleporter would be the scout. If Grim Reaper's files from Stryker were right then telepath had just tried to scan the area. The other female member was using her animal empathy to get information from an animal in the training ground.

"Pretty impressive huh." Grim Reaper commented as he was leaning on the wall and looking at the field from the glass wall they were behind.

"So far so good. I want to see them get into the safe house." Viper replied while looking at the monitor's on her right to see what the Hydra solder's were doing.

_Training Ground Three_

Alex, Naruto, and Jean's walk was going good so far. They were keeping their sense's open in case something were to happen.

"Jean. Call Danielle for me. I'll call Kurt." Naruto said to his fellow teammate who nodded.

"Kurt. Are you their?" Naruto asked through the headset.

"I'm here Naruto. This place is huge man." Kurt answered before teleporting once again to get to another tree.

"How big are we talking Kurt." Naruto asked as they continued their walk through the forest.

"I would say out of Jean's telepath scan" Kurt answered while looking around. Jean's telepathic powers were something she was working on. So far she was able to memorize her friends and was able to link with them but when it came to scanning for others. Her telepathic powers could only go so far before reaching a stopping point.

"Good to know Kurt. Now if you see anything report back alright." Naruto stated to the teleporter.

"Very well Naruto." Kurt said before putting the radio in his pocket.

"Danielle. Are you there?" Jean asked before waiting to hear a response.

"I'm here. So far I was able to find a bird and get some information. From the images I saw. The safe house security looks tight." Danielle answered. Jean told the others what Danielle told her.

"Where are you?" Jean asked her friend.

"By the river." Danielle answered as she was searching for another animal that maybe in this training ground area.

"Well keep us informed then." Jean answered before putting her radio away.

"So what's our plan?" Alex asked as they stopped for a few minutes.

"Well Danielle said the security is strong. So will have Alex shoot one of his beams to get their attention. Meanwhile me and Kurt will go in and find this gem. Jean and Danielle will help Alex until me and Kurt are out." Naruto explained to the two who nodded. Right before they started walking again Naruto's radio went off which meant Kurt was contacting him.

"Yeah Kurt." Naruto said though the mic.

"The guards are armed." Kurt answered as he was a few feet away from the safe house.

"Stay in your position Kurt. Will be there in a few minutes." Naruto ordered.

"Have Jean find me when your near." Kurt replied.

"Alright." Naruto said before putting his mic away.

"Come on guys. Kurt's near the house." Naruto announced to his friends who were ready to move. Jean had contacted Danielle and told her of the plan. She said that she will meet up with them.

"Let's bolt then." Alex said before he started sprinting through the forest with Jean and Naruto right behind him.

_With Kurt_

He was currently waiting for his team to appear. He decided to take the time to study his opponents as well. A few minutes later he heard footsteps. He turned around to see Danielle approach him.

"How did your search go?" Kurt asked the Native American.

"It went well. It seems that the gem is on the second floor of the safe house." Danielle answered while looking at the Hydra soldiers.

"Good to know." Kurt answered as Alex, Naruto, and Jean approached them. Jean had scanned the area while they were running as she was able to pick up on not only Kurt and Danielle but the Hydra agents as well.

"Everyone knows the plan?" Naruto asked before getting a nod from everyone.

"Let's go Naruto." Kurt said before holding his hand out. Naruto took his hand before the two teleported.

"Go for it Alex." Jean ordered to Alex whose hands were glowing red.

"You don't have to tell me." Alex said before shooting off a powerful red optic beam. The Hydra soldiers were now scrambling as the beam hit the safe house.

"Here they come." Jean stated while looking at the Hydra agents pull out their guns and started to advance towards the trio.

"And here we go." Danielle said before he eyes started to glow white. As the Hydra solders were now in the forest they now saw the trees were coming alive and chasing them. They tried to shoot the trees but they seem to keep coming.

"Nice one." Alex commented as Jean used her telekinesis powers to levitate them in the air.

"Fire another one Alex but this time try to stun them." Jean said as she wasn't trying to have Alex kill them.

"Now worries." Alex replied before sending out smaller optic beams.

_Observation Deck_

Grim Reaper had a smirk on his face seeing how their plan was actually working. Viper seemed to be shocked at what Alex had done. She now was wondering what Danielle had done to cause her soldiers to go mad at the tree's.

"It appears Danielle is using her power of illusions in a different way." Grim Reaper stated as her powers were to cause her opponent's worst nightmare to appear but it seemed her illusion power was different from her file.

"I wonder what she's making them see." Viper said with interest in her voice. Grim Reaper went to wall which contained the monitors and started typing on the keyboard. A few seconds later the monitors were now showing several different points of view from the Hydra solders on the field. Grim Reaper and Viper saw that the trees were coming alive and actually attacking the soldiers as well as the fact that red beams were knocking some of the solders out.

"Show me what's going on inside the house." Viper demanded wanting to know what the teleporter and the blonde were doing. Grim Reaper typed on the keyboard once again as it now went to the cameras in the house. He saw that somewhere disconnected while some were completely black.

"Kids are smart." Grim Reaper commented as there were only a few camera's left.

"Get ready for phase two Grim Reaper." Viper ordered as Grim Reaper put his hood up and left the room.

_These kids are good. I wonder if they wouldn't mind working full time. _Viper thought as she was now watching the two in the house.

_Safe House_

Naruto and Kurt were on the roof. They immediately ran to the other side as they saw Alex's optic beam come towards them. The beam blew off a part of the roof and some of the second floor. The two saw a Hydra soldier sitting on the small balcony. Naruto using his stealth skills thanks to his mom was able to sneak up behind the soldier and hit a few pressure points which caused the solder to fall. Kurt came off the roof after seeing Naruto do his thing.

"He's sleep." Kurt said hearing his snoring.

"He'll be out for a few minutes. I don't know enough pressure point to knock him out for an hour." Naruto replied as his mom was able to take out ten people in a matter of seconds with her knowledge of the human body.

"Let's find what where here for." Kurt said as the two were now inside the house. Naruto saw a camera and threw a shuriken at it thus causing it to cut off.

"Another camera." Kurt said before teleporting to where the camera was and unplugging it.

"I hear someone up here." A voice called as Naruto and Kurt heard footsteps coming up the stairwell.

"In here Kurt." Naruto called as the two were now inside a room on the second floor. They had closed the door and locked it.

"The gem." Kurt whispered as the gem was sitting on a desk.

"Open the door soldier three." a voice demanded as they were outside the door.

"I think you knocked out soldier three." Kurt whispered to Naruto who was able to get the gem.

"Sir Soldier three is apparently sleeping." Another solider stated with concern in his voice. He and another soldier found him sleep on the balcony.

"Grenade!" the soldier yelled before throwing the explosive device at the door.

"Kurt. Get us out now." Naruto ordered as the two were able to get out just before the grenade made contact with the door. The Hydra soldiers went into the room and saw nothing except the gem which was gone.

"Damn it!" A Hydra soldier shouted as they lost the gem.

"Were fucked aren't we." Another soldier said to his fellow soldiers.

"Damn right." A second Hydra said as they couldn't do anything but wait for their punishment from Madame Hydra.

_With Alex, Jean, and Danielle _

The battle was in their favor as they were able to knock out most of the Hydra soldiers. Naruto and Kurt appeared a few feet away from them and ran towards them.

"We got it." Naruto exclaimed while holding the gem in his right hand.

"Good job. I'm impressed." Grim Reaper announced to the group who didn't hear him coming.

"So what's our next objective?" Kurt asked the man.

"Fighting me." Grim Reaper answered as he brought his right hand out to reveal a silver scythe. He brought his scythe down on Kurt who was able to teleport just in time.

"Scatter." Naruto ordered as the rest of the mutants each ran out towards the field.

"Running only makes it more fun." Grim Reaper said before pursuing them.

"Alex buy us some time." Naruto said as he had unsealed his bow as well as his quiver.

"No problem." Alex replied before turning around and sending out two optic blast. Grim Reaper's scythe was able to withstand the blast and continued his sprint towards them. Jean decided to use her telekinesis powers to levitate a few tree's and threw them at Grim Reaper who jumped over one before slicing another one in half with ease.

"Ready Naruto?" Danielle asked as she had her bow out and was focusing her energy to create a neural arrow which would disrupt the central nervous system.

"I'll start and you follow." Naruto answered before sending out three of his regular arrows. Grim Reaper saw the arrows coming and sliced them in half. A soon as he did that Danielle sent a white arrow at Grim Reaper who was able to deflect the arrow.

_Interesting, an arrow made of white energy. I wonder what would have happened if it were to hit me? _Grim Reaper asked himself before finally being in range of the kids. He first went after Alex by hitting him with his left hand. Alex was sent flying a few feet. Kurt teleported over to where Alex was to see if he was alright.

_Three to go. _Grim Reaper thought before hitting Danielle with his scythe. Danielle now had a cut going through her jacket. Right before she could try to counter Grim Reaper kicked Danielle away.

"Danielle!" Jean called seeing her friend get sent flying.

"Pay attention." Grim Reaper stated as he was about to hit Jean with his scythe only for Naruto to hit Grim Reaper with a punch and kick combination which sent Grim Reaper a few steps back.

"That's what I'm talking about." Grim Reaper said before he started to fight Naruto in a hand to hand combat. Naruto was dodging Grim Reaper's scythe for a while. Naruto was about to go for a jutsu only for Grim Reaper to speed up his attacks which caused Naruto to stay on the defensive.

"You're doing okay." Grim Reaper commented while keeping his offensive attacks up.

"Thanks." Naruto replied while keeping focused on dodging.

"But that's where experience comes into play boy." Grim Reaper said as he was able to hit Naruto with a horizontal slash with his scythe. The force of the blow sent Naruto back about two feet. Thus leaving Grim Reaper and Jean to fight alone.

"You can't win girl so just surrender." Grim Reaper stated to Jean whose face now had a look of anger on was mad at the fact that he took Naruto out so easily. She and Naruto had developed a close relationship once the phoenix thing was over and now to see him get taken out so easily caused her to be angry.

"**I'm taking over girl." **A voice called from her mind. The last thing Jean saw was Grim Reaper approaching her.

"What's wrong girl. Cat got your tongue?" Grim Reaper asked before letting out a cold chuckle. Jean's entire body exploded with a fire aurora surrounding her for a few seconds before dying down.

_What the hell is that?_ Grim Reaper asked himself before being pushed back by an invisible force which sent him into multiple trees.

_Did Stryker set this up? _Grim Reaper asked himself before trying to get up only to be brought down again.

"**Stay down." **Jean ordered as her friends approached her.

"Jean, you did it." Naruto said to the red head that turned around and sent her teammates flying into what was left of the safe house.

"Okay what the heck just happened?" Alex asked his friends as he stood up.

"That's not Jean." Naruto answered before getting up.

"Then who is it?" Danielle asked while getting up.

"Phoenix." Naruto replied as a few Hydra solders saw the entire situation up to this point.

"So what do you suggest we do?" One of the Hydra soldiers asked as Naruto pulled out a scroll. He opened it and sealed his bow and quiver and unsealed a dagger which was in a dark blue sheath. He placed the sheath on his lower back horizontally.

"Be ready for anything." Naruto answered as Phoenix was now on the loose and ready to kill anything in its path.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**Yes another chapter down. Phoenix is on the loose and is ready to fight. Anyway if you have any questions or comments. Leave a review and I'll reply. Let me know who the fight scene was as well.**

**Also I want to thank everyone who voted. Only one person knows the results and I plan on keeping it that way.**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter Nine: Grim Encounter_

Return to Top


	9. Grim Encounter

X-Namikaze

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, X-men, or any Marvel character that appears In this story.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Demon Speech/Robotic Voice"**

_**Demon Thinking**_

Radio/Telepathic communication

(English or foreign language)

**Also when there are no Japanese speaking people around they will speak English.**

**Another thing when they are in costume they will be referred by their costume names.**

_Chapter 9: Grim Encounter_

_Story Start_

_With Grim Reaper_

He was in the middle of having a good day until he decided to take Stryker up on his offer. At first it sounded simple. Take a few of his specialized kids. Have them train with Hydra for about two months and return them but no. At the moment karma was hitting him in the form of a telepath. Not just any telepath. A telepath who knew what they were doing and that was keeping him grounded.

_I swear once I get out of this. Stryker's head will be on my wall._ Grim Reaper thought to himself while feeling an invisible force hit him once more. A few seconds later the force seemed to disappear.

"**Just to let you know. I am just toying with you." **Phoenix stated to Grim Reaper whose facial expression was stoic.

_I hate to see when she's serious. _Grim Reaper thought to himself while staring down the young girl.

"**Stare all you want to but just know I can kill you in a second." **Phoenix informed her opponent.

"Your intimidation technique is good." Grim Reaper said.

"**I don't need your compliments." **Phoenix replied.

"That wasn't a compliment." Grim Reaper stated.

"**Then what was it?" **Phoenix asked with interest in her voice.

"Call it advice." Grim Reaper replied in his usual cold tone.

_With Naruto_

"You call that advice." Another Hydra soldier said in disbelief.

"It's the best I could think of. Besides I don't see any of you coming up with ideas." Naruto replied while looking at the rest of the group.

"How about we try and get Grim Reaper out of there." Danielle suggested to the group.

"Yeah. Kurt could teleport in there and get him out before Phoenix even notices." Alex added on to Danielle's suggestion.

"I don't think that could work." Naruto said getting confused look's from the Hydra soldiers.

"Why not? It sounds like a good idea to me." A Hydra soldier commented seeing nothing wrong with that plan.

"We don't know any of Phoenix's power's for one. Two this spirit or whatever Phoenix is took over Jean's body and those who know Jean personally know that she already memorized our bodies signatures." Naruto explained as to why it may not work.

"So in other words. Kurt will be a hostage for Phoenix then if we went through with that plan." A Hydra member concluded getting a nod from Naruto.

"Then why don't we just kill Phoenix then." A female voice stated while walking towards the group. The Hydra soldiers recognized Madame Hydra's voice from anywhere.

"How did you get in here?" Danielle asked wondering how she got passed Phoenix.

"Secret entrance." Viper answered not wanting to go into detail.

"I don't even think we can kill her." Alex said to the group.

"And why not?" Viper asked with interest in her voice using the myth about them to back up his claim.

"Phoenix's are known to be immortal." Alex answered.

"Then what can we do." Another Hydra soldier said in a defeated voice. Naruto walked a few steps away from the group in order to think of a plan.

"Hey Kasumi." Naruto called out getting his A.I's attention.

"**Yes Naruto." **The A.I answered.

"Is this utility belt modeled after my mom's?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice.

"**I believe it is. Why?" **Kasumi said to Naruto who now had a grin on his face. He brought his right hand to a small silver cartridge on his right. He opened it and found three small syringes which had a light green liquid inside of them.

"**Naruto. You do know that's the same liquid that knocked out Laura in New York right?"** Kasumi asked getting a nod from Naruto.

"It's our only shot right now." Naruto answered.

"**I believe your mom would say do not do anything stupid. While your dad would say go for it."** Kasumi replied as Naruto went to the group who were still trying to come up with a plan.

"I have a plan but everyone's going to need to participate." Naruto announced getting everyone's attention.

"Alright Naruto. What's the plan?" Kurt asked hoping that this could be the plan that could save their friend.

"Okay in order for this to work. I need Danielle to sync with the land." Naruto started off.

"Sync with the land? What do you mean by that exactly?" Viper questioned with interest in her voice.

"It's a technique I created but I can only hold it for about ten minutes." Danielle answered.

"Okay so she sync's with the land. Then what comes next?" A Hydra member asked wanting Naruto to continue with the explanation of his plan.

"Well that where things get interesting. I'm going to be fighting Phoenix on my own. Kurt you are going to take this." Naruto said as he gave Kurt the small green syringe. "And give it to Grim Reaper."

"What is that?" Alex asked while looking at the green liquid in the syringe.

"Hopefully something that will be able to knock out Phoenix." Naruto answered while giving Viper the second syringe.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Viper asked while holding the syringe.

"A back up plan if anything else. Now Danielle is playing a big part in this plan as she will morph me into the Kyubi." Naruto stated getting a gasp from Kurt, Alex, and Danielle.

"Naruto I can't do that." Danielle replied as she could never make an illusion that big.

"You don't have to make me that big Danielle. Just as big as you can." Naruto said trying to calm her down.

"So you plan on using Kyubi's power to bring down Phoenix." Alex concluded getting a nod from Naruto.

"Will Kyubi be taking over?" Kurt asked as there had been previous times where Naruto would allow Kyubi to take over if they were in a fight.

"For a little bit, but not that long." Naruto answered.

"What is the rest of your plan?" Another Hydra soldier asked as Naruto explained the rest of his plan to the group.

"That sounds so stupid." Danielle said as she disagreed with the rest of his plan.

"It's all we have." Viper replied.

"Look will protect you Danielle alright. Just make sure you do your job." A Hydra soldier remarked.

"I will. Believe me." Danielle replied before sitting on the ground Indian style and closing her eyes.

"Remember the code word's Viper." Naruto stated getting a nod from Viper.

"I hope this works." Kurt said as he wanted this thing to end.

"I know it will work Kurt. Trust me." Naruto replied as Danielle's eyes opened as they were glowing white.

"Go." Alex ordered as Naruto ran to Phoenix's location.

"So why did he give me this?" Viper asked Naruto friends.

"In case he loses control." Kurt answered as there had been a couple of incidents where Naruto lost control of Kyubi's chakra.

_With Phoenix_

"Phoenix. This ends now." A voice announced getting her attention. She turned around and saw Kyubi's container standing a few feet away from her.

"**Nice try kid but run along now. I have a life to end." **Phoenix replied.

"Just end this now and let Jean come back." Naruto said to Phoenix who shook her head no.

"**Jean's not here anymore. I'm the queen now." **Phoenix answered.

"Last chance." Naruto threatened trying to make sure Phoenix's decision was final.

"**You can't do anything to hurt me."** Phoenix said to Naruto.

"I warned you." Naruto stated as his form was starting to glow red as a few seconds later a red cloak appeared around Naruto.

"**So you know how to use Kyubi's cloak. What do you want a cookie." **Phoenix taunted as she was not fazed by his transformation.

"I can use more than the cloak. **Trust me."** Naruto replied as his body started to change even more as his entire being looked even more like a fox as he now had four red tails.

_What is this boy doing? _Grim Reaper asked himself while looking at Naruto's transformation.

_**He can use four tails of Kyubi's chakra at a young age.**_ Phoenix thought to herself in disbelief.

"**Give up now Phoenix." **A voice stated getting her attention.

"**I see you have taken over your host body as well. Huh Kyubi." **Phoenix replied while keeping her eyes on the fox in front of her.

"**We can end this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." **Kyubi said in a calm tone trying to keep himself from killing Phoenix for good.

"**I want the hard way of course. I know you're not going to do anything to drastic to hurt me or Jean at that."** Phoenix stated while trying to play at the fact that she had control of Jean's physical body.

"**I'm not the boy Phoenix. I could care less what happens to the girl." **Kyubi replied coldly as red and blue orbs started to come off of its body and into the air surrounding the fox.

_With Viper_

Viper had heard the first code word and went over to Alex with a key at hand. Naruto told her that once he said trust me she was to take off Alex's gloves. She unlocked Alex's gloves which landed on the ground.

"Why do you where those gloves?" Viper questioned while looking at the gloves that had made a small crater.

"They're my limiter's. They keep me from going all out." Alex answered while moving he arms around for a bit.

"Limiters?" A Hydra soldier asked.

"Alex can't control his power's all the way yet so he where's those gloves to help him learn control." Kurt explained getting a nod from the Hydra members.

"Stand back." Alex ordered as his arms started to glow red. Alex went into a stance with his hands on his right side.

"Let me know when to fire." Alex said to the group who nodded.

"I believe that's my que." Kurt stated before teleporting towards Grim Reaper.

_With Kyubi_

"**You're not going to do it Kyubi. I know you." **Phoenix stated as she knew he wasn't going to fire a Imari.

"**Not anymore Phoenix." **Kyubi answered as Kurt appeared behind Phoenix.

"**So that was your plan." **Phoenix commented while holding her hand out to stop Kurt from teleporting with Grim Reaper.

"**No it wasn't." **Kyubi replied as the fox's tails were now above its head. The red and blue orbs started to morph into a black ball.

_**Kyubi is really serious.**_ Phoenix thought as he swallowed the ball.

"**Imari!"** Kyubi shouted while unleashing a powerful red beam from its mouth.

_With Viper_

"Why is Naruto still standing their?" A Hydra soldier questioned while looking at the scene they were seeing. Danielle's technique made it so that those around her could see what's really happening while everyone outside would see the illusion.

"Fire." Viper ordered as Alex unleashed a powerful red beam which went towards Naruto who still hadn't moved.

"Move!" A Hydra soldier shouted as the next thing everyone saw was the beam being redirected. They also saw that Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

_With Phoenix_

_Redirect the beam now!_ A voice in the back of her head yelled as Phoenix redirected the beam towards the wall to her left.

"**You will never win Kyubi."** Phoenix announced as she was able to use her power to deflect the Imari.

"Game over." A cold voice whispered in her ear as she felt her body completely shut down.

_**Out smarted by humans. I can't believe this.**_ Phoenix thought to herself as her control was gone and Jean was back in charge.

"I'm glad that's over." Grim Reaper muttered to himself as he saw Viper, Alex, Danielle, and the rest of the Hydra solder's come over to their location.

"You okay?" Viper asked Grim Reaper.

"Of course I am. My hand on the other hand. Not so much." Grim Reaper answered in his usual cold voice while looking at his scythe hand which was damaged.

"Where's Naruto?" Danielle asked as she heard footsteps approach them.

"Right here." A voice called as Naruto became visible to the group.

"He can turn invisible." A Hydra soldier said in shock.

"You played that one close." Alex said to Naruto.

"I had to make it believable." Naruto answered as Grim Reaper picked up Jean's body.

"I'm taking her to the egg head. I'm sure he'll be able to help her." Grim Reaper stated to Viper.

"I just wanted to say everyone did a good job today. Now go get some rest. You all deserve it." Viper announced to the group of Hydra soldiers who were happy to get a compliment from Madame Hydra herself.

"Now Stryker's kids. I want you to get some rest. We're going to be having a long talk tomorrow." Grim Reaper said before leaving with Jean's body. Everybody else left the training ground in order to rest up for the next day.

_Next Day_

It was early in the morning as Naruto, Danielle, Kurt, and Alex were being interrogated by Grim Reaper. He was trying to see if either of them knew that Stryker had sent Jean in order to sabotage Hydra. The result from his interrogation was negative as none of them knew of Stryker's plans.

"I still say we go and kill Stryker but that's just me." Grim Reaper said to Viper who shook her head no.

"We can't just do that. Besides we have bigger plans." Viper informed Grim Reaper who nodded.

"You're right. Alright I'm taking the kids to go get their final teammate from egg head." Grim Reaper said.

"Very well then." Viper replied before leaving the room the two were in. Grim Reaper pressed a button on the wall and told the kids to get out the room and follow him.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked as they each were in their costume attire's.

"Were going to see if my friend was able to figure out where this Phoenix came from." Grim Reaper answered as they were now in front of an elevator. The door opened as Grim Reaper told them to get in. Once everyone was in Grim Reaper pressed the LB button.

"Words of advice. Do not stare for too long. Trust me you'll know what I mean." Grim Reaper stated to the others who nodded. The elevator went ping which alerted them that they were at their designated floor.

"Come on." Grim Reaper ordered while walking out the elevator. One by on Naruto, Danielle, Kurt, and Alex walked out the elevator.

"Welcome to the Research and Development department." A person wearing a yellow and black jumpsuit announced.

"Bee keepers." Naruto commented as that comment seemed to alert the others wearing similar suits.

"Oh shit. It's Deadpool!" A person shouted as he was the only person to actually call them Bee keepers.

"No it's not." Danielle said trying to calm them down.

"**Calm down." **A robotic voice said adding on to Danielle's statement. The kids turned around and saw a huge head which seemed to have small legs and arms as they were sitting in what seemed to be a hover chair. They were staring at M.O.D.O.K. One of the most intelligent villains you could run across.

"So M.O.D.O.K. Were you able to figure out where the Phoenix is located?" Grim Reaper questioned while looking down at the lab. The lab was set up so that the elevator was on a higher platform while the lab was on a lower level.

"**Well I have been using what resource's I have and I have not been able to reach a conclusion." **M.O.D.O.K informed.

"So to make this conversation short and not confusing. You don't know." Naruto said trying to break down the science lingo.

"**Preciously. The kids not bad he understands a scientist world."** M.O.D.O.K stated while Grim Reaper was looking at what the AIM solders were doing.

"So tell me again why she is helping out one of your solders?" Grim Reaper asked as Jean was up and about helping one of the solders with a few chemicals.

"**What are you doing?" **M.O.D.O.K asked while looking down at the experiment one of his AIM solder's were doing.

"Helping him put together this formula correctly. Whoever wrote this had it all wrong." Jean said informing the AIM solder while correcting the formula. M.O.D.O.K saw this and hovered down to see what Jean was correcting.

"**I see." **M.O.D.O.K started while looking at Jean's formula. **"You're adding the iron early in order to give the acid something to melt before you add the base." **M.O.D.O.K concluded getting a nod from Jean.

"And once that happens the two will cancel each other out leaving the remaining compound." Jean said to M.O.D.O.K.

"**Grim Reaper. Allow me to keep this child for the two months. I believe I will be able to make great use out of her." **M.O.D.O.K stated to Grim Reaper.

"Very well but when the times comes I will need her." Grim Reaper replied.

"**I will have her ready to help you if the time were to come Grim Reaper."** M.O.D.O.K answered as he was happy to have a fresh scientific mind on his staff for the time being.

"Later Jean." Danielle called as Jean waved to them from the lab.

"So now what do we do?" Kurt asked Grim Reaper who pressed the button for the elevator.

"Were going to see the fat man." Grim Reaper answered as they boarded the elevator and left the lab.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**A short chapter but it was needed. The next few chapters are going to be very interesting.**

**Also any questions or comments. Leave a review and I'll reply.**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter10: Rush Hour pt 1_


	10. Rush Hour PT 1

X-Namikaze

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, X-men, or any Marvel character that appears In this story.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Demon Speech/Robotic Voice"**

_**Demon Thinking**_

Radio/Telepathic communication

(English or foreign language)

**Also when there are no Japanese speaking people around they will speak English.**

**Another thing when they are in costume they will be referred by their costume names.**

_Episode 10: Rush Hour PT 1_

_Episode Start_

_Hydra Base-China_

_March 2__nd__, 7:30pm_

It was night time in China. Right now Grim Reaper along with his hired help was now on an airplane preparing to leave to go see one Wilson Fisk.

"Today we are going to visit Wilson Fisk. He is a business man first and foremost so keep in mind when we're talking to him." Grim Reaper explained to his hired help who nodded.

"So why are we going to see Wilson Fisk?" Naruto questioned the Hydra villain.

"He is an investor. Hydra is working on a big project and AIM needs more money for it to succeed." Grim Reaper answered.

"Should we suit up for this occasion?" Kurt asked as Grim Reaper who shook his head no.

"Not this time." Grim Reaper replied as the airplane took off into the sky as they were now on their way for New York City.

_March 2__nd__, 12:00pm EST_

Being back in New York for the second time felt good. Naruto was hoping that he would be able to see The Heroes for Hire again since he was back in town for a bit but knew that he probably wouldn't since they were on a business venture.

_Fisk Building_

The group arrived at the Fisk building and they have to say that it was indeed a very large building. The group walked in and saw that it had a lobby along with multiple people working in the building not knowing that they were actually helping a crime boss.

"Follow me." Grim Reaper ordered as the group went down a hallway and went to an elevator. The group of kids didn't know that this one of the few elevators that went up to Wilson Fisk room. The rest of the elevators only went up to certain levels in the building. They were now at their floor and got off the elevator. The kids were looking at the huge office that had multiple paintings, statues, and furniture for people to sit on. Right now they all took a seat and waited for the Kingpin himself to arrive.

"I hope I am not to late for our meeting Mister Reaper. I had a stockholders meeting to attend to" A deep voice called out as a huge man wearing a white business suit came into the room. The kids saw that the man also carried a cane and was being followed by Laura, Sasuke, Bobby, and James. They also saw their friends were wearing black business suits.

"What's the matter Fisk? Afraid no one would pick up when you fall?" Grim Reaper asked causing Fisk to let out a loud laugh at the joke.

"I never knew you had a sense of humor." Fisk said while taking a seat in his office chair while the four kids behind him each took a seat near him.

"Trust me I don't." Grim Reaper replied as Wilson Fisk started to go through a few papers on his desk.

"So what brings an Agent of Hydra to my domain?" Fisk asked in a serious voice.

"A.I.M needs more money." Grim Reaper replied in his usual cold tone.

"More money?" Fisk said before he started laughing a bit. "I always give Hydra money Mister Reaper. I see no need in giving it more than I already do."

"I can assure you that it will not go to waste." Grim Reaper replied as Fisk shook his head no.

"You see Mister Reaper. I am a business man who took a risk in investing in Hydra. Judging by the files I have over the past few months. No progress has been made." Fisk stated.

"So what do you want me to do then Fisk? I know a person like you self is all about taking big risk in order to get some type of reward." Grim Reaper said getting a nod from Wilson Fisk.

"I want to put my trust in Hydra so I want you to steal something for me." Fisk replied getting an confused look from Grim Reaper.

"Stealing? Isn't that a bit below you Fisk. I mean with all the money you have I'm sure you could buy almost anything." Grim Reaper replied getting another nod from Wilson Fisk.

"Well Grim Reaper they're something that even money cannot and they're something that you just have to take." Fisk stated in a strong tone.

"So what exactly does the big man want anyway?" Grim Reaper asked getting down to the point of this conversation.

"I want the latest gem that is on display at the down town museum." Fisk answered while holding up the Daily Bugle which front page article was on the ancient gem that was found in Brazil a couple of days ago and was on display.

"Will have it to you by tonight then." Grim Reaper replied as he was ready to get out of the office.

"You see Mister Reaper there is a problem with that." Fisk said while pointing to the third paragraph in the newspaper article. "It will be leaving New York by tonight you see."

"So you want us to get it now." Grim Reaper concluded getting a nod from Wilson Fisk.

"Now you're thinking Mister Reaper. Yes I do indeed want that gem to add to my collection." Fisk said as Grim Reaper got up.

"Consider it done. " Grim Reaper proclaimed as he wanted to leave.

"I see someone has been trusting Stryker." Fisk commented while eyeing Naruto, Kurt, Alex, and Danielle.

"I could say the same for you. We're leaving." Grim Reaper said the Hydra group left the room.

"The life of a business man is a hard one. You four please hold my calls until I get back." Fisk announced before leaving his office.

"I swear I am going to gut him one day." Laura muttered to herself.

"At least you weren't the one who has to go get his coffee." Bobby replied as the group had a hard time working for Wilson Fisk since he used them mostly to run his errands.

"Look at it this way. Miss Fisk is pretty nice." James said as the group had to agree that working for her was easier than working for Wilson.

"I'll say." Sasuke commented as the phone started to ring. Now they had to decide who would be the first person to answer it.

_New York City Museum, 3:17pm EST_

It was busy in Downtown New York. Especially since it was rush hour but then again New York was a pretty big city so it was now shock. Right now the group of five were currently suited up in their costume attire and were about to break into the museum.

"So tell me again why we can't just send Nightcrawler in?" Naruto asked as he was in his Ghost attire.

"You said he couldn't teleport to places he doesn't know. Besides you're the one who can turn invisible after all so this should be a cake walk for you." Grim Reaper replied.

"So why am I going in?" Danielle asked seeing no reason as to her going into the museum.

"You're illusion abilities of course Mirage. While Havok will provide long range support in case things get out of hand and if all else fails I'll just send Nightcrawler in to teleport you out of the museum." Grim Reaper explained as the plan was good.

"So what are you going to be doing?" Alex asked the Hydra Agent.

"Getting a soda while you kids work." Grim Reaper answered before leaving the rooftop they were on.

"Typical bad guy. Letting the grunts do his work." Naruto muttered.

"You guys ready?" Kurt asked getting a nod from the trio.

"Let's do this." Danielle replied as Kurt teleported the group of four to the museum building.

_With Wilson Fisk, 3:20pm_

He was enjoying the finer things in life at the moment. He was watching from a distance the kids Grim Reaper had with him. He had to say that he wish Stryker had told him about the kid who could teleport but that was not the main focus today. Right now he was going to make a phone call to see how the kids would react under pressure.

"Yes this is Wilson Wisk calling to report a robbery in progress." Fisk stated into the phone.

"I've heard rumors about this robbery ever since the gem was placed in that museum sir. I would never involve myself in such acts against New York City." Fisk replied before hanging up the phone.

_Let's see how well they operate under pressure._ Fisk thought to himself before getting into his limo and driving off.

_Museum, 3:29pm_

Right now Naruto and Danielle were in the museum. The two were hiding behind whatever they could in order to not be spotted. Right now they were observing where the gem was and how they were going to get it.

"I can get the gem out no problem thanks to my mom teaching me a thing or two about stealing." Naruto said getting a nod from Danielle.

"I can place an illusion on a rock I found." Danielle replied as the illusion would last about five minutes before dispersing.

"Attention Everyone. Please evacuate the museum. There are thieves I repeat thieves that are attempting to steal the gem on display." A voice announced over the intercom as people started to quickly get out of the museum.

"Forget the plan. Ghost get it and let's go." Danielle said as Naruto used a bow to break the glass case the gem was in. He quickly used a shushin to reappear before the gem and took it off the stand it was once on.

"I got the gem Nightcrawler and Havok. We're about to move." Naruto said through his comm link as right before he could move an arrow shot pass him. Naruto turned and saw five costumed themed kids standing at the entrance of the museum.

"Who are you guys?" Naruto asked never seeing the five heroes before.

"The names Patriot." An Africa-American male answered. His attire was a blue long sleeves shirt which had chain-mesh on it. He wore white pants and black boots. On his face was a domino and in his hand was a red, white, and blue shield.

"Iron Lad." A person said as he was wearing armor similar to Ironman's with the exception of his being silver instead of red.

"Speed's the name and running is my game." A third person said as he had short silver hair and was dressed similar to Quicksilver.

"My name is Stature." The fourth member of the team stated. She had medium length blonde hair and was wearing a black and red jumpsuit with red and black gloves. Black boots and a black domino mask on.

"Names Hawk-Eye and next time I won't miss one purpose." The fifth and final member said as she had long black hair and wore black sunglasses. She wore a purple long sleeved shirt which had armor on the arms. A pair of purple pants and purple boots. In her hands was dark purple bow. While around her neck was a white scarf.

"We're the Young Avengers!" Patriot shouted with pride in his voice as Naruto started to laugh.

"Wow. I mean I wonder how long it took you guys to plan that long introduction. I mean do you know that there are people out there that don't really care." Naruto replied as he saw the group of young heroes eyes narrow.

"Did I strike a cord or something? If so please let me know." Naruto said while pressing a button on his utility belt as a second later his sheathed dagger appeared on his back in its horizontal position.

"Avengers. Take this guy down." Patriot ordered as the group of five charged towards Naruto.

"**Look at what you have gotten yourself into Ghost." **Kasumi said through his headset.

"Did you forget who my dad was Kasumi?" Naruto replied while unsheathing his dagger and getting into a defensive stance.

"**Just don't get yourself killed."** Kasumi advised getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"The thought never crossed my mind." Naruto replied as they battle was about to begin.

_And to be continued_

**A/N**

**Well I know this isn't that long but I have to get back into the grove of X-Namikaze. Anyway the Young Avengers are going to be the same age as Naruto and the crew since Marvel doesn't really have enough younger heroes. Unless their apart of the X-Men.**

**Any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply.**

**I will be going back and re-editing some chapters. Just adding dates, times, and putting them as Episodes rather than chapters since it makes it easier for me.**

**Final thing. I want to thank the person who told me to update X-Namikaze. I wish I could properly thank you but the message you sent me was deleted when Fanfiction changed the Private Messaging system. So thank you and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**

**Benjamin236**

_Episode 11:Rush Hour PT 2_

_See ya_


	11. Rush Hour PT 2

X-Namikaze

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, X-men, or any Marvel character that appears In this story.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Demon Speech/Robotic Voice"**

_**Demon Thinking**_

Radio/Telepathic communication

(English or foreign language)

**Also when there are no Japanese speaking people around they will speak English.**

**Another thing when they are in costume they will be referred by their costume names.**

_Episode 11: Rush Hour PT 2_

_Episode Start_

Naruto at the moment was on the defensive. Moving, ducking, and dodging were the only things he could do right now until he was able to get a feel for his opponents. It was something his mother crammed into him. Once he got a feel for what his opponents then his father's advice would kick in. Shoot, strike, and attack them like there is no tomorrow. Yep his parents had different ways of approaching things but that's why he loved them.

"Hey Kasumi?" Naruto asked while dodging another arrow and repulser beam combo from two of the Young Avengers.

"**You need something Naruto." **Kasumi replied from the headset on Naruto's mask.

"Could you do a look up for me please?" Naruto asked while noticing Speed wasn't where he was supposed to be.

"**Consider it done Naruto. Watch out now." **Kasumi warned the blonde who quickly created a dome of wind around him which sent Speed back to his team.

"Hey Stature, get ready to attack." Patriot ordered while looking at their opponent who was doing nothing but avoiding their attacks. Patriot looked over to Stature who looked as though she was in a daze.

"Stature!" Patriot called trying to get the girl's attention.

"I was wondering when you would get here." Naruto announced to his opponents who had no idea who he was talking to.

"Come on now Ghost. I wasn't going to let you have all the fun now." A voice replied from above them as the group of young heroes saw Danielle who had jumped down from where she was and landed right beside Ghost.

"Identify yourself." Patriot ordered to the new person.

"Call me Mirage Young Avengers. Me and Stature have already met." She replied to the heroes whose focus shifted to their teammate Stature who was now shaking her head for a few seconds.

"What happened Patriot?" Stature questioned while trying to remember what happened.

"I'll explain later. Right now we have these two do deal with." Patriot replied getting a nod from Stature.

"Let's go then." Speed said before becoming a blur once again.

"Someone jumped the gun." Naruto commented before sending a gust a wind to his left which hit Speed once again.

"Speed, knock it off." Patriot warned his fellow teammate who was the person to run first and walk later.

"**I gathered as much information on these Young Avengers as I could Naruto." **Kasumi stated to Naruto who nodded.

"Can you bring it up on me and Danielle's head up display?" Naruto asked the artificial intelligence.

"**Consider it done." **Kasumi replied before going back to work.

"Mirage put you're goggles on. Kasumi's about to send you some information." Naruto whispered getting a nod from Mirage who pulled out a black pair of goggles.

"Gotcha." Hawk-eye whispered as she let loose an arrow at Mirage. Naruto quickly cut the arrow in half with his dagger which caused a net to spring and capture the two.

"Now Stature." Patriot ordered as the girl started to grow taller while walking over towards her opponents. Once at a certain height she used her hands to cover them.

"**Looks like we got them." **Iron Lad stated to his fellow teammates who were now happy at the fact that this was a win for them.

"Yeah, you got them alright." A voice called from the second floor. Stature looked up to see Ghost and Mirage standing there. Stature opened her hands to reveal that nothing was there.

"My names not Mirage for nothing." Danielle informed her opponents who were outsmarted. Patriot was about to come up with another plan when they saw two people approach Ghost and Mirage.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Alex questioned his friends while walking towards them.

"Look down Havok." Kurt said to his friend who saw the Young Avengers.

"We need to wrap this up. Nightcrawler see if you can find Grim Reaper." Naruto stated to his group of friends who nodded at the plan.

"You're not getting away." Hawk-Eye said before firing an arrow at Nightcrawler who teleported out of the room.

"**Tell Alex to put on his goggles Naruto. I want to send him the information I gave you and Danielle." **Kasumi stated as Naruto made a gesture to Havok to put on his goggles.

"**Patriot." **Iron Lad called out getting their leaders attention. **"I know we can't go all out in a museum but we have to do something."** With that statement Patriot started to think of a plan.

"Plan beta." Patriot said to his fellow teammates who nodded. It was time for them to show these guys that they could be a threat.

"Looks like round two's about to begin." Alex commented while observing the Young Avengers who were talking amongst themselves.

"Give them a warning shot Havok. After that will stall for time until we hear from Grim Reaper or Nightcrawler." Naruto explained what they would do while getting a nod from Havok whose arms started to glow red.

"Warning!" Alex shouted before firing off a beam which hit a space between the Young Avengers who had no choice but to dodge the attack. "Shot."

"From Kasumi's information. We're better off taking out Iron Lad first." Danielle said while taking out her collapsible bow.

"Go for it Mirage. We got your back." Alex reassured the girl who started to vanish into sand.

"She became sand Patriot." Hawk-Eye informed the leader of the young heroes.

"Focus everyone." Patriot replied while looking at Havok and Ghost.

"Time for an experiment." Naruto muttered to himself as he brought his hands into a hand sign. A second later four pillars of wind appeared on the floor where the Young Avengers were. They quickly formed into copies of Ghost.

"That was cool." Speed said to himself while eyeing the copies of their opponent.

"Take them." Patriot shouted before charging at one of the clones who dodged his punch.

"I'm doing down there." Alex said before jumping down onto the main floor and started fighting Patriot along with the clone.

_The heist was about to go off without a hit but the museum knew we were coming. _Naruto thought to himself while thinking over the past events that happened for the span of ten minutes. _I'm pretty sure the only people who knew were us and Wilson Fisk. Unless he set us up but why would he do such a thing._ As Naruto remembered Grim Reaper's words about Wilson Fisk. _He said he was a businessman first so what comes second. _Naruto pondered hearing a loud boom come from below which meant that one of his wind clones had been taken out. _Seems Danielle is about to make her move while Alex is just playing around. I hope Kurt can find Grim Reaper soon. I don't want to be around when bigger heroes show up._

_With Grim Reaper_

_3:40pm, EST_

Getting a soda, yeah right. He had more important things to do than get a soda. Not that he couldn't go for one but right now he had just picked up a small box that had come from Tinker himself. A new upgrade for his arm meant that this day was going well. Right now he was now making his way onto the roof top where he first dropped off the kids. He arrived on the roof prepared to get moving but noticed that they weren't there. He looked at the museum and saw a few police cars were parked outside the building.

_Just what the hell happened? _Grim Reaper pondered to himself as Kurt appeared on the roof top.

"There you are Grim Reaper." Kurt said with relief in his voice that he found the Hydra member.

"What going on Nightcrawler." Grim Reaper stated to the blue teleporter.

"It appears that the museum was informed about the heist." Kurt informed the man who nodded and pulled out a business card that was green and black.

"Find this address and hold this card towards the door. If it is read right then the door will open." Grim Reaper explained to Kurt who nodded.

"Where are you going then?" Kurt asked the man who let out a chuckle.

"To see a big man about an investment deal." Grim Reaper replied before leaving the roof top as Kurt read the information on the card before putting it away.

_Don't worry guys I'm coming. _Kurt thought to himself before teleporting back into the museum.

_With Mirage_

_3:47pm EST_

So as it turns out her arrows could affect machinery. After getting the drop on Iron Lad she was now facing Speed who continued to run around and taunt her for some reason.

_Will he attack already?_ Danielle complained before being hit on her right arm by Speed. The speedster continued this routine until Danielle got tired of it. A second later Danielle turned invisible in front of Speed who quickly came to an halt.

"Where did you go?" Speed asked himself before seeing a tiger lunge at him which caused him to move out of the way.

_Close one there Speed._ He thought to himself before seeing snakes were wrapping around him. This caused him to start screaming out loud gaining the attention of his fellow teammates who were busy.

"**Speed. There are no snakes." **Iron Lad called out trying to calm down speed since a white arrow messed up some of his suit functions. He was trying to get most of them back online.

"I knew that." Speed replied trying to play it cool only to receive a spin kick by Danielle.

_To easy._ Danielle thought to herself while seeing her handy work. Speed who was knocked back a few feet while Iron Lad was trying to get to a standing position. She was about to see if Kurt came back when Stature who was in her giant form kicked one of Naruto's clones which let out a loud boom.

_That has to hurt._ Danielle commented remembering how Naruto's clone made of wind had more of the wind element in them than chakra in them. She turned her attention to Alex who was at a stalemate with Patriot whose shield was able to block his energy blast.

"Nightcrawler here everyone. Grim Reaper told us to go to a location on a card he gave me. Meet me on the roof tops guys." Kurt informed his fellow teammates through the radio.

"I'm on my way." Alex replied before stopping his attack. Naruto use a shushin to go down to the main floor.

"Later." Danielle said before shooting an arrow to the second floor and tugging on it as she was pulled up to the floor.

"See ya." Naruto said before grabbing Alex and using a shushin again to leave the area.

"**Who were those guys. I've been trying to look them up but can't find anything on them." **Iron Lad informed his teammates as his armor was functioning at normal speeds. It appears the arrow she used only lasted a few minutes.

"Whoever they maybe." Patriot announced to his fellow team. "We will beat them the next time we see them. They can count on it."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Hawk-Eye commented as the Young Avengers left the scene. Letting the news media along with the police into the area.

_With Naruto_

_3:55pm EST_

The group of four was now hiding in an alley which was a block away from the museum. Right now Kasumi was doing a look up as to where the address on the card was. As it turns out it wasn't that far from their location.

"Alright guys let's power down and act natural." Naruto said before pressing a button on his watch as he was now in his regular attire. Danielle and Alex did the same thing while Kurt pressed a button on his watch so people now saw his human form rather than his true form.

"Man this is a big city." Kurt commented as the four were out of the alley and now we're on the streets of New York City.

"So where do you think we're going?" Alex questioned his fellow teammates hoping that this wasn't another test.

"If I had to guess then I say a hideout or something like that." Danielle commented as they continued their walk through the city until they reached their destination. The group of four saw that they were outside of a small office building. The group of four walked up to the door and Naruto held the card in front of the door. They all watched as a red light appeared and scanned the card for a second before they heard a click which meant the door was open. They quickly walked into the office and closed the door. They saw that the small office was like a small sized apartment. Right now the group sat down on the couch and waited for Grim Reaper to show up.

"Guys I think we've been set up." Naruto stated to his friends.

"You've been thinking about that as well huh." Danielle commented as Naruto pulled out the gem they were told to steal.

"I want to say Kingpin set us up but why would he do that. I mean he wants that gem right?" Alex exclaimed while taking the gem and holding it. Trying to understand what was so important about the gem.

"Grim Reaper did say he was a business man first." Kurt said recalling what Grim Reaper had said. "Maybe he's one of those double agent things. Working as a bad guy then a good guy."

"Doubt that. Hey can Kasumi do a look up on Kingpin?" Alex replied as the holographic image of Kasumi appeared from Naruto's watch.

"**I already did that Alex." **Kasumi said before telling them the information she had on Kingpin. Everything she had pointed at the fact that he was a business man who did good business with other people.

"You think Sasuke may know something about Kingpin. I mean they have been working with Kingpin before we left to work with Hydra." Naruto informed his teammates who shrugged their shoulders.

"He may even keep it secret from them all things considered." Danielle commented.

"Will figure out who he really is one day guys." Kurt reassured his teammates who nodded in agreement. Right now they were just going to enjoy what down time they had before doing whatever Grim Reaper wanted them to do next.

_With Grim Reaper_

_Fisk Building_

_4:30pm, EST_

Grim Reaper wasn't happy at the moment. On the way to the Fisk Building he had already knew that Fisk was probably the one who tipped off the police. He originally wanted to slaughter the fat man himself but knew that he couldn't since he was a huge investor. Right now he was on the elevator thinking about what he would say and what actions he would take in order to insure Wilson Fisk was on board with Hydra because if he wasn't then he was going to personally enjoy slapping him around silly. The elevator came to a halt which meant he had arrived on his floor. He got out the elevator and walked into Fisk main office. He saw that the man was there along with his four kids from Stryker. From the looks of it they were briefing him of what happened while he stepped out.

"Very well you four. You are dismissed and can head home for the day." Fisk announced to the kids who seemed happy to leave.

"Evening Fisk. Have you been watching the news?" Grim Reaper questioned in his usual cold voice.

"Of course I have been Reaper. I was shocked to see that your kids couldn't get the gem." Kingpin answered causing Grim Reaper to laugh a bit.

"So why did you call the police Kingpin?" Grim Reaper asked in a serious tone.

"Why would I call the police Reaper? I mean I wanted that gem all things considered." Kingpin replied.

"You already told me you wanted Hydra to prove itself to you Kingpin and I believe we have." Grim Reaper stated getting a laugh from Kingpin.

"And you questioned me about watching the news Reaper dear." Kingpin replied while making a gesture to the television screen that was behind him. "The gem is still in the museum."

"Look again." Grim Reaper stated as a bulletin was going across the screen stating that the gem that was once there was now a rock shocking Kingpin who had thought that they couldn't steal the gem he desired.

"Well then give me the gem Reaper." Kingpin demanded causing Grim Reaper to laugh.

"Sign this paper and I will deliver it to you tomorrow morning." Grim Reaper replied while pulling out a sheet of paper. Kingpin read the paper with a critical eye.

"Consider it done Reaper." With that Kingpin signed the paper as Grim Reaper took the paper and put it away in his cloak. He then left the room and went into the elevator.

"Have a good day Kingpin." Grim Reaper said in a taunting tone before the elevator closed. He got the man to sign the agreement papers so he indeed had a great day.

_Maybe Hydra can be of some use to me after all._ Kingpin thought to himself before thinking about how he can use it to his advantage rather than them using him.

_Episode End_

**A/N**

**Another chapter down. Any questions or comments leave a review and I will reply.**

**There will be two more chapters before I bring the Hydra arc to a close and move onto what will be something I've had in the works for a while.**

**Benjamin236**

_Episode 12: Staying Ahead_

_See ya_


	12. Staying Ahead

X-Namikaze

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, X-men, or any Marvel character that appears In this story.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Demon Speech/Robotic Voice"**

_**Demon Thinking**_

Radio/Telepathic communication

(English or foreign language)

**Also when there are no Japanese speaking people around they will speak English.**

**Another thing when they are in costume they will be referred by their costume names.**

_Episode 12: Staying Ahead_

_Episode Start_

_New York_

_March 15__th__ 7:30pm, EST_

_Hydra Hideout_

The group of four consisting of Naruto, Kurt, Alex, and Danielle were waiting for Grim Reaper to show up. Right now the group was still trying to figure out what business Fisk conducted when he wasn't being a "business man".

"Maybe Grim Reaper knows what business Fisk conducts." Danielle suggested to the group who thought about it for a few seconds. He was the one who told them about him being a business man in the first place. So it was possible that he would know what Fisk does when business hours were over.

"That is a possibility." Kurt replied as he was sitting on the couch.

"He may not even tell us. You know the whole villain code thing." Alex said while remembering that at the end of the day that even villains have honor. Sure it wasn't much but it was still there.

"Villain code?" A voice asked gaining the groups attention. They looked to see Grim Reaper was walking into the room form a backdoor entrance. "What exactly does Stryker teach you kids?"

"Survival, team training, and some black ops stuff. You know the usual stuff an insane man teaches mutants." Naruto explained as Grim Reaper nodded at the information.

"So can you tell us about what does exactly?" Alex questioned getting a sigh out of Grim Reaper in response.

"There would be no point in telling you information that you can't use." Grim Reaper answered while walking towards the kids. "Besides you don't want to get caught up in the things he do."

"It sounds like you care about us." Naruto commented as Grim Reaper shook his head no.

"I care about my investment; you just so happen to be included in it." Grim Reaper stated to the kids letting them know where they stand with him.

"Well if you're not going to tell us then will find another way." Danielle replied in a firm tone as Grim Reaper chuckled at that statement.

"Have fun by all means. Just be back here by noon tomorrow or else you'll be staying in New York for a long period of time." Grim Reaper stated before leaving the office they were in.

"He's never going to admit he somewhat cares about us is he." Kurt said getting a nod from his teammates who could see that he did somewhat cared about them. I mean he could have easily left them to deal with the Young Avengers but instead he gave them an address for them to hideout at until the whole museum thing blew over.

"I doubt it." Naruto replied as he stood up and started to walk towards the door. "Let's go get some answers guys." As the group of four left the small office in hopes of getting to the bottom of what Fisk does and a way to stop it.

_Fisk Building_

_8:30pm, EST_

What better way to start an investigation then going to the place they worked at? The group of four was outside the building and looking around to see how many cameras along with who may be in the building this late at night.

"So far I'm not seeing anything." Kurt stated from his position as he was on one of the rooftops beside the Fisk Building. He was seeing if anyone was on the upper levels but so far nobody was there.

"I only see about three cameras." Alex informed his teammates from his position which was from the back entrance of the building.

"Strange." Danielle stated as a pigeon was perched on her shoulder. Naruto noticed her eyes was glowing a light blue. When Danielle eyes glowed white that meant her illusion powers were in effect while it was glowing blue her animal empathy power were active. "It appears that this building has some sort of door in which aircrafts can go through. The pigeon said that the door opens often." As the pigeon decided to fly away from Danielle shoulder.

"Like planes or something like that." Naruto commented while trying to elaborate on what the she meant about aircrafts.

"That's all the images I was able to gain from the pigeon." Danielle replied getting a nod from Naruto who was thinking about where the door would be. Especially since building was in the middle of New York at that. It made him wonder did people ever notice things like that before but where they too scared to speak up about it.

"Looks like something's about to happen guys." Kurt stated from his position as he saw half of the building was opening.

"Get ready for anything Kurt." Naruto warned as they heard the sound of a helicopter taking off.

"I would shoot the helicopter down but then that would be drawing attention to ourselves." Alex commented seeing the helicopter was flying east of his location.

"I'm glad you thought for once Alex. I'm proud of you." Danielle replied getting a laugh from Naruto.

"Look who thinks they're funny. Come on Kurt back me up here." Alex said trying to get the blue teleporter on his side. "Kurt, are you there?"

"I jumped the gun guys." Kurt informed his teammates who could hear the sound of helicopter propellers in the background.

"Oh boy." Danielle muttered not believing that Kurt was actually on the helicopter. Maybe not on the helicopter exactly but he was hanging onto it.

"Kasumi, can you track Kurt's image inducer?" Naruto asked hoping that his A.I would be able to do that no problem.

"**I thought you were going to ask for something harder?"** As a holographic image of a female with long red hair and green eyes appeared from his watch. She was wearing a business attire and appeared to be typing on a laptop. This was his artificial intelligence that now had a "human form". **"Well your friend is still in the air at the moment. I'm guessing by the direction their taking is that there going by the docks possibly."**

"Thank you Kasumi, you are the best A.I ever." Naruto replied getting a blush from the A.I.

"You can make out later. Right now we have to go to the docks." Danielle announced as they went to meet up with Alex who was currently running away from a few masked men.

"What's going on?" Naruto called out getting the masked men's attention.

"We found this guy snooping around facility and we are removing him." The masked men answered seeing more kids which was going to make this a even longer night.

"Snooping? Try going to meet up with my friends." Alex lied trying to get out of this situation without having to harm these mask men.

"Let him go Stan." A familiar voice ordered as Sasuke came onto the screen wearing his civilian clothes along with Laura, Bobby, and James behind him.

"Will take care of this problem from here." James added on getting a nod from them as they decided to leave it in the kid's hands. I mean the rumor around them were that they were mutants that were trained from birth so they could easily make whoever crossed Mr. Fisk into paste. The group of masked men left the area in order to go home for the night.

"Just what are you guys doing?" Bobby questioned while going up to Alex and doing their signature handshake.

"Investigating your boss who set us up today." Naruto informed Wilson Fisk go to guys and gal for errands.

"Naruto, what are you talking about? Besides being tortured by having to pick up his food, dry cleaning, answering the phones, and suit shopping it's not that bad." Laura answered not believing that Fisk would set them up. I mean they were all business partners so it would make no sense in backstabbing them.

"You really don't know your boss then." Alex replied before informing them of the events they had gone thought. From fighting off the Young Avengers to succeeding in pulling off the heist in the museum.

"So where is Kurt? I usually expected him to poof in by now." James asked not seeing the teleporter anywhere.

"He's busy tailing your boss and speaking of that we have to get going." Danielle answered as they had to check in on Kurt to make sure he was okay.

"We want to come with you. I always had a weird vibe about the fat guy myself." Sasuke said getting a nod from Naruto as the group of mutants left not knowing that they were being followed.

_Docks _

_10:15pm, EST_

Thanks to Kasumi's tracking program they were able to find the specific warehouse where Kurt was at. They had only hoped that he hadn't been captured yet. The team would have tried to radio him but if he was caught then whoever had the radio could easily track their location. Right now the group was staking out the warehouse from different locations.

_With Naruto, Sasuke, and Laura_

The trio was currently on another rooftop observing the warehouse. So far nothing had happened yet with the exception of guards being told to walk around. Otherwise then that nothing really suspicious happened.

"Man, this is pretty boring." Naruto complained seeing nothing was happening yet.

"It's a stakeout of course it's supposed to be boring." Laura replied as she had been on one before when she was little and still remembered how boring they were until the action started.

"Keep it down you two. I think something's about to happen." Sasuke stated getting the duo's attention as he pointed to the water where a boat was coming in.

"Hey Danielle, something heading your way." Laura warned thought the radio link.

_With Danielle, James, and Bobby_

"We hear you loud in clear." Danielle replied as the trio was currently on foot walking around the warehouse. Danielle had an illusion up which caused them to appear invisible as long as they were near Danielle.

"Who's the octopus?" Bobby whispered while seeing a man wearing a brown trench coat with green and golden armor was walking towards the warehouse. They all saw four mechanical limbs were moving freely on his back.

"Doctor Octavius." Wilson Fisk greeted while walking towards the villain. "I'm so glad you could have made it on such short notice."

"Save the warm welcome Kingpin. As a man of science I believe that you wanted to tell me something that would be evolutionary." Octavius replied getting a nod from Fisk.

"I assure you old friend that you would like what myself and Smythe have in store." Fisk said assuring Doctor Octavius that he wasn't wasting his time.

"Very well then Kingpin. Let's go inside and start this presentation." Octavius replied getting a nod from Fisk as the two made their way back into the warehouse.

"Alex, anyone else coming this way?" James asked thought the radio and was now waiting from a reply.

_With Alex_

"Unless their invisible or something; then it's just us." Alex answered from his position which was a few building back. He was taking the position of the "sniper" of the group which was usually reserved for Naruto or Danielle but that wasn't to say that he wasn't good either.

"Invisible the guy says." A male voice called out getting Alex's attention as his hands started to glow red a bit.

"He can't be older than twelve possibly thirteen at most." A female voice commented as Alex was getting ready to fire at whoever was near him.

"I wish you two would stop playing around." A cold male voice stated from behind Alex who turned around and saw a male wearing a red body suit which had two capital letter D's on it. He saw that the man also wore a red cowl that had two red horns on the top of it. Alex realized that he was staring at the Daredevil himself.

"Come on DD, I think this is one of Black Widow's kid friends." A male voice from before replied as Alex saw Spiderman along with Black Cat were now on the roof.

"Black Widow had a kid?" Daredevil asked shocked at the revelation. She told Spiderman of all people but not him; oh Natasha they were going to have a long conversation about this.

"I'll explain later Daredevil; right now we have Fisk party to crash." Spiderman told his fellow partner who nodded.

"Wait, one of my friends is in there." Alex said gaining their attention.

"Is this a hostage situation or something like that?" Black Cat questioned wanting to know how exactly to approach this problem.

"No, my friend was trying to figure out what exactly Mr. Fisk does when he's not a "business man." Alex answered while air quoting business man.

"Kingpin's one of the world's most powerful crime bosses. He usually hires superhuman help most of the time to get his work done. From the leads I have Kingpin is planning on doing something big." Daredevil informed Alex who nodded at the information.

"So can you contact your friend who's in there?" Spiderman asked getting a nod from Alex.

"Here goes something." Alex replied before pressing the radio link. "Kurt, what's going on in there?"

_With Kurt_

He was currently hiding in the warehouse where this meeting was about to happen. He was curious to see what Fisk was about to do when he heard Alex's voice through the radio.

"Nothing yet Alex, so far their just-." Kurt started before seeing a presentation that was starting he saw Kingpin was talking about animals before calling for a person in what appeared to be in a hovercraft to take over the presentation.

"What's happening Kurt?" Naruto asked his friend who was in the building.

"Looks like Fisk is trying to sell animal patches that-." Kurt started off before seeing a male become half an ape and half man. "Turns people into hybrids."

"Can you get out of there Kurt?" Danielle asked being the first to get over the information.

"Yeah, I'll be on the roof of this building." Kurt replied as he was about to teleport.

"Wait, there are two of Fisk people on the roof top. Let me stun them for you." Alex replied as he was quick to zap the two guards on the roof. "You're clear Kurt." As the teleporting mutant left the helicopter and was now on the roof where he saw Sasuke, Laura, and Naruto were on the warehouse roof right next to this one.

"Nice job, now let's break this party up." Spiderman stated getting a nod from Black Cat as Daredevil was already thinking a few steps ahead and was already in the building. "I hate it when he does that." As Spiderman and Black Cat decided to bust through the glass roof top to make an entrance.

"Doc, you're working with Kingpin again? Here I thought you learned something in prison." Spiderman taunted while webslinging towards Doctor Octavius who quickly went on the defensive.

"I'll show you what I learned spider." Doctor Octavius replied before lashing out with his robotic tentacles which Spiderman and Black Cat dodged with ease.

"Is this how you treat all the ladies?" Black Cat asked while dodging another tentacle which smashed into a crate.

"I see no ladies here my dear; just test subjects." Doctor Octavius answered before attacking the duo again.

"Your caught Kingpin, your reign is over." Daredevil stated getting a laugh from Fisk.

"Is that what you really think?" Kingpin replied as the hybrid ape was rushing towards Daredevil who dodged the attack the ape was trying to hit him with. "Smythe call the Spider Slayer; I'm sure Doctor Octavius can get himself out of this situation."

"Who said you're leaving?" A voice Fisk recognized called out as he looked up to see Bobby and what appeared to be the rest of his "staff" was on the rooftop. He noticed that they were all in costumed attires.

"I doubt you will betray me. I mean what do you think your handler would do if he heard that you misbehaved." Kingpin proclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Who said that they were betraying you?" Naruto asked before launching an arrow at Kingpin who took the blow with ease. All that "fat" was nothing but muscle.

"Do you think that could stop me?" Kingpin questioned as a medium sized spider was coming down on them causing the team to jump down into the warehouse. "If you wish to get into good grace with me then I advise you attack Daredevil and that annoying Spider."

"I don't see myself doing that." James replied before engaging Kingpin in hand to hand combat. James was at first shocked that Kingpin was actually a good fighter but continued to fight back.

"I've been waiting for this day." Laura said before launching herself into the fight James and Kingpin was having.

"Sure, leave the giant spider to us." Naruto called while dodging the missiles the spider had launched.

"Let's end this fight quick guys." Bobby advised before covering his entire form in ice before creating his signature ice slide to move around the warehouse.

"I'll back up Spiderman and Black Cat." Danielle called before going over to where their fight was taking place.

"Sasuke, let's get to work." Naruto stated getting a nod from his best friend as the two started on taking out the legs of the spider with some ninjutsu techniques.

_With Spiderman and Black Cat_

So far the fight was going good. The thing about Doctor Octavius was that you always had to force him to slip up or get him to keep moving. Right now he was doing his usual tactic which was using his tentacles to keep them away from him.

"Mind if I help?" Danielle asked as Doctor Octavius focused on the girl for a few seconds before deeming her not a threat.

"Help? You are trying to play a grown-ups game. I advise you go home while you still have the chance." Doctor Octavius suggested. That only caused Danielle to get angry that he wasn't taking her seriously.

"Grown-ups game huh." She commented as her eyes were now glowing white. "I'll show you who the grown-up here is." Before casting an illusion on Doctor Octavius who was now seeing his worse fear come true for a few second before realizing that he was in an illusion. Before he could come up with a way to break the illusion he found himself being restricted. In other words he was caught in Spiderman's web yet again.

"Nice move kid." Black Cat commented seeing that whatever she did stalled their opponent long enough for them to wrap him up.

"Now let's go help your friends." Spiderman said before seeing the Spider Slayer was now covered in ice.

"Finish it Havok." Naruto ordered before Havok hit the frozen Spider Slayer with his beam of red energy which destroyed the Spider Slayer causing chunks of ice and metal to be all over the place.

"I can see why he has the name." Spiderman muttered seeing the mess that was there. Spiderman was brought out of his thoughts when he saw the helicopter was now taking off with Fisk and Smythe in it as Daredevil had finally put down the hybrid human/ape.

"One of these days Kingpin; I will take you down." Daredevil said to himself as he saw Spiderman, Black Cat and even more kids approach him.

"You're the infamous Daredevil my mom talks about." Naruto stated gaining his attention.

"Your Natasha's son right?" Daredevil asked getting a nod from Naruto. "So who's your father?" As Spiderman and Black Cat were interested in this question as well. Black Widow never did mention who the boy's father was.

"I don't think you guys would believe me if I told you." Naruto answered as he couldn't believe that they would believe that Deadpool was his father.

"Since we "resigned" back there with Kingpin. What are we going to do?" Bobby questioned raising a good point. Kingpin was probably on his way back to throw their stuff out his house or something along the lines of that.

"I'm sure Grim Reaper wouldn't mind some extra students." Kurt said getting a nod from the rest of his friends. It was their best option at the time.

"You're ducking my question but I have a feeling that I wouldn't believe you. If you're ever in Hell's Kitchen then find me." Daredevil stated before leaving the area.

"Is he always like that?" James asked the two veteran heroes.

"I'm just shock he talked that long but for the most part DD likes to keep his thoughts to himself. Now Moon Knight, that's a completely different story." Spiderman answered as the group left the warehouse before the police could arrive. It was just another night for the young mutants.

_End Episode_

**A/N**

**I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the previous author note. You guys helped me with my decision to keep this story and for that I thank you. The next chapter will be coming out next week and I can only say that it will be a great arc. I'm ending the Hydra arc early since I couldn't find another thing to really do with Hydra unless it's something Red Skull related but I don't want to introduce Red Skull yet. That's an arc for later in the story.**

**If you already reviewed the author note then PM me your thoughts about this chapter. I know it's a little short compared to X-Force and Second Chances but I'm back to focusing on this fanfic so the length will increase.**

**Guess who read Fear Itself and X-Men Schism and now has a ton of ideas for not only this story but my true X-Men Crossover. This guy right here. Also let me know if you want to see Uncanny Shinobi. If enough people say yes then I'll have the first chapter up by mid October or ealier.**

_Next Episode_

_Relaxing in Tokyo_

_Later_


	13. Uncanny Shinobi

Uncanny Shinobi

Hey everyone, it's Benjamin236 here. I just wanted to let everyone know that I have just released what would have been the reboot of X-Namikaze. It's called Uncanny Shinobi; I was planning on releasing it next year but I decided to release it early**. Do not review this chapter. I am still continuing X-Namikaze and the original chapter**_ Relaxing in Tokyo. Will be posted early next year_. So don't review this chapter because it's an author note. I know you're not supposed to do this but I don't think a lot of people read my profile and it beats messaging everyone that I have a new story by miles.

Also I wanted to thank everyone for their support so far. Looking back on the earlier chapters. I can see where I need to fix my grammar. Also if anyone knows a Beta Reader please send them my way. I'm trying to have better written stories in the future and I've been trying to find on and had no luck.

Again thanks for the support and Happy Holidays. Benjamin236 out.


	14. X Shinobi

Reboot of X-Namikaze

Hey everyone, it's Benjamin236 here. I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be rewriting X-Namikaze. Looking back on the story, it could be way better than what I have written so far. The original idea for this story was for Stryker train Naruto, Sasuke, and the rest of the mutants into becoming killing machines but I got to wrapped up into writing just about the Marvel Universe in general that I lost sight of what I was originally was going for. So I'm taking the break I have from classes to rewrite the first chapter of X-Namikaze. It will be under _X Shinobi._ This time around it will be clearer and my grammar will be better. I know I'm going to make mistakes but it won't be as much as before.

Also the pairing of Naruto, Jean, and Laura will still be the same. I still want this to be me trying to write a well done harem story rather then just the stereotypical fanfiction of "Let Naruto have a harem, he dates eight to ten girls, they all agree to share him automatically, and the woman aren't afraid to bang their "Harem sisters" in the span of five to six chapters." because that's not great writing. It's more of winking at the fans if anything else and I want to be as original as possible while on fanfiction.

Before everyone's like "Oh he's just going to grammar check the chapters and repost them." No, I'm not like that at all. When I say I'm rewriting something I mean it. If you don't believe me check my reviews for Operation Zero and Spiraling Soul. A few reviewers noticed that when I say rewrite I mean it.

I wanted to thank an anonymous reviewer who didn't leave their username. I wanted to message you that I really appreciate the criticism you gave me for this story along with Uncanny Shinobi. I was going to ask if you were a Beta Reader but I just think you're a regular reader.

Finally I will post a chapter to let everyone know when X Shinobi is out into the open. I may have the first chapter out by the end of this year but that's pushing it.

Again thanks for the support and Happy Holidays. Benjamin236 out and I'll see you guys in the future.


End file.
